


Lost [ 1 ] - D.G

by elleswxrner



Series: batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, angst to fluff to angst, selina being a mentor, titans season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: Where thwo lost souls meet in strange ways.dick grayson x oc[ titans S1 ]started: 24 / 11 / 19ended: 10 / 03 / 20
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: batfam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557859
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Brenton Thwaites as Richard "Dick" Grayson  
Gabriella Wilde as Katherine "Kat" Marsen

A girl born from the streets of Gotham never gets too far in life. No opportunities, no support, not even a decent meal a day. Dangers come from every corner on the dark city, trouble from where you just could get out by fighting your way to the top. Stepping on others, climbing the mountain made by the rest of the kids born from poverty and drugs.

Katherine made her name on the dark city, not a name she chose for herself but a name that was given to her. A name that made her compline on hundreds of robberies, kills and betrayals, but a name that gave her a family nevertheless. Gotham wasn't a city you could keep your innocence, or a city that battled an eye for a new kid on a dark leather suit.

But Katherine grew up, and so she moved out and on. Now, with a name given, chosen and made by herself she was just a rumor on the streets on Detroit. A silent shadow that for the right price would kill, steal or protect. But a shadow that would collapse against another anger-driven lost soul. One that carried a heavy burden, one that held that darkness ever so familiar to her. She las lost, and so was he. But this job could begin a journey to find what they were missing. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE: THE JOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · | Leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚
> 
> words: 2 751

Leaving Gotham was hard; the damned city becomes part of you. The dark streets I knew so well mocked me now, calling me a coward and a quitter for leaving them behind. The cold that always kept me on my feet being slowly replaced by a different kind of cold. Somehow Detroit's cold felt more invasive than Gotham's.

Everyone has a past, some embrace it, and some ignore it. It can help us become better, stronger, but at the same time it can be our weakness, what keeps us awake at night. Personally, I was in the middle. I didn't feel ashamed of it, I was a street kid in Gotham, did what I had to do. But at the same time, some of my poor decisions in life have kept me awake at night for years.

You could say some of my friends weren't as ordinary as you'd expect a fourteen years old girl to have. But if you expect the ordinary in Gotham, you're in for a disappointment. Life has its way and so does destiny, and mine brought me to the arms of Queen of Gotham herself, Selina Kyle.

She took me as a ward. Trained me to be better, faster, and smarter than any other normal street kid. She also had me doing her small work, distractions for the GCPD and the big bad bat and the colorful birdie boy. By the time I turned sixteen she had taught me everything she knew. She had become everything I knew. My family.

Running around with her meant running from or to the Batman, although there were few time I had actually spoken to him. He was Selina's task. Robin was mine. Charm, flirty smile and attitude, she said, that drives them mad –and mad men are easy to manage.

Our encounters were fun. Fun as in fighting and flirting, proper love-hate relationship. Good and bad moments, hurting each other yet sometimes making out as if we were normal teenagers. I would be lying if I said I didn't crush on him during my early days, but the charm goes away when he first breaks your arm.

But everything had an end, and so did my partnership with the feline-like woman. When Selina got sent to Arkham, leaving me alone again, I decided to go alone, get a name. After all it was Gotham, a new kid with a leather costume and a made up name wouldn't be news. Over the course of my solo career, I made my name quite well. Known thief, spy, whatever I was paid for.

But that part of my life ended, I moved out of Gotham and left the costumes for Halloween. I found some jobs, some better some worse –most of them illegal. From hit-woman to bodyguard, whatever I was paid to do. Leaders of the gangs that ruled Detroit would hire me to steal, kill, protect someone dear to them, etc. Never ask questions and never give answers, came natural for someone from the dark city.

I re-fill the coffee mug again, looking at the whiteboard in front of me. A week ago a new client had contacted me for protection. Payment of seventy-five thousand dollars, half of it beforehand. You had to be someone important or know someone to get my phone number, so all my clients were legit about payment –and if not, well I was raised in Gotham.

They sent me a name and a date. Rachel Roth, 16th February. The girl as far as it was explained was someone important they needed to protect from some hit-men. The date was the day she'd come to Detroit. The day I'd start my protection detail.

Words, sticker notes and images hang on the whiteboard. Calling some favors and hacking the right places I had found a load of information about her and her mother, but nothing about her father –which made me assume he either was the one trying to kill her or the one trying to protect her.

It's late when my phone rings, the unknown number flashing on the screen. A simple sentence is written. One that gives me the green light to look for the kid and start my job. The only inconvenience is the place, one I very much wanted to avoid.

_" DPD. Get her out and start. Payment's given."_

**"Rachel Roth, today's the day."** I say to myself, leaving the file on the safe inside my wall before closing it and walking into my bedroom, ready to get the girl out of that place.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

I walk inside the DPD, the brunette wing perfectly fix on my head, the black glasses complimenting the buttoned up gray suit. I smile at the receptionist, flashing her the I.D and a compliment on her hair. She smiles at me and indicates me with who I need to talk. I thank her and wait for the officer to come. My eye trail from the door to the big TV screens where the news were still covering Robin's illicit actions.

**"Hello my name's Detective Grayson, they told me you were looking for me." **A deep voice says, catching my attention. The brunette man stands a few inches taller than me. Deep brown eyes eyeing me as if asking who I was and why I was here.

**"Hi yes. My name's Sandra, I work with Child Services."** I explain, giving him a charming smile. **"They reported you found a stray. You are so not gonna believe how many kids I've seen today. I swear full moon affects them." **I tell him laughing a little bit as he looks down to me, slightly smiling. **"They said I would be able to talk to her now?"**

**"Maybe tomorrow, the kid's scarred and confused."**

**"Oh trust me; tomorrow's not going to be better. Those kids, they close as fast as they can." **I tell him, trying to make it sound believable, but he looks back unsure. **"Look I'm sorry Detective, but it's been a long day and I'd pretty much like to ask her the basics and go home to my cat and some beer, so please."**

**"Can you work with five minutes?" **he finally gives and I nod.

**"Can do it in two."** I smile; he leads me to the room opening the door for me. A blonde woman asks for him, as he excuses himself and I sit in front of the kid.

**"Who are you?"**

**"Someone who wants to help you, Rachel."**

**"How do you know my name?"** she asks, narrowing her eyes at me but I can see pass the fake threat, she was scarred.

**"I know a lot of things, and one of those things is that you're not safe here. Look, you don't trust me and that's probably a smart move but you can trust facts. And a fact is that the police won't do shit. You don't trust them to help you, the same way I don't trust them to do anything. You know I'm right."** I explain to her, looking into my bag and offering her gum. **"Take this, they will move you to spend the night on a room. Before it gets locked, use this. I'll be able to get you out."**

**"Why?"**

**"Someone wants me to help you, and don't ask so many questions. Can you do what I told you to do?"** I repeat. Ravel grabs the gum and nods before starting to chew on it.** "Good girl. Cool hair by the way."**

**"Thanks."** The teenager girl says, giving me a little smile.

**"You're welcome. Now, remember to do what I said. See you in a little."**

I walk outside the room and my eyes fix themselves on the detective, talking to a woman, an actual child services worker.

Turning around silently, I hear him call my fake name as if I was going to stop and chat. Picking a quick pace, I turn right at the emergency exit, running through it, jumping from stairs to stairs as I hear him follow behind me, ordering me to stop.

I turn right and open one door leading me to the busy street. I lose the wing, my natural blonde hair falling down to my lower back. Then I throw the glasses into a trash bin and lose the suit's jacket, stuffing it into the black bag and leaving me with a back crop top.

Leaning against the wall, I grab my phone and I start talking to the thin air. I see the brunette detective pass me by. His eyes frenetic as he searches the street for me. A brunette with glasses, a buttoned-up navy jacket and black jeans. A woman nowhere to be seen ever again. I see him run his hands through his hair before turning back into the precinct, an small smirk appearing on my lips. Now, I just had to wait.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

I check the time, chewing on the peppermint flavored gum. I'm sitting on the edge of a building's emergency stairs. My eyes fix on the accesses and exits, making time for the night shift to get the kid out of there. But something catches my eyes.

One of the emergency doors open and a dude in uniform drags Rachel out. Her body language gives that she doesn't feel very comfortable or save with him. I get up, ready to jump to the ground when I see her start to fight, but he drugs her and she falls unconscious before she can do any damage.

Landing perfectly, I run back into the street. My eyes fix on the plate, memorizing the registration number. Another blur of fast movement takes my attention. The detective runs to his car, looking at the lost police vehicle with intentions of following it.

The moment he opens the door and sits on the driver's seat he looks at his phone. I smile, and slip in the passenger's seat next to him. Hi head flies up, looking at me completely lost and I flash him an innocent smile.

**"If you don't start the engine we'll lose them."**

**"Who are you?" **he asks, his eyes narrowed at me in a calculating way.

**"What? You liked me better as a brunette?"** I answer, my head falling slightly to the side as his eyes grow in realization.

**"Who are you? What do you want with Rachel?"**

**"I'm someone who wants to help Rachel as much as you do, if not even more. So start the damned engine because they're already far enough."** I snap, unlocking my phone and entering the data base of the police, tracking the car with the registration number.

The brunette man stops before nodding and starting the car, getting away from the police station and following the last trail of the car.

**"What do you want with Rachel?" **he accusatorily asks me, but I ignore him and keep trying on my phone. **"Could you stop it? What are you even doing?"**

**"Hacking into the DPD data base, so I can find the car. You're welcome."**

**"You're hacking into the police's base? Great yeah. Who the fuck are you again? What were you doing at the station?"** he snaps messing his hair, getting visibly more annoyed at my indifference.

**"I told you, I'm someone who wants to keep her safe."** I trepeat not really interested as i wait for the GPS to charge.**"Callemguer's street. It's a 20 minutes ride, take the next one to the left then its direct all the time."**

He nods acknowledging and he turns left and starts to drive faster. I put back my phone on the inside pocket, grabbing a ribbon I out my hair up on a high ponytail. I bring my bag up and let it rest on the front of the car as I bring out two little knifes, placing them on the holders on my jeans. I get my butterfly knife out, placing it on my back pocket.

When I look at him he's staring at me, an odd look on his eyes.

**"What?"**

**"Okay you better start to explain or I'm going to have to arrest you."**

**"As fun as that sounds, Detective." **I grin at him, marking the last word. **"I already told you. I'm here to look after her, to keep her safe. I'm contracted security. We're here."** I add and he stops the car. **"Now stay here, this might be a little too much for a rich boy turn cop."**

Not waiting for his answer I get off the car and walk to the old house. It seems abandoned, the door was cracked but there were shadows that let me know there were people in there. The dirty cop who grabbed Rachel was the only one in view.

I walk inside the house silently, but roll my eyes at the detective's loud steps. He alerts the cop who brings out his gun, becoming alert of his surroundings.

Sliding on the floor, I grab one knife and cut him on the leg before stabbing him on the other, making him fall. I cover his mouth and knock him against the floor, making him fall unconscious. 

**"Was that necessary?."**

**"I told you to stay on the car. I work alone."** I hiss at him, not bothering to look back in his direction.

We keep walking, dividing the territory to cover. I hear him scream Rachel's name and we're met with another scream, hers. Running upstairs followed by him, we arrive to the second level, where I can see the only light of the house.

I motion him the way as we're headed to it. He stays on one side, gun up ready to shoot and I grab the littlest knife, really to throw it to however was on my way. I see Rachel on a chair, tied up. Her head goes up and I could swear that what came out of her mouth was more frightening than Scarecrow's fear toxin.

Her eyes were black and small cracks appear edunder her eyes. Suddenly the door closes, sending up backwards making us land on the floor. I get up, placing the knife on its holder and I try to open the door. I push it and I kick it and so does the dark eyed boy, but it's stupid. From the outside, we can hear groaning, grunting and screaming, but not Rachel's.

When the door finally opens, my mouth hangs open and I look at the floor. The brunette boy rushes to her side, freeing her form the restrains and calming her down as she hugs him.

_What the fuck did I get involved in?_

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

When we're back in Detroit, I give Rachel a little smile as she gets out of the car. She was still pretty agitated from inside the house, and I let her rest her head on my shoulder, trying my best to comfort her somehow, I wasn't good with kids, or teens.

**"Wait inside; you can get in the car already." **He says to Rachel as she nods before looking back to me. **"You're not coming."**

**"Try to stop me, Pretty Boy." **I reply walking closer to him. **"I'm here to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. So we can go now, or we can keep fighting about it here. But you won't win, i can promise you that."**

**"No."**

**"I trust her." **Rachel's voice ads, making me grin, the boy looks at her annoyed that she didn't do as he said.** "She tried to help me."**

**"No."**

**"Dick-"**

**"It's' a final no."** He insists and I laugh.

**"I'm going everywhere she is. You can agree like a good boy or I can knock you out and take her."** The brunette boy lifts an eyebrow, challenging me to do it. **"Listen, whatever she is –or whatever _that_ was- she's gonna need help. Two people who can protect her is better than one. And honestly, I doubt you're going to keep her safe on your own."**

**"If you come,"** he says after a considering it for a few seconds. **"You're going to have to answer to some questions."**

**"Fair enough."** I simply say walking by him and to the luxurious car, opening the passenger seat and looking down at the teenager girl. **"Hey kid, move over. This seat's for grown-ups."**


	3. CHAPTER TWO: THE HUNT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · | Leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚
> 
> words: 3 989

The drive is slow and silent. Rachel is fast to fall asleep, surely tired after whatever that thing was. The brunette man keeps his eyes on the road, only leaving it for a few seconds to look at the kid of me. My head leans against the window, watching the landscape change and my hands toy with the knife.

**"You can ask a couple questions, I know you want to."**

**"Well, thank you for the permission."** He sarcastically replies. **"You said you wanted to protect her. Why? You don't look like someone who'd help others."**

**"That's a tad rude. It's true though, but rude to assume."** I tell him, shifting so my knees come to my chest and my eyes take on his profile. **"Someone paid me to look after her for a while. Think of me as a bodyguard on demand."**

**"Who paid you?"**

**"I don't know. I just take the job. The money is transferred, the bank account is from the Cayman Islands and under a fake identity."** I inform him. Sure, I did a background check on the clients, something of a precaution for it so it can't be tracked down back to me.** "As long as the money is good, I don't ask many questions."**

**"That's sounds legal. Get your feet off the seat."**

**"Yeah well, I'm sure kidnapping a kid is not legal either."** I reply ignoring him.

**"I'm not kidnapping her, and you could be seen as an accomplice."**

**"You're a rich man and a cop. I'm an undocumented young woman."** I point out before clearing my throat, using a slightly higher pitch and quiver on my voice.** "Officers, he had a gun a-and he threatened me, he had a young girl. I-I just felt like I needed to protect the kid." If we get in trouble, who do you think can fake it better? I'm a great actress, as you saw earlier and it wouldn't be my first time. It's amazing how easy to manipulate some people are, especially if you're pretty and young."**

**"I'm impressed."** The detective says, totally not impressed but annoyed. **"You called me rich earlier, and now you've done it again. Why do you think that?"**

**"Because you drive a Porsche." **I say matter-of-factly.

**"I wasn't driving a Porsche when you got inside my car."**

**"Richard "Dick" Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, technically the heir of the Wayne money. Yes dude, you're disgustingly rich."** I say, meeting his gaze when his deep chocolate eyes connect with my blue one.

**"How did you-?"**

**"I'm from Gotham too. You were on the Gazette like twice a day."** I chuckle rolling my eyes. Gotham Gazette really did have an obsession with the Grayson boy.

**"So you know my name."** he says and I nod. **"Mind telling me yours? I know Sandra isn't."**

**"I always liked that name, I don't know why."** Grayson rolls his eyes, not looking away from the road. **"It's Katherine. Not "Kat" we're not there and we'll never be there, pretty boy."**

**"Is that your real name?"**

**"Real enough."** I say innocently, making him scoff.

**"No last name?"**

**"Not for now."**

**"Then nice to meet you, Katherine." **The brunette man says, looking at me for a moment before getting his eyes back to the road.

**"Nice to meet you too, Grayson."**

Grayson, against my recommendations insisted on driving all the time. Truth be told he just didn't trust me to drive his precious car –he's way too attached to it. By them time we arrive to Ohio, Rachel starts to wake up. Having the kid wanting some food and to pee, the brunette man finally comes to his senses and decides do pull over for some breakfast and coffee.

We sit on a booth, Rachel and I sharing one and him on the one in front of us. The waitress gives us three cups and pours some coffee in his and mine's.

**"Do you want a hot chocolate or something?"**

**"Just coffee. Black."** The girl replies, looking out the window.

**"I bet they have marshmallows."**

**"Jesus man, she's not five."** I tell him, motioning at the waitress to serve her some too. **"Thanks."**

**"My mom didn't like me to drink coffee."** She says to no-one in particular before grabbing the sugar and sweetening it was too much.

**"Well that's just ruining the coffee."** I chuckle before taking a sip. **"Although in retrospective, there's not much to ruin."**

Rachel chuckles and we all fall in silence for a while. I feel my phone buzz and I frown, taking it out. Nobody had my number for more than a job, it'd rotate and people would find their way to it, but it never lasted longer than a job. And nobody would call me, few worded texts where the maximum communication.

**"We're gonna go see some old friends of mine. They're safe. It will give us a place to lay low for a second and get out heads together. Figure out what to do next."** Grayson says catching my attention.

**"Are you sure that involving more people is the sensible thing to do? If we want to lay low, there are a few shitty motels nobody would want to be caught dead in."**

**"They're good. And it'll be safer than a shitty motel."** He insists and I roll my eyes but give in. This is why I liked to work alone.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

We end up in a shitty motel. Pulling another all-nighter behind the wheel was a bad idea, so dick paid for a room for us to stay in. I stand on the door, looking at our surroundings. One entrance, no backdoors, only one point to look. The doors where easy to break and the lock screamed for me to pick them. Running out of here wouldn't be too hard if needed.

I close the door behind me, walking to the room where Rachel is. She's binge-eating the food we got from a station. Her eyes fix on the TV where "Game of Thrones" is playing. She looks up to me, offering some of the chips but I shake my head, giving her a little smile.

**"We didn't actually introduce ourselves. I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat if you want."**

**"Rachel."**

**"Nice to meet you, Rachel."** I say, offering her my hand and she smiles when shaking it.

Walking to leave my bag on top of a chair, I take out my phone's charger. The battery had dies during our journey here and I still was worried about the number. Being tracked down as not something I appreciated.

**"Hey, you girls want pizza?"**

**"Okay."** The teen says, not bothering to look away from the Mother of Dragons.

**"Anything on?"**

**"Double cheese for me."**

**"Noted."** He says his eyes going from the girl to me to the girl again. **"Is that Game of Thrones? Should you be watching that?"**

**"She killed a man with her head –or something like that. I don't think that anything on that show is going to make an impact on her."**

**"Fine, don't let anyone in."** he says before closing the door.

Don't let anyone in. Did he think I was stupid? I've been on the run longer than he's been rich; I know to not let anyone in. Shaking my head, I look up to find the girl but she's left the room. When I walk out the room, I see her looking through his things.

**"You know, I'm the one who's supposed to go through his things."**

**"I'm just looking for information. I promise."**

**"If you find any money, we're sharing it."** I wink before leaving her to mingle as she pleases.

I lay on the bed, running my temple and thinking about how much this went south. Grayson was here, a cop. And now he wanted to get more people. The more people knew about a job, the more complicated it became. Tiding up lose knots wasn't my favorite thing to do, but now I didn't have much of an option.

Suddenly I hear her scream. I jump on my feet, grabbing one of my knifes and entering the living room. Rachel's on the floor, muttering to herself and drawing crosses on a piece of paper.

**"Rachel? Hey it's fine."**

**"No! Stay back!"** she snaps and sends me flying to the other room, my back and head hitting the wall before I fall down.

I feel a sharp pain on my head, followed by some muffed steps. When I get up, I see the door opening and Grayson appearing with the pizza.

**"Jesus what happened to your head?"** he asks, throwing the pizza on the table and walking to look at my wound. I could feel a trail of blood slowly falling down my forehead.

**"Rachel, she lost control."** I explain quickly, walking to the bathroom to find the poor girl curled on the tub. **"You gotta calm down, Rachel."**

**"Stay back, I don't' want to hurt you again, please."** She begs and I shake my head, giving her a little smile.

**"I'm okay, don't worry. But you gotta calm down, okay? Breath in with your nose and out with your mouth."** I tell her and she does, soon enough she stops shaking. **"How about you get out of there, eat the pizza and go to that safe house, huh? Bet you can watch Game of Thrones there."**

Rachel nods, still terrified but she grabs my hand and I help her out.

I leave them on the living room, eating the pizza and I walk inside the bathroom. The wound reflected on the mirror is not deep so that's a no for stitches, which is great. I look around for something to take care of it with but the only thing I find is soap and toilet paper. I clean it up as good as I can and carefully dry it.

**"Hey, you okay?"**

**"Peachy."** I say, throwing the blood-stained paper on the toilet before flashing it and fixing my hair. **"Those people you know, are you sure they're not going to kick us out?"**

**"Yeah. Rachel's a scarred kid; Dawn wouldn't have the heart to look the other way."**

**"And you're sure you want to involve them? Grayson this isn't what I would call a small favor. Shit like this can and will happen again."**

**"They're good, loyal. And they can handle it. They've handled worse."** He insists and I simply nod, wishing that was true.

We get back on the car and I let Rachel get the front seat next to Grayson, as she seems to need to talk with him. The conversation flows between the two of them, when suddenly my phone vibrates. A text, same number from the call, with only four words that make me smile: "_missed me Kitty Kat?"_

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

After a couple of hours, we finally arrive to Washington D.C. Dick leads the way up the stairs with us following close after until he stops and knocks on the door. Seconds after a beautiful silver haired woman opens the door. The girl –which I assume is Dawn- stares at us oddly before her eyes meet Grayson's and a tense silence falls upon us.

**"Hey." **He greets her softly, making me chuckle at the obvious tension.

**"Hi."**

**"Awkward." ** **I whisper under my breath but he hears me and sends me a disproving glance, as if I cared. I smile at her, offering my hand after Rachel. ** **"Katherine."**

**"Can we talk?"**

**"You're about four years too late, but sure."** She sasses but lets us in nevertheless.

Rachel and Grayson leave their bags on the late before she walks us to the rooftop. There's a huge birdcage with a few white and grey birds. The teenager goes to greet them leaving the two friends to talk alone. One thing was clear, none of us wanted to hear the conversation they obviously needed to have.

I take out my phone, pressing the green button and hearing the line start to work. I let out a gentle breathe, running my hand through my blond hair.

**"Hello my little Kitty Kat."**

**"Selina."** I greet her, a little smile playing on my lips. **"How did you track me?"**

**"Now now, is that the way you talk to the woman who taught you everything?"**

**"****Well I don't appreciate being chased after, you know it. How did you do it? And when did you get out of Arkham?" **I ask scratching my neck, turning to look at Rachel and the couple discreetly. The Bat had put Selina in Arkham again four months ago.

**"Bat let me borrow his computer. Just had to follow some clues after that. Don't you worry, I erased everything and basically burned it inside out. You're good."** The brunette woman promises and I shake my head amused. **"I got out three weeks ago, I had to work on something."**

**"I hope that "something" won't put you away again, your relationships it's becoming too predictable."** I hear her chuckle on the other side of the line. **"I'm glad you're out.** **And I'm happy to hear about you, 'Lina."**

**"Thank you. How are you? You thinking about visiting?"**

**"Not for now, I'm on a job. You know, making my own way, being my own woman."** I tell her, recalling what she told me when I turned fifteen. Selina liked to talk about how far I could go, and how my only limit was myself.

**"I'm happy for you, Kat. I really am."**

**"Thanks, means the world."** I truthfully say. Suddenly, the door slams open and a handsome tall guy storms in. His blue eyes divert from Dawn to the Detective, and angry expression clear on his face. **"Hey, I gotta go. Be careful and if you're screwing him at least make it worth it. If now I'll have to go and have a few words."**

**"Well doesn't that sound like a fun scenario? Be safe, Kitty Kat."** Selina says before the line goes dead.

The guy turned out to be Hank, Dawn's boyfriend. For the little conversation we had, he hates Grayson's guts and doesn't like the idea of us crashing here. _Yeah dude, neither do I._ I watch the brunette sit on the other side of the couch, letting his head fall backwards.

**"So... friends means ex-girlfriend and guy who would rather jump off a building than to see you for another second, huh?"**

**"Something like that. He never liked me much."**

**"I'm sure he had his reasons. You rich, pretty boys walk around like the world is yours. You broke her heart pretty badly."** I tease, already knowing he did. The way Dawn looked at him, as if only seeing him still pained her. That was heartbreak.

**"Do I look like one of those guys?"**

**"Yes."** I reply in a heartbeat. **"Plus you forget I'm from Gotham. Your love affairs were public matter."**

**"Gazette?" **he guesses, looking at me before rolling his eyes. **"That's all bullshit."**

**"Oh, I'm sure. But there's always true too. But don't worry, I don't need details, I don't do those kind of dramas."**

**"You've never had a relationship? I don't believe you."** the brunette says and I chuckle.

**"Fuck-buddies back in Gotham. One night stands in Detroit. Commitment and trust issues aren't a girl's best friend for healthy relationships."**

**"That I believe."** He says and laughs when I kick him on the side with my leg. **"You take the couch, I'll sleep on the floor."**

**"Well I wasn't going to move from the couch, but what a gentlemen."**

**"You're welcome."** Grayson answers, rolling his eyes but I see the ghost of an amused grin on his lips.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

The next morning wasn't so quiet either. First thing, Dawn took Rachel out for some shopping. While they were away, and the brunette man was doing his own stuffs I stayed on the rooftop, watching the city from above. That was one of the things I most loved and most grateful I was to Selina for teaching me. Sometimes you just needed to see thigs from a higher perspective. She meant it quite literally but it helped calmed me down.

After that, when the two girls came back a pitiful display of testosterone and jealousy took place on the kitchen. Hank had supposedly caught the blond beauty and the young detective in the middle of a cozy moment. The blonde man had charged against him and well, Rachel acted out scarring the shit out of them. Just like I said it would happen.

I lean against the doorframe, looking at the teenager girl whose back was turned on me. I close the door behind me and move to sit next to her, she doesn't push me away and I take that as an opening to talk.

**"You know, when I first ran away from the foster home I was like nine maybe ten. I stole some guy's wallet and running away I feel, sprinkled my ankle. By the end of the day I was alone on the streets with no money, a sprinkled ankle and a bloody nose. When it healed –the ankle- I tried again. Five wallets. Got to eat pretty well."** I chuckle remembering my scary first nights on the cold streets. Rachel looks at me not understanding my point. **"What I mean is, you can't expect to be perfect at the first try. I wasn't as badass as I am now, I learnt. I learnt to move, to run, to climb, to do some bad stuff too. The point is you'll learn too, you'll learn control but you need time for that –and you'll need for them stop top acting as if they're twelve again."**

**"Thank you."** Rachel smiles at me but its' soon replaced by a guilty expression. **"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone."**

**"Hey you can't beat you up for that. It's out of your control. Plus I have a lot of scars, one tiny more is not gonna make a difference. . You don't need to worry about me; we're the ones who should worry about you."**

**"I don't care by the way."**

**"Don't care about what?"**

**"I don't care that you are being paid to care for me. At least I know you're not leaving me for a while."** She says and I open my mouth but I am quick to close it, knowing I don't' have words to speak.

**"Holy shit kid, you left speechless."** I admit and she laughs an actual laugh that makes my lips curl upwards. **"Hey, yes I'm being paid for this; I'm not going to lie to you. But you're cool, I don't mind hanging out with you."**

**"Better company than Dick?"**

**"Much better."** I agree and we laugh before I give her the TV control and leave the room.

Two hours pass and the three old frenemies are still nowhere to be seen. I look up from the book I borrowed and see Rachel standing as stiff as a stick. Before I can ask her what's wrong, the blue haired girl runs away, muttering that she needs air and she'll be on the rooftop.

I get up and grab the enveloped and the paper she let go off before running out the house. On the inside, a big stack of good money. It takes me seconds to make the connection. Dawn and Hank didn't have this kind of money, it was obvious. But Grayson did. Of course he did.

Shortly after the door opens with a crack and through it a wounded Hank walks in, followed by the other two. I don't give the man a second glance before asking for some alone talk with the brunette.

**"What's wrong? Where's Rachel?"** he asks when we walk inside the room where Rachel had slept in.

**"You know, I could make an easy pun with your name but you're not even worth that much."**

**"Hey-"**

**"Were you even going to tell her before you disappeared?"** I ask him accusatorily. **"A fucking goodbye letter and money? Is that how you fix your problems? She trusts you, or at least trusted! You promised her you'd stick"**

**"Look Katherine, it's better for her, okay? I'm not good with kids and things need to calm down."** He tries to explain but stops at my unimpressed face. **"Oh c'mon, it's not like **_**you **_**care anyways. You're being paid, how am I the bag guy?"**

**"Because I didn't lie!"** I snap, throwing the money at him. **"She knows why I am here; she knows I am being paid. I didn't make her promises knowing I wasn't going to even bother to keep."**

**"Great, so now a criminal is going to morally lecture me."** He mutters to himself, running his hands through his face and hair. I step closer to him, the challenging look on my eyes daring him to say that again.

**"I am a criminal, Grayson. But I'm not a liar or a coward; at least I can say that. Apologize to her."** And with that I leave the room, slamming the door behind me and muttering an apology to Dawn as I grab my bag and go to find Rachel.****

It doesn't take him long to come up and try to talk to her but Rachel doesn't listen to him. She was hurt and she had a right to be. The couple came after him, and for one I had to say that I was on Hank's side. The blond haired man was calling him out on his bullshit, leaving behind a kid who had just lost her mother.

Out of nowhere the door opens and a creepy looking family stands there. Walking next to stand beside Rachel, I grab one of my knives, leaving the bag next to the pigeon house.

**"Well hello you five."**

**"Hide."** I tell her, my eyes not leaving the woman who spoke.

Hank walks over to them but is soon thrown back by the eldest male of the family. I run to them when they get a hold of Dawn. The little girl throws a punch at me but I am fast to dodge it and kick her on the ribs with my leg. I cute her on the side but she pushes me, making me fall down and roll back.

She walks closer to Rachel and Grayson and she attacks him, making him fall. I run to her, grabbing a hold of her hand when she turns around and pushing it towards me, the blade painted in scarlet red.

The boy appears out of nowhere, grabbing my neck and squeezing it with supernatural strength. I try to get free but I can't, so I stab him with the blade hidden on my sleeve. That makes him let me go, but soon enough the woman has the hold of it again.

I see the man grab Dawn and the girl Hank. The man throws Dawn over the edge; I can only imagine she'd die when she meets the ground. I hear Hank screaming and I let a little whine at it. The ginger girl hits Hank, leaving him unconscious as the woman pushes me to the ground.

I fall down my knees, trying to breathe, begging for some air. I see them grab Rachel and take her away, but I can't move. Everything feels dizzy and I don't even have voice to yell for the teen no matter how much I want to.

The last thing I see before falling to darkness is Grayson's figure approaching me as he calls my name over and over again. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: RESCUE PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · | Leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚
> 
> words: 3 344

Waking up in a hospital was both a horrible surprise and an unusual one. Back in Gotham hospitals were a luxury very few could afford. The Nobs' hospital wasn't the very best, and even to get in there you had to go through hours of cues –meaning you ended up dead anyways before you could even see one of the three doctors working in there.

I see Grayson sitting on the chair next to me, checking his phone mindless. I sit up, a wave of nausea coming through me but I push it down. I tear the cables that connect me with the medical equipment, catching his attention when the machines start to beep.

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

**"Getting out of here. What does it look like?"**

**"Looks like you're doing something stupid."**

**"That could be the title of my biography. Where is my bag? My knives?"** I ask, trying to get up but getting dizzy. In less than a second, the brunette man stands next to me. His arm around my waist securing me. I'm about to threaten him with cutting his hands if he doesn't let me go when a nurse walks in. She looks at me for a moment before turning to ask for a doctor.

**"Just let them check, you hit your head pretty hard."**

**"If I'm not dead then it wasn't that hard. Let me go, Grayson."** I growl and he let go as soon as an elderly looking doctor walks in. **"I'm fine."**

**"I'll be the judge of that."** He replies and I roll my eyes. **"Can you look at the light for a moment?"**

Grayson and I stand in front of Dawn's room, Hank standing beside us. The silver haired beauty was in bad shape, critically bad shape. The fall could have easily killed her, but it didn't. However she was in a coma, oxygen connected to her in order to keep her alive. Honestly, it would take a miracle for her to make it.

**"We'll find them. You need to stay with her here."** Hank just nods, his eyes focused on his girlfriend as they drown in sorrow and guilt.

We walk outside the hospital, the detective talking through his cellphone slightly ahead of me. Grayson handles me my bag with my knives inside, as he said he couldn't bring me to the hospital with them. He shouldn't have brought me to that place either way.

**"Where's my butterfly knife?"**

**"Has to be inside."**

**"Well it's not."** I snap at him.

**"Jesus, relax. Look behind, must have fallen off."**

**"If you've lost it, you're dead Grayson."** He rolls his eyes muttering something about me being insane, but I couldn't care less. Yes, maybe that's a bit of an overreaction but that knife meant a whole lot deal for me. I didn't care about much, but that was one of the things that were dear to me. Finally I find it under the seat, picking it up and scanning it so I'd know it didn't have any damage. **"You're safe for now."**

**"That's caring a lot for a knife, don't you think?"**

**"It was a birthday present from when I was thirteen."** I whisper, slipping it back into the holder and grabbing a black smartphone from my bag.

**"Who would give a knife at a kid as a birthday gift?"**

**"Someone who knows that street kids in Gotham need knives if they want to make it 'till the end of the day."** I coldly reply.

That seems to shut him up, his eyes trail to me and I can see something behind the deep chocolate eyes. Pity surely, but I brush it off as soon as I see it. I didn't need people's pity. I made it out, I fought and I blended with the city. And especially I didn't need his pity, not the pity of a privileged rich boy. As much as he tried, he couldn't understand the streets, nobody can until you nearly freeze to death under a bridge during the winter.

**"How are we going to find Rachel?"**

**"Easy, we follow the tracker."** His head turns to my direction, an eyebrow raised.

**"You put a tracker on her?"**

**"No. I put two trackers on her. Back pocket and left boot."** I correct him, waiting for the signal to appear on the screen. **"Hey wipe that judgement face out, detective. Rachel's worth seven hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars to me, do you really think I'd let her walk away without a way of tracking her? Besides, weren't you the one who was leaving her? Not the person to judge me right now."**

**"I said I was sorry. I'm not leaving her now."**

**"Not the one to who you should beg for forgiveness. I can't care less about what you do, pretty boy."** I say, not looking away from the phone. Finally the words appear on the screen. **"Take the next exit; it's a gas station on the middle of nowhere so it should be hard to miss."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

The transmission ended half-way our drive to the station. The odd of having both trackers removed were slim, yes one might fail but not both, never both. Something was blocking the signal, somehow they got disconnected.

When we arrive to the gas station we find it raided with police. Three police cars are parked and a couple of officers plus forensics were on the field. Grayson stops the car and stares at the scene before removing his seatbelt.

**"You stay here."**

**"No way, Rachel's my responsibility."**

**"You're not qualified for a crime scene. Wait here."** He repeats, closing the door after him. He walks over to the officers, showing his badge and walking inside the crime scene.

**"Not qualified my ass."** Removing my seatbelt I bring my hair into a high ponytail and slide on the blue jacket, smoothing it the best I can. I remove two of my knife holders, hiding them inside my bag and step out the car.

Confidently, I walk to the officer who wards the limit of the scene. Not battling an eye, I flash him a fake DPD badge which allows me to walk around freely. I make my way next to the Detective who stares at the completely burned corpse the CSI are trying to cover.

**"That looks something Firefly would do and trust me I've seen her work up-close. Rachel didn't do this. So at least we can be certain there was another person involved."** I state. He turns around, his eyes narrowing at me. His hand goes to grab my arm in a tight grip.

**"I told you to stay in the car. You don't have clearance for this."**

**"Let go off me or lose the hand, Grayson."** I hiss at him, his eyes travel form mine to the knife he knows I have hidden under my sleeve. His grab loses itself, setting my arm free. **"Smart choice. Detective Tara Strong from the DPD, at your service."** I say, showing him the badge without much interest as my eyes still look around the place. Somewhere near here there had to be a camera, even if it was camouflaged. There were always cameras, not always easy to avoid.

**"You can't be here."**

**"Okay first off: I can be here, I am here. Second, if we're going to do this partnership or whatever, you need to learn that you don't boss me around. That isn't how this relationship is going to work."**

**"Whatever, we don't have time to lose."**

**"There's a camera there, it should've recorded what happened. The angle seems to be good focused on the road, we'll have at least a plaque number."** I tell him, pointing at the camera inside a metal cage.

**"I'll check it out, can I trust you to say here now"**

**"You shouldn't trust me to do anything, i'f we're being honest."**

**"Katherine, please."** The brunette says and I nod, rising my hand sin defeat.

I stare at him as he walks inside the cabin and to look for the computer storage. I turn and get back into the car, waiting for him. The brown leather wallet catches my attention and I smirk to myself. Pretty boy was nagging about me not giving any information about myself, but he was cryptic as it gets too.

After sliding my black gloves on, I open the wallet. His ID and driver's license is the first thing on view. Multiple credit cards are on display and I can't help but roll my eyes. Trust fund baby. There's a picture of a woman, she's got a kind smile and a gorgeous face –her mother I assume. I see no pictures of Bruce, nothing that would indicate an emotional tie. On the inside pockets there's cash and a pen-written number with a "call me" note.

I roll my eyes at it but there's something more that makes me do a double take. A Wayne Enterprises card. It's totally blank, no words on it. The only thing that gives away its precedence is the black logo. When I flip it over I see a faint mark of relieve. It's shallow and you'd miss it if your eye wasn't trained. But Selina had trained me to notice even the most stupid details.

My eyes catch a shadow by the door, Grayson. He talks with the officer before shaking his head. I put the card back on and close the wallet, leaving it as it was before I touched it. I shove the gloves down my bag and flip the butterfly knife as soon as he opens the door.

**"Found it?"**

**"Yes, pass the bag behind your seat."** He says and I move over the gap between the seats, grabbing the heavy black bag. **"Thanks. How's the signal?"**

**"Dead."**

He hums absently as he pulls out an expensive-looking table. He connects it with the pen drive, downloading the video in seconds. As it starts to play a woman with magenta curls, expensive dress and dark skin pulls over and walks out the car. We see a blast, smoke and fire coming out of it. Second after the same woman walks back into our vision range. This time with Rachel by her side. I let out a soft breath seeing her being apparently unharmed. They get insider her car and drive away, not fighting or resisting done.

Grayson makes the image clear and tracks que car using the plaque. When we finally have an address he locks it up, tossing the beg back on the back seat.

**"Where did you get that? Software must be close to what it's used by the feds."**

**"Where did you get the badge?"**

**"I have contacts."**

**"So do I."** he answers, driving off the crime scene.

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

When we finally arrive to where the woman's car is parked I chuckle amused at the view. A rolling skate, so '80s. I walk behind the Detective as our eyes scan the place. It's easy to locate the woman, not many people walk around on a fur coat and magenta hair –though I have to admit I do like her hair.

I hear kids giggle and a soft smile appears on my lips when I see her next to a boy with green hair. My blond hair never looked so boring to me before seeing the three of them. I walk over to them but they're too engrossed on the game to pay attention to me.

**"Glad to know you're not whipping about losing me kid, I was starting to feel loved."**

**"Kat."** Rachel says before smiling at me and giving me a quick huge. **"Are you okay? How's Dawn?"**

**"I'm fine, told you to not worry about me. Dawn's at the hospital, she's in a coma. Its' not your fault, Rachel."** I add when I see her happy face turn into a guilt and sad one. It wasn't her fault, she was just a kid. Whatever they wanted with her –or it- she didn't take part actively.

**"Hey, c'mon we're going."**

**"What are you doing here?"** she rightfully snaps at the man.

**"Now's not the time, okay?"**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Rachel, please let's do this outside. The last thing we need is more attention."** I tell her. The girl nods, giving the boy a goodbye look before storming off the building.

The woman gives me a quick look and I crock my head to the side slightly. When she turns around I glare at the green haired boy, nodding at him in goodbye as he gives me an awkward smile.

**"The cops are looking for you; they think you killed your mom."**

**"That's news."**

**"And they're looking for you too."** Grayson snaps, turning to look at her. **"Assault to multiple officers, arson..."**

**"And kidnapping, not appreciated. So tell me hot stuff, who are you again?"** I ask, moving my arm lightly and allowing the blade of the knife to rest on my palm.

**"My name's Kory."** She says, turning to look from the boy to me. She stands a little taller than me. By her stance I know she's a fighter, she had training and I bet she's good. Although with that dress she couldn't do much physical now. She did look amazing though. **"You're Katherine, right? Rachel said you wouldn't be happy."**

**"You and I,"** I point at Rachel, letting go of the blade. **"are gonna have a talk about not telling my name to random people. Or anything about me, really. Got it? Good."**

**"She saved me, when you didn't."**

**"Well, that's technically true... Dick."**

**"Gee, that's a new one."** The brunette man says unimpressed, yes couldn't be the first time that comment surfaced.

**"I'm not going without her."**

**"What she said."** Kory agrees, sharing a complicity look with the teenager.

**"Fucking hell, this was a solo job. You are killing me here, Rachel."** I protest, running a hand through my hair and feeling really close to just give up and throw a tantrum. I should have asked for more money, this drama was worth at least double of what they're paying me.

**"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"**

**"You left me."**

**"No, I didn't."**

**"You might as well have, you were going to."** Rachel stocked back and I can see her starting to get angry at him.

**"Grayson."** I say trying to make him stop talking. This weren't going to be nice if she lost control again and we were way too exposed here

**"Rachel, I wasn't."**

**"I read the note."**

**"Look- "**

**"You were going to leave me with Katherine until she stopped getting paid?" **she argues back and I lift a brow. Yes, that may be true, but leave me out of it, kid.

**"I just needed time to figure things out."**

**"Stop."**

**"Grayson stop."** My hand closes around his arm, trying to get him to snap out of this before it happens.

**"Rachel- "**

**"Stop lying!"** she screams. Her eyes are black and her skin gets whiter. Around us, the crystals of a couple of cars break into little pieces, making he alarms go off.

**"Fucking great."** I groan, getting a hold of the knife in case anyone got funny ideas. We were way too in the open and everything about us screamed for attention. God, I hate children. And working with cops.

**"I need to go back to the sisters!"** Rachel begs. Both Kory and Grayson are quick to comfort her, assuring her she's going back as we make out way to his car. I stay a little behind, watching the surroundings and making sure we nobody had caught eye of what happened.

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

As soon as we arrive to the sister's convent Rachel goes to the crypt to find silence and peace, but most importantly, to be alone. Kory stays behind talking with one of the sisters and the Detective sits beside Rachel, trying to talk to her.

I stand on the side, leaning against one of the doors. Gotham didn't have many churches or convent. It wasn't a city of neither of faith nor one where any kind of holy man would want to step foot on. Money, power, hunger or plain insanity are the things that people hold holy there. Nothing much matters, and in many levels is easier that way. Too many rules unknown rules here, at least there you easily found your way around them.

I stand there, watching the brunette boy talk to her. His chocolate eyes held a sorry look, the guilt of someone who hurt the innocent and never meant to. He moved and talked with a calculated tenderness, one of someone who knows what's like to be that lost.

I shake my head at the silly thought of familiarity that crosses my mind, but I can't really ignore it any longer. The boy was familiar to me, and in some way a little too much for my liking.

The scolding tone of his voice when he listed Kory's crimes held something that made me thing I had heard it before. The playfulness he had shown back in Dawn's place when we were talking on the couch made my mind race.

Something about it told me I knew him, something about him made me react in a way I had only reacted to twice before. But it couldn't be. Anika was dead and the Birdie Boy was a long shot away. I was being stupid, part of it probably getting blamed on my mind getting messed up from the frustration Rachel and this situation arose on me and part of it because of his pretty face.

**"Thinking about something?"**

**"I don't like this place. Somethings feels wrong with it."**

**"Yeah, I didn't take you for a church girl."**

**"Not many of those around Gotham."** I chuckle, looking back to Rachel. **"Are you good with all the kids or only the strays?"**

**"She's a good kid."**

**"She's tough, a fighter. Probably a survivor on the make."**

**"She reminds you of yourself?"** He asks, looking down to meet my eyes.

**"For her shake I hope no." **I mutter, my eyes trailing back to her. I still feel his eyes on me but I don't give it a second thought. If he's trying to figure out what I hide, he would have to tell me what he was hiding first. A trade's a trade.

**"By the way, I Kory's stealing your car."** I point out, motioning to the door when I start to hear the engine. The boy frowns and runs after her, cursing after her. Casting me one last glance he shakes his head and forces the car open, hotwiring it and following the car's thief.

The actions make me smirk but raise questions in my head again. Pretty boy could steal a car flawlessly. He had some hidden depths. So what else was he hiding?

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

I walk through the empty halls of the convent looking for Rachel. Now, some people may frown upon mistrusting nuns. Women of faith and charitable people, good people. But the place gave me the creeps, and so did they. They knew more than what they said, they knew about Rachel, about whatever was inside of Rachel.

I hear some of the youngest nuns talk as they pass and I hide on a corner. They talk about the girl, the demon inside her and how they must protect her. Rachel, no doubt. They had her somewhere hidden, keeping her away from us. Something inside me twists; I didn't like the idea of them caging her like a wild animal.

Nevertheless I scold myself. _She's your target, the package to be delivered. She's no different so get your head on the money and leave this place now, dumbass._

That's when I see her. The woman who looked at Rachel with tenderness, the one who knew her mother. She knew; she was my passage to get her back. I slide beside her, as silent as I ghost and before she can react I press the blade to her neck, covering her mouth to prevent any noise.

**"Don't scream or I cut right here, right now. Understood?"** the woman nods and I remove the hand from her mouth. **"Forgive me sister, but I need her back. Where is Rachel?"**

**"You don't understand, we have to protect her."**

**"That's what I'm here for. And I don't want an explanation; I want to know where she is."**

**"Her mother, oh poor little thing. She- "** she starts but I press the blade harder against her skin, cutting a bit and making one line of blood fall down her neck.

**"Where. Is. She. The next time I need to repeat myself, I send you with God himself."** I want her and she stiffens.

**"On the basement. She is safe there."**

**"She's not safe locked up."** I hiss before letting go of her and walk to the stairs, heading to the basement.

It's dark and cold and my blood burns with anger thinking she's there alone. Didn't matter who or what she is, no kid deserves to be in a place like that alone. As I step closer to the door I hear something. A voice, deep and rasp, muttering quick words. I catch a few of them and by the rhythm it sounds like a prayer but the words don't make sense to me.

**"Rachel. Are you inside, kiddo?"** I ask, trying to get her to answer me. Of course she was inside, where would you find a door full of crucifies if not for a demon-girl or whatever. But that thing wasn't friendly and I had already had a taste of its bitterness.

I grab two lock pickers from my bag and start to crack the locks. I work my way through them easily enough. But the moment I hear the tiny "click" of the lock, a brutal wave of energy throws me against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

My head starts to buzz and my ear bleeds but I get up as quick as I can. Making my eyes focus on the now blown-up door, I see a figure walk out of the convent through the huge hole on the wall that she made.

I close my eyes, running my hand through my hair and face –which makes me realize I have a bleeding nose- as I curse myself and all of my dumb decisions. Rachel was out. I had no idea how to track her. My head was spinning. The demon was out. And worst of all, if I loser her –if she dies- I'm not getting paid. 


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: TRUST

I keep Rachel in front of me as she runs into a hill. Something had been following us for the last twenty minutes. Something bit but agile and fast. I hear the growl come closer and Rachel stops, heavily breathing as she looks round.

The moment I see it, my hands get a grip of both knives strapped to my thighs. The teenager girl stands behind me. A green tiger circles us, looking between us but more precisely at me. Now, I'm a city girl. We may have psychopaths dressed up as clowns and giant bats, but we don't have tigers. So probably fighting a green tiger qualifies as a new stranger of what my life had become.

But it doesn't attack. Instead he roars and I hear bones cracking. Confused, I lower slightly the knives but I keep my guard up. The tiger runs behind some branches. Rachel puts her hand on my arm, making me drop them to my sides when we hear a human gasp.

From behind the branches, the green haired boy from the roller park stands up.

**"How-? How did you-?"**

**"Don't worry. I don't bite."**

**"Well that's a relief. What the fuck just happened?"** I tell him, raising my arm so he doesn't step closer to us.

**"C'mon. I know a place."** The boy says and I look at him ready to snap. However Rachel steps towards him, accepting the friendly hand he offers her.

**"Rachel, what the hell you think you're doing? Come here."** I tell her but she ignores me and keeps on walking down the hill with the strange boy. I groan, hiding the knives again as I start to jog down the hill. **"I hate kids."**

We arrive to a shitty beaten down house. It's not much but there's a fire place and the boy –Gar- starts to make a fire. I stand behind Rachel; eyes trailing the boy's every move as I play with the butterfly knife.

**"It's not too far from here. We'll just warm up for a bit"**

**"What's not far from here? Where are we going?"** she finally asks a decent question.

**"Somewhere you can chill."** He answers and I chuckle.

**"Well, Gar, you can start explaining how the hell you turn into a green tiger. Also why are you green? And do you usually creep around the woods looking for runaway girls?"**

**"It's a long story. I don't know why I'm green. And I wasn't creeping; I was running around and heard the explosion. Well- watched it too."** he answers sitting next to Rachel when he sees I won't gut him. **"You know you're bleeding, right? We have first aid at the house. I'm sure Larry would be glad to help you."**

**"I'm fine."** I tell him and he nods unsure. A hit on the head and some leg pain wasn't bad. Actually it's what I lived with nearly every day. Broken ribs, now that was annoying.

**"I can't chill. You don't understand, I'm changing. I can feel it, it's getting worse."** Rachel says, her eyes trailing to me before falling back to the fire.

**"Well, no worse than the crew I live with. Trust me. We're... special too."**

**"No shit, you turn into a tiger."** I snicker and he chuckles, nodding and offering me a kind smile.

**"I'm not special. I'm dangerous. You saw what I did back there. I-"**

**"And you say what I did back there. I mean she's freaking out."** He points to me and Rachel chuckles. **"S-Sorry what's your name?"**

**"Katherine. And not freaking out, but I was ready to cut you open kid."**

**"Yeah that wasn't nice. I wasn't going to hurt you."**

**"Giant green tiger." **I repeat and he laughs.

**"Yeah you have a point. You're not scarred of me, right?"**

**"No. No. I blew the roof of a church. And you're still helping me so..."**

**"I have green hair."** He laughs and I see a smile grow in Rachel's face. **"Freaks everywhere, I guess."**

The silence that was starting to settle between us is violently disturbed by a gunshot. I push my back off the wall, knifes on hand before I turn to look at the kids.

**"Do not come out."**

I walk outside the house, my silent footsteps barely touching the snow-covered ground. As I step closer I can identify two voices. Male. A hunting trip I guess. I stand behind them, I can see them towering over a dead doe as they laugh about it.

I roll my eyes and I'm about to turn back to the house when I hear loud footsteps. Seconds later Rachel appears, running towards the animal and standing between her and the hunters. A roar crosses the woods and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath before I can snap at the two kids.

One of the hunters steps closer to her and I slide behind him, stopping hi dead on his tracks when he feels the cold blade presses against his neck.

**"Not one step closer."**

Gar starts to circle around us, making the two hunters shake in fear. When he roars again, one falls to the ground and the other shakes against the blade, earning a shallow cut. I push him to the ground with his friend and before the tiger boy can offer another growl they jump to their feet and disappear.

Rachel kneels down to pet the dead animal and Gar turns back into a kid. When he comes to stand next to us I look at him, his eyes trail to the ground under my glare.

**"Which part of "do not come out" you two didn't understand? Because it's pretty basic English and I'm curious to know. Ra-Rachel are you crying?"**

The blue haired girl doesn't reply and I kneel down next to her. Her shoulders are shaking which is enough of an answer. Carefully, I place arm around her shoulders and I bring her closer to me.

**"Hey Rach, it's fine. The doe did not deserve it, but we can't stay here any longer. It's getting late and you're freezing. C'mon."** I tell her softly. Rachel nods slightly and caresses the animal one last time before grabbing my offering hand and get up as we follow Gar.

After a few minutes of walking we finally see Gar's house. Well, manor would be a more appropriated world. I had only seen one manor before, Bruce Wayne's and just on the outside. Selina thought it would be nice to show me how I could sneak into the rich boys houses without activating any alarms.

**"Wow."**

**"Why does everyone have a nicer place than mine?"**

**"C'mon."** the teenager boy says, offering us a grin as Rachel follows him, clearly amazed by the big house.

As we walk down the stairs and into the basement of the house, Gar closes the door and turns on the lights. An amused chuckles escapes past my lips as I watch in awe the room. Cool did not begin to explain how awesome it was.

**"Holy shit."**

**"Good taste, kid. I'm impressed."** I compliment him and he smiles at me before taking off his jacket.

**"Thanks. You want a pop? I got everything. Root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"** he asks, walking to the big fridge.

**"Grape."**

**"I'm good, thanks kid."**

Rachel wanders the room, looking at the posters hanging on the walls. I sit on one of the comfortable, closing my eyes for half a second before I feel a tap on my shoulder. Gar hands me a piece of paper and a tight smile.

**"I have a mirror too if you want."**

**"I'll be fine."** He nods before starting an argument with Rachel about how the stuff were "timeless classics" and not old.

**"Yeah, they died."** Gar says when he notices Rachel stares at a picture. I turn to look at it, a nostalgic smile creeping on my lips. He looked so happy, his mother was a beautiful woman with warm smile and his father looked kind. My gaze falls to the ground when I feel the pinch on my heart, his kind smile reminded me too much of him.

**"My mom died too. She was all I had."**

**"So, who's she? And who were the people you were with at the roller rink?"**

**"Think of me as an underpaid babysitter."** I tell him, Rachel chuckles at the "underpaid" bit before turning to her serious stance.

**"Just people."** Yeah, "just people" is easier to explain than finding a name for what we were. **"So, if your parents are gone... who lives here?"**

**"That is a complicated answer."**

**"One I'm sure it's so great to hear but we should leave. I'm getting the first car we can find and drive back to Detroit." **Rachel looks at me with a pleading stare but I shake my head. Now that I had gotten rid of the pretty boy I wasn't going to take in another kid.

But a groaning voice calls his name and his eyes widen. I jump to my feet, standing in front of Rachel in seconds.

**"Who is that?"**

**"The complicated answer. You two need to hide."**

**"Hide? From what?"**

**"Just hide, please!"** he insists before pushing us inside a closet.

I push Rachel behind me when the door opens. Gar jumps on the chair and puts on his headphones as he pretends to play a game. A big shadow creeps over the teen as he calls his name over again until he pretends to notice his presence for the first time.

**"Hey, Cliff. What's up dude?"**

**"Who are you talking to?"** a deep mechanical-like voice asks him.

**"Uh, myself."**

**"Where were you today?"**

**"Down here. Duh."** He replies rolling his eyes in a fact-like manner.

**"Bullshit. You went to town again."** His hand goes behind him. Rachel gasps behind me when he sees that the hand is a metallic one and I send her a look to shut her up. Gar sends us a panicky look before composing himself again.

**"My controller broke and I had to get a new one. Okay? I knew I could get there and back before chief came home."**

**"Oh shit. Kid."** So the kid wasn't allowed to be seen, that's' interesting. Not that it wouldn't make sense, that kind of thing brings attention everywhere. Not so sure about Gotham, after Ivy and Freeze a green lion wouldn't make the news.

**"Relax. No one followed me. Kept a low profile."** He lies, sitting back on the chair and facing the huge TV.

**"You wanna keep a low profile you wear a hat."**

**"Ja! Funny. You know that's a good joke. I heard another good joke. Why was the robot mad? Because someone kept pushing his buttons."** I frown at the joke. Not only because Riddler could make better ones, but for the choice of it. The guy, Cliff, made one about his green hair. Gar made one about robots. If it's concerning the metallic hand, the kid could be a dick.

**"Keep pushing them, there'll be a green tiger skin rug in my bedroom. Dinner. One hour. Come tell Larry what you want."** He says before turning to leave the room.

**"Okay. I'll be up in a minute."**

**"I was not out on this Earth to babysit."** He complains and I nod softly. Yeah dude, I feel your pain.

Gar puts the headphones back inand we hear the door close followed by loud footsteps. Rachel sights and loves to open the door but I push her back to the wall. The footsteps weren't changing; they didn't make enough noise to hold weight.

**"That was close. Anyone want to play?"** Gar asks before going to look for more controllers.

Suddenly the door opens and Rachel screams behind me. I point he knife I had up my sleeve to the guy in front of me before I can react to it. Big red eyes stare at us. A brown metallic head at the other end of the blade

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

After a few introductions and a little of bickering between the hosts of the house we decide to stay for dinner. Gar wanted to have Rachel around, which even I had to admit wad cute and the mommy guy –Larry- well, his food smelled amazing.

I stare at myself on the mirror as I clean up a little bit. My hair looks like a mess so I try to work on the knots to braid it. With a clean towel I wash the dry blood away from my forehead and under the nose.

**"You need help?"**

**"Just a little cut. Some stitches and I'll be fine, thanks."** I say not looking up and opening the aid kit Gar had pointed me to.

**"I can help you. I can still see with these, and stitches are not something I'm foreign with."**

**"You any good?"**

**"I was on the army." **Larry replies before grabbing the needle and standing in front of me. **"May I?"**

I shrug and let him work. His hands are steady and his work is gentle. My eyes trails form the dark googles to the gloves he wears. "Unconventionally challenged" is what Gar said the Chief called them. A nice word for freaks I would assume. Or a gentle one for prisoners.

**"I was more handsome to stare at before, I can promise you that."**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"**

**"It's fine. We don't get many guests, new stares are welcomed."** He comments, his voice as steady as his hands.

**"I'm not one to stay and play guest, no offence. I'd rather get Rachel and go back home."**

**"She's your sister?"**

**"It's a bit complicated."**

**"Yeah tell me about it, that could be my life."** He says before putting down the needle and checks his work. **"See? Pretty again."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Anytime. Dinner's ready, by the way."** I nod, turning to look back at the mirror before grabbing my bag and join them.

Larry said he was on the army, but he might as well have been a world class chef. Tons of food adorns the table and Rachel stares at it in awe and I have to admit that so did I. The last time I saw that much food was when Selina took me undercover to an elite ball.

**"Let's eat."** Gar says and every starts to grab something to chew.

Rachel eats a bit of her waffle and I start to binge-eat the fried chicken on my plate. When I look up I notice Cliff staring between us two. Rachel stops eating and I look back at him.

**"For God's sake, Cliff, stop staring at the poor girls."**

**"So, are the waffles crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?"**

**"They're perfect."**

**"Yeah. How's the chicken?"**

**"Great."** I tell him a bit confused but then it hits me. Gar said they saved his brain, but all of it is artificial. He can't eat anymore, can't drink. But he still has the memories of it. It must be hard to have something for it to be ripped away from you.

**"I used to love fried chicken. I loved to swim, eat, dance. I used to love dancing."**

**"Why can't you dance?"** Rachel asks him innocently.

**"Ah, forget it. You're young. Nobody's dancing with this."** He says, referring to himself without much consideration.

**"I would."** The kid offers before doing a bad robot dance with even worse noises. Nevertheless we still laugh, even Cliff does.

**"She can stay."** Rachel smiles and turns to look at me, but her smile falls a little bit. She knows we're not staying, not for long.

**"Sounds like everyone's having fun. So sorry I'm late."** A beautiful woman says as she opens the door.

**"Ah, Rita."** Larry says as he walks closer to the woman, offering her a plate.

**"I was putting myself together. You know it takes some time. Heard we have some guests from the outside."** She says looking at us while she grabs a big steak. **"I'm Rita."**

**"Rachel. This is Katherine."**

**"Delighted to meet you."** she smiles at us before putting more food on her plate. I frown a little bit but put it away in fear to be offensive. She was petite and slim. Where she will put all that food I had no idea. **"I'm famished. My condition requires a particularly high caloric intake."**

We just nod, not wanting to judge. Out of everyone here, probably I'm the last person who would have the luxury to do so. We keep on eating, enjoying the food and the small talk and praises to Larry's coocking.

**"Are you okay?"** Rachel asks when Rita starts to shake. Part of her face had puffed up. Self-consciously she covers that part of her face.

**"Rita?"**

**"I, um ... I should have stayed in bed."** The blue haired girl grabs her hand, closing her eyes for a few before re-opening them with a new softness on them

**"It's okay. I'm not afraid of you."** Rita stares at her before looking at me.

**"I'm the last person you should seek judgment from, trust me."**

The woman nods softly before letting her hand fall down. But the door opens harshly and an old looking man walks through it. His eyes are cold and there's something behind them that activate my fight or flight instincts.

**"Who are them?"**

**"Chief, I-I can explain."**

**"Later. I have a new patient."** He says and all of them jump to their feet.

Rachel follows them and I run after her. We enter the basement and the boy tells us to watch from upstairs. They get on surgery gloves and start to work on the kid on the table. The moment the man they refer to Chief injects a blue liquid on the I.V she starts to convulse.

I see Rachel turn to walk down but I grab her by the arm. Her eyes beg me, she know she can help but I know better –or at least I like to think I do- and showing her powers to this man wasn't like showing them to Gar.

**"Don't think about it."**

**"She's going to die."** Rachel repeats and pushes pass me as she races down the stairs.

The Roth girl walks to her and grabs her hand, trying to make her focus on her eyes. She shushes Gar when he tries to ask what she's doing and closes her eyes. The familiar darkness around her eyes forms and the next moment the girl's breathing starts to slow down.

Only when the girl falls either asleep or unconscious she steps away from her. I walk beside her, my eyes fix on the Chief man. His eyes are locked on Rachel and it's easy to see he's in complete awe of her, of her power.

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

We sit back on the table with Rachel on my right and the Chief on my left. The more he looks at her the, more I become more aware of the knife resting inside my boot and up my sleeve. Maybe I was paranoid –a very known fact- but I knew men like him, I knew power-driven men anywhere.

**"I didn't mean to be any trouble. I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be sorry. You helped us save that young woman's life, and we are very grateful for it."** He praises her. **"You were a surprise to me. That's all. Well, you both were."**

**"I tried to warn the kid."**

**"Well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?"**

**"And what is it that you do?"** I ask, an ice cold glare directed to the man.

**"I help people that others have given up on. I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope. Don't you?"**

**"I heard that one before, from Doctor Hugo Strange."** I answer not breaking eyes contact. Strange too thought he was doing what others couldn't. Obviously didn't work out.** "He proved that it can be a dangerous path."**

**"Our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable. I freed her."**

**"And I'm very thankful, Chief."**

**"Then Larry. A pilot in the Air Force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy. He was given mere days to live. That was over fifty years ago. Cliff's story you already know. And finally Garfield."**

**"He cured me."** The Asian boy says

**"From what?"**

**"A rare disease he contracted from a rarer species of primate in the Congo basin. Although, the cure I administered had unforeseen side effects." **The man vaguely says, tearing his eyes from me to Rachel. _Yeah, side effects that make him turn into a gigantic cat._

**"Chief believes that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it. It took me a while to figure it out, but-"**

**"That's how you can... But why a-"**

**"I don't know. He thinks it's psychological. Tigers have been my favorite since I was a kid."**

**"So, you all just live here?"**

**"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel. It's an incubation chamber, an experiment."** Yeah there it is, the confession I knew it will come. I send Rachel a glare, one meaning for her to not ask anything else and not get too comfortable. It was obvious he had plans for her too.** "The work I do n them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years. What's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions of lives. I think I can help you too, Rachel."**

**"She doesn't need your help."** I cut her before she can answer.

**"Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield supposedly didn't need my help either. They said that I couldn't help them. That they were doomed. And yet, here they all sit, enjoying desert."** He replies, looking at them before pausing to go back to the teenager girl.** "If you let me examine you, do some tests..."**

**"No."** Hard, cold and authoritarian is what can be heard on that simple word. But I know better and behind it I feel a little of panic come out of me.

**"This isn't your decision to make, miss."**

**"Neither is the decision of a thirteen years old on the run."** I reply, narrowing my eyes at him.** "You want her to play human guinea pig. Telling her some bullshit speech about how she can help the doomed, how you can help them? And then what? You'll keep her locked up here like the rest of them?"**

**"Kat-"**

**"No."** I repeat, frowning slightly at the headache forming on the back of my brain. **"Rach get up, we're leaving."**

**"Kat?"** Rachel asks when my knee buckle, making me fall back down the chair. **"Kat? What's going on?"**

**"Larry, Rita get her to one of the spare bedrooms, I fear the cold atmosphere from earlier may have took a hit on her."** Slowly I turn to look at him; his words mean anything when I see the glimpse of light on his eyes. Bastard drugged me, I knew that much.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

Artificial lights are the first thing I can see when I wake up. The moment my eyes fly open I jump to my feet, looking around the room for my bag while I check on my knives. I grab the bag, crossing it over my chest and I open the door.

I walk down the halls of the manor when I see a shadow walk by. My back presses against the dark walls as I keep walking. Not a sound my feet makes as I land at the beginning of the stairs. I recognize the door, heavy and cold, leaving to the basement.

The moment I step inside the dark room I see Gar fall backwards. Rachel's panicking look follows him and I practically let out a growl when I see her strapped to the surgical bed.

**"He'll be alright."**

**"You hurt him."** Her voice deepens and I know that the demon is out to play. **"You hurt my friends."**

Rachel screams and something –her aura if we get mystical- tears itself away from her. I look at the man, his eyes are in awe but his hand still holds the needle threatening her. I throw him the knife hidden on my boot, making him cry in hurt as he lets go of the needle and sees the blood coming out of his hand and fingers.

**"I said. Do not touch the kid."**

Rachel whispers something and the next thing I know the lights start the blink. The darkness flows out of Rachel's mouth. Chief takes a stand back, staring at it with both fear and admiration. I run to her side, freeing her form the straps and trying to make her come back.

**"Rach, c'mon kiddo come back. You're safe, c'mon please. Rachel please!"**

But she's un-responsive. However, the darkness seems to have an idea of what to do and wraps itself around Chief. It pushes him up in the air before crashing him against the walls, making him scream and cry in pain.

I beg Rachel to stop. He deserved it, and I was glad to put an end to his miserable life. But when Rachel comes back to her senses, she'll see what she's done. The kid didn't deserve that blood on her hands.

Finally she lets go of him and falls to the ground unconscious. I move to check on Gar, removing the needle form his skin. He had drugged him, probably with something stronger than what he drugged me with. But his breathing is strong and so is his pulse so he'll be fine.

**"Rachel!"** My head snaps at the Detective's voice. Seconds after he comes to stand beside me. My blue eyes connect with his brown eyes and I nod softly, answering the question he silently asks.

He takes another step towards the girl, entering the bubble of demon darkness. He calls for the girl one and twice again until he stands in front of her. But something in Rachel lights up and she fights the darkness inside her, answering him and pleading him to get out now that he can.

Grayson holds Rachel tight against him, calming her down. Rachel's eyes are closed, sobs leaving her body. I let out a deep sight, closing my eyes as relief washes over me. Rachel was safe and a huge part of it was because of him. Maybe staying with them wasn't such a bad idea after all.

** _[ / ] [ / ] / ]_ **

Kory and Rachel get inside the car while I wait for Gar to finish his goodbyes. The kid was great and even if he loves those people, he longed to see the world –and they felt the same about him. 

**"You got stitches."**

**"Yeah, Rachel threw me against a wall. Again. Larry gave me stitches."** I explain, leaning against the car and turning to look at him. **"You made a very big promise in there. Do you plan on keeping it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. She needs you. And I'll need you by her side if we're doing this."** We stay in silence for a few seconds before my eyes move to the back of the car. **"You think she's trustworthy? Do you trust her with Rachel?"**

**"Yes, I trust her to help her. Do you trust me this time?"**

**"Wouldn't you like to know."** I answer, giving him half a grin to which he lets out a chuckle, nodding softly.

**"Just as cryptic as ever. You remind of someone I used to know." **There'ssomething behind his eyes, a reminiscent fire maybe. A soft warmth he couldremember but not burning enough for him to actually pursue it. Just enough tolight up those chocolate eyes.

**"I highly doubt it, rich boy."**

Our conversation is cut short when Garfield walks to us, giving us a smile before opening the back door and squeezing inside with Kory and Rachel. Grayson open the driver's door and I look to the star-lightened sky before opening my door.

**"And the number goes up to five. Definitely underpaid babysitter."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · | Leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚
> 
> words: 4 746


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: LIES AND TRUTHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 6 670
> 
> · | Leave a vote and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚

Rachel jumps on the cheap motel bed, pizza slide on her hand. Kory stands leaned on the wall, keeping an eye over the two teenagers. Gar garbs a pizza box, looking through all the pieces and deciding which one he likes the best before grabbing it and sitting next to Rachel, handing me the hot box. I seat on the shitty chair, biting down the hot food and relaxing for a second.

After getting out of the manor and driving non-stop for hours we finally made it to a shitty motel. Nobody was very excited about spending the night there. To be honest, nobody was very excited about the detective's last decision –which included trading the Porsche for a minivan before I could even attempt to steal it for a ride.

**"All right, guys. Listen up. We're all in one piece, more or less. We need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission critical."**

**""Mission critical"?"**

**"Is that a cop thing? It sounds like a cop thing."**

**"It's military talk actually."** I tell the green haired boy. My eyes move to pry on the man. Military tactics and lingo was not something taught on the law forces. Unless we're talking federal or C.I.A level.

**"I had some combat training when I was younger."**

**"And he's a cop."**

**"I'm sorry, you were referring to "we"?"** Kory asks.

**"We, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy."**

**"Which makes us what?"**

**"Nothing. An inconvenience, really."** I mutter under my breath but pretty boy seems to hear it as he sends me an annoyed look to which I reply with an innocent smile.

**"Let's call it an alliance. One born of mutual need."**

**"And what is that?"**

**"To stay alive. We have no idea how long until they find us."**

**"You just said "they". Who are "they"? What do they want." **Gar asks. Truly the poor boy had just walked in here blindly and now we were responsible for him. I am not having another dead kid on my conscience.

**"We don't know who they are. But they want me."**

**"It's because of her.... Abilities."**

**"They make violence look like an art."**

**"It's pretty fucking impressive really."** I admit. A hint of awe on my voice. Sure they were bastards that were better off dead. But the fighter on me, the street kid who had spent one too many nights on the clandestine fight rings down the Nobs couldn't help but acknowledge how sick their moves were.

**"The people that attacked us fought in unison. They were perfectly coordinated. We're not. We can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves."**

**"Inspiring."** Kory says and I loudly chuckle. She sends me and smirk to which I answer with a playful wink. I may need a partner in crime to get under his skin.

**"You do realize the probabilities of that happening are slim to none, right?"**

**"Yes. So we have to stick together."** His words are slow and dragging, brown eyes on me. He knows I don't like the idea, but he also knows that Rachel needs him. **"And we train."**

** _[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]_ **

So that's what we intent to do. Or at least try to do so. Now we stand inside an old but huge barn. Grayson stands in front of us, ready to give a prep talk and guide us. Kory stands next to Rachel and Gar while I seat on a big pile of dry straw.

My eyes are fix on him as he talks strategy. Familiar talk. Selina used the same lingo with me when preparing for a heist. One too many hearing on the GCPD radio, and even the interactions between the Bat and Birdie Boy before they slip to get us both.

He had to have military background to a certain degree. The edge and authority on his voice made it clear it wasn't his first time leading. He knows what he's talking about. But it doesn't make sense, not really. The Gazette would have reported if he had gotten into the military –that magazine always knew everything- and he wasn't that up on the cop hierarchy. So where did that come from?

**"Kory. Rachel said you could create light. Heat."**

**"We saw what you did to that guy. That's exposure to a high fire, pretty intense heat."** I add, reminding how he was burned to death to the core.

**"Honestly I'm still trying to figure it out."**

**"Okay, so let's figure it out together. How exactly does it work?"**

**"I think it comes from the sun I can absolve its power and direct it. I'm weaker at night though."** The magenta haired woman explains, not very sure of herself. **"Uh, sometimes empty. It takes me a while to recharge."**

**"How long?"**

**"Few hours. A day. I don't know."**

**"Can you fight hand-to-hand? If you're "empty" and can't do the simples you're as good as dead."**

**"I can fight."** She assures me, tilling her head to the side.

**"Can you control it?"**

**"Of course."** Her voice steady and challenging.

**"Okay. Could you hit that tractor?"**

**"Watch."**

Kory steps towards the old tractor, standing in a fighting position. Her back is t us but the sun hits her perfectly on the front. Suddenly her hair starts t get bright orange and seconds after a hit of fire come out of her hand, hitting the tractor plenty.

**"Damn, girl."** I chuckle, watching the huge hole that traverses the machine. Firefly couldn't do that naturally.

**"Suppose I could use a bit of practice."** She sasses the brunette boy when she passes by him. A cocky smirk on her full lips when he high fives Gar.

**"Your turn."**

**"Okay, just... uh, give me a second."**

**"Anytime today would be good."** Dick pressures him, making the boy turn to look at him.

**"Hey Grayson, shut it."**

**"It's, uh... it's a little weird with you watching and all. The first time I transformed I tore through my clothes, and, uh... This is my favorite jacket."**

**"Hold on. You have to be naked to-"**

**"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I promise."**

**"Heard that before."**

**"Yeah but it's the first time that's actually going to be memorable."** I joke, earning a knowing grin from the woman.

**"Just, uh, turn around."**

We turn around, both Grayson and Kory still not very convinced about this. We hear Gar taking his clothes off and soon the sound of groaning and flesh ripping follows. I can't help but think about what he said at the Manor. His change of a life, not a normal one but maybe some people are just not meant to have a normal one.

A loud growl breaks the woman's complains about waiting too much. The scary jump he makes is enough to make me break and start laughing loudly. When I calm down I meet his dark eyes watching me closely. The familiar annoyance still there, but something warmer burned behind it. A hint of suspicious tainting it but as soon as it appear it was gone.

**"Well, what do you know? It was worth it."**

**"That's him?"**

**"I know, right?"**

**"How?"** he asks, eyes back on the tiger as he follows his every moves.

**"He got sick or something."**

**"The flu turned him into a tiger?"** Kory asks skeptically as Gar passes her by and come to stand next to me.

The green tiger circles me before walking closer and sitting in front of me. I chuckle when he lowers his head and I let my hand caress the green fur. His eyes shine with excitement and I just smile at him.

**"Katherine, be careful."**

**"He's a giant kitten. It's adorable, even if it's green."** I roll my eyes still petting him before he walks away and back to his previous position.

**"Okay, you can turn back now... into Gar."**

Garfield complies and lays down before starting to growl and turn back into the teenager. He jumps to his feet, an excited smile on his lips. We all look away from him and Rachel reminds him that he's, in fact, naked.

**"So have you eaten anyone before?"**

**"Eaten? No. Dude, I haven't even bitten anyone before."** The boy chuckles, this time clothed.

**"Be a lot scared if he wasn't green, or vegan."**

**"Okay so we have Sun Woman and Tiger Boy."**

**"You're naming skills are awful."**

**"Rachel, you're next."** Gar cheers and I send him a glare.

**"No. No, I could hurt someone."**

**"Hurting people is kinda the idea here."**

**"I could hurt one of you."** she clarifies, knowing that that's the most probable outcome.

**"It's a part of you. You gotta stop being afraid of it."**

**"Grayson, a word."** I demand, all of them glaring back to me.

Gar and Kory go talk with Rachel, trying to ease her a little bit about her lack of control on her powers. He follows me to a corner, finding some privacy to talk.

**"She can't."**

**"She needs to."** He argues. **"They're after her. She has to be able to defend herself."**

**"She doesn't know how to. She's going to lose control and try to kill one of us. She's done it at least five times."**

**"So much faith."**

**"This isn't about faith, it's about facts. Training and learning can't be rushed and needs a base. It needs a knowledge that nobody here has. We can't just push her and see how she handles herself. Fear is not a good motivation either."**

**"Some people would disagree."** He answers, his voice turning colder. **"She's doing it. If she can't handle herself she's dead. And so are we. Last time we faced them you nearly end up dead, remember? They caught us unprepared."**

**"And whose fault is that?"** I snap back, daring him to say more about that night and the reasons we were all on the rooftop. After a long pause my eyes fall to Rachel who stares at both of us. **"She's not ready."**

**"She'll never be. No one ever is, but she has to."**

**"When she loses control- "**

**"She can do this."**

**"When she loses control,"** I insist **"maybe you can remind yourself that your "training" may not be the only solution."**

We move back with the group and give Rachel a little nod. The girl faces the wall, letting out a loud sight as she raises her arms. The dark stuff starts to appear, dripping out of her arms and raising into the sky. We stare at her, uneasy to what to do next. This was a bad idea ans now we all knew it.

**"Okay you can bring it back now."**

**"Kiddo."**

But my warning is lost when the dark matter flows through her and makes its way to us. Garfield ducks down and a string hold appear around my waist as it pushes me out of the way before Kory hits it with a solar blast. The matter –and Rachel- hiss in pain and it all comes back down violently.

**"I'm fine. Stay back."**

**"Are you sure?"** he checks again, letting go of my waist before I punch him for not listening to me.

**"Did I hurt you?"**

**"I just- I juts a little more practice. That's all."** She brushes it off, uncomfortable with the attention and the situation in itself.

**"So... we all did our thing. What's your thing, man?"**

**"I can keep you alive."** The heir says before walking out of the barn.

**"Bit dramatic."**

**"I think that's his brand."** Kory adds, grinning at me and joining the teasing. **"So what can you do?"**

**"I can steal your wallets."** I simply say, grabbing three different wallets from the pockets of my jacket. **"If I were you I'd count it all. I have a record."**

She chuckles, grabbing the wallet mid-air before giving me a little praise and a wink. Rachel rolls her eyes and I laugh, messing her hair a little bit. The green haired boy stares at me an impressed look on his eyes.

**"You're a thief."**

**"Among other things."**

**"She also kicks ass. Like with knifes and properly fighting badass."**

**"You stroke my ego too much, Rach."** I joke, following the two kids out and back to the shitty motel.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

Lying and keeping things from people are two things deeply rooted on our genetic code. That's one thing I've always believed in. Nobody walks around with their hearts on their sleeves, not fully. Not unless you want to die or are a sociopath.

I knew reservation when I saw it. Lies, hidden and half-truths are easy to recognize. It's all in the eyes, in the right kind of eyes. The words are easy to learn, and so is the body language. But there are some kind of eyes you just see through. Those could never hide something from you, no totally.

That's why I know he's hiding something. Not that this were breaking news, but something newer. Something Kory did know, but not the kids. Which leads me to believe they discovered while I was with them on the woods, maybe when I stayed back at the convent.

**"Hey, alcohol's on me. Wanna get drunk?" **Kory asks the second I open my room's door. She holds a bottle of tequila and a playful smile on her lips.

**"Sounds like my kind of fun."** I laugh, leaning against the door.** "But not tonight, sorry. I need to do some stuff."**

**"Stuff, huh? Is that how we're calling it now? I could taste the tension."**

**"You're a tease."** I chuckle rolling my eyes. **"He's hiding something, it's bothering me."**

**"He is. But so are you."**

**"I'm not a fan of talking feelings of sharing sob backstories. It's better if people don't know."**

**"Better? I'm not so sure. Easier? Sure."** The beautiful woman says, looking at the alcohol bottle. **"Take it from someone who doesn't remember who she is. Sobbing backstories are not always bad to share. You might find out that you have more in common than what you think. If we're doing this, we need to trust each other out there."**

**"Yeah well... trust issues are a must when you survive alone on the streets."**

**"Well you're not alone now. Maybe a leap of faith is in order."** She says, dark eyes moving to meet my bright ones. **"And if it doesn't work... You can always get him drunk."**

**"That's such a dude move."** I join her laughing, grabbing the tequila and giving it a swing. **"You are so wise. You kind of remind me of my sister."**

**"I have a feeling she's great."**

**"She's amazing. Thank you."**

**"Anytime, Katherine."**

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

**"Open the door, rich boy."** The loud knocking on the door repeating itself after I spend one too many seconds waiting.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"You and I, we need to talk."** I walk past him, walking in the moment he steps aside.

**"Can I get dressed first?"**

**"I'll throw a dollar if I see something I haven't before."** I roll my eyes leaving my jacket on the little chair and dropping on the old mattress.

**"Comfortable?"**

**"I've had worse. You see, you're hiding something from us. You talk this talk of team work and how we need to have each other's backs yet you are not telling us something very important. I'm going to find out what that is."**

**"You should have brought alcohol then."** He jokes, leaning against the tiny drawer.

**"Kory said the same. The thing is, I don't need you drunk to tell me what I want."**

**"Cocky much."**

**"You have the moves, you know how to steal a car, you know combat training to a ridiculous level... Yet you are a rich orphan boy with a dead-end low wage job. Something's not adding up."**

**"Maybe I have more depth than you realized."** He says, eyes meeting mine as I raise myself, holding my weight with my forearms.

**"Oh I know you do, pretty boy."** I tease. He looks down to his feet, but I see the ghost of a smirk on his lips when the nickname leaves my lips.** "There's a familiarity on you. I can't seem to find why, but it's a gut feeling that tells me that maybe you're not so bad."**

**"So you trust me."**

**"Don't get ahead of yourself. I would trust you to have my back in a fight. Doesn't mean that we're going to hold hand and braid each other's hair." **I roll my eyes at the hint of pride and ego that taints his voice.

**"Well, a good first step on trust is to give me my wallet back."**

**"You knew?"** He nods, catching it easily when I throw it at him.

**"I found out when I got here. Should I count it?"**

**"I wasn't interested on stealing your money. I'm sure I'm actually richer than you if we don't count Bruce's money."** And it's probably true. This line of job pays well, way better than a detective wage that's for sure.

**"Don't do it again."**

**"Then don't lie. And I didn't find anything other than a cute pic of your when you were a kid, a photo of your mom –she was gorgeous by the way- and what I'm guessing are rooted daddy issues."**

**"I don't have daddy issues."** He denies it, a little too quick which makes me chuckle. **"Why are you here, Katherine?"**

**"If I'm being honest with you, this job is getting on my nerves. It was supposed to be easy. Not adding distractions. No Gar, no Kory, definitely not you... Getting to know Rachel wasn't even a thing I considered."**

**"You regret taking the job?"**

**"Don't look for a moral backbone on me, Grayson. You'll only end up disappointed. Money is money; I don't care where it comes from or from whom."**

**"Very noble."**

**"Not everyone is a trust fund baby."** I shoot back, he chuckles muttering a little "touché". Letting out a groan, I lay back on the bed, covering my face with my hands. **"I'm just stressed."**

**"Yeah, welcome to the club."** The frustrated sight he lets out being the last thing either of us says for a while.

Going back to my previous position, I stare at the man in front of me. Not even with his most annoying mysterious ways I could deny he was handsome. I mean, he was pretty boy for a reason, right? Gotham's golden boy, as Gazette love to call him.

His hair is damp, falling to his eyes in a messy and casual way. A few water drops falling from time to time. His dark eyes always seemed to hold familiar warmth, one that I could swear I had seen before. They held depth, held pain and loss yet they weren't out of light and playfulness. You just needed to know where to look for it.

When my eyes drop to his bare chest, the first thing I notice are the scars. One too many scars I'd say. Soft pink plumpness in a cross form lingers a little lower than his collarbone. A knife injury, one done with time to make that mark. The second one is fainter, more superficial and for the look of it defensive. Just barely touching but with enough determination to scar visibly.

But the one that my eyes linger on the most is on his left arm. Three perfect pink parallel lines adorn it. The trace is long and defined. It could pass for a cat's scratch. If the cat had knifes for nails that is.

How did he get them? How did he get that one particularly? Did he got in fights –knife fights- in Gotham? Could not be that, elite kids didn't walk around the Nobs. Not if they didn't get mugged or bait for ransom.

Getting up the bed I slowly walk towards him. His eyes linger on me as I stand inches away from him. Brown meeting blue in a cautious yet awaited dance. I tear my eyes away from his, following my hand's movement as it traces the scratches. My fingertips barely touch his arm, raising goosebumps under them and I can't help but grin at it.

My hand travels up his arm, tracing the defined jawline until it reaches his cheek where I stop it. His hands have a strong grip on my waist, his eyes exploring my face. I lean slightly, rising myself on my tip toes even if he's half-sit on the drawer.

**"Katherine..." **he trails off, lips inches away from each other, his eyes searching for something on mine.

**"Shut up, Dick."**

Seconds after my lips crash against his. The brunette man is eager to kiss back, bringing me closer to him as one of his hands travel up my back until it gets a hold of my neck. The kiss is heated and eager. Soft lips moving against slightly chapped ones. The boy grabs my lower lips between his teeth as he easily turns us so I sit on the drawer, gaining a little of height.

My hands connect on the back of his necks as I start to play with the soft dark hair. His naked hand goes under my shirt, caressing the skin on my hips as his lips drop from my own to my jaw and neck.

**"Should just take it off."** I whisper when he starts playing with it and I hear him chuckle, feeling him smirk down my neck.

I push myself off the drawer as he starts walking backwards until he hits the bed. I push him down, throwing my shirt to the floor before he brings me to sit on his lap. He keeps on trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck. I tug at his hair, bringing his attention to me and I kiss him, hands running through his hair as his hands go to my waist, keeping me close and looking for friction.

But a knock on the door makes him stop, pulling away slightly. I groan annoyed at whoever is on the other side of the door.

**"I swear these kids have the worse timing."**

**"I should see who it is."** Grayson says and I roll to my side, lading on my back on the mattress.

**"Maybe wanna get dressed first."** The boy nods, not giving on to my teasing but he leans on to place one last kiss to my neck making me roll my eyes and bite my lip to suppress the smile that threatened to break.

Fast, he grabs his pants and throws the shirt over his head. He runs his fingers through his hair, taming the mess mine did on it.

**"I got the ice machine working."** An unknown female voice says the moment he opens the door.** "Wine's on the house. So is the company."**

**"That's very sweet of you. Thank you. But, um, it's late."** Grayson says, trying to reject her in a low-key way.

I try to suppress the chuckle without much success. The woman's eyes leave the man's features and land on me, a realization light crossing them. Sending her a smile, I wave at her –not really knowing what else to do, and pissed that she had cockblocked us.

**"Okay, well, I'm sorry to interrupt."**

**"It's okay."**

The moment he closes the door I totally lose it. A loud laugh leaves my lips as I fall back on the bed, covering my face with my hands. The scenario was just too good. When I calm myself I sit up, running a hand through my hair.

**"It's not funny."**

**"Geez, you're such a heartbreaker, Grayson."** I chuckle, grabbing the shirt from the floor as I watch him lean on the wall.

**"Dick." **He mutters, sliding his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

**"Huh?"**

**"Dick. You called me Dick. It's the first time call me by my name."**

**"Isn't Richard your real name?" **the teasing on my voice obvious as he chuckles, shaking his head. **"I'll go check on the kids and Kory and her tequila. Might wanna give one last check to the perimeter."**

**"Yeah."**

**"And hey,"** I say, moving closer to him. **"Kory seems like a good listener and I don't have anything better to do. If you want to spit out whatever it is that you're hiding, my room's literally next door."**

**"Thanks, Kat."** He says, the nickname leaving his lips as he gives me an innocent smile.

**"Don't push it."**

The warning is lost when we suddenly hear someone scream and a loud noise coming from the hall. We share a look before he moves to open the door and check. My hand easily grabs one of the knives hidden on my boot.

The lights go off and seconds after I hear Dick groan and fall backwards. Two people walk in, the woman of the last time and a new man. The man holds a hammer and looks from Dick to me.

The woman charges against the Grayson boy who easily ducks her, starting to fight the man. Her eyes meet mine but before she charges I kick her on the knees, making her groan and twisting to kick her on the stomach. She grabs my leg, tugging to her and making me jump towards, doing a cat wheel.

A tug of my hair sends my head backwards and I hiss in pain. I kick backwards, making her let of go of me. Facing her I flip the knife on my hand. When she throws a punch I duck and connect the blade to her skin. She gasps for a second but soon after she head bumps me, making me fall backwards.

She stands above me, my knife on her dirty hand as she psychotically smiles at me. A chill runs down my spine but I push it out of my head. Focus. Stab. Kill. Get Rachel. I kick her on the side making her stubble a little but its Dick who sends her to the ground.

When I look up, I see him fighting against the man using the damned box he's been carrying all around. But the next second the man grabs him and throws him out of the window. A gasp leaves my lips, stopping me for half a second before I run out of the room. He could handle himself, the price was Rachel.

I run to Rachel's room but it's useless. It's empty. I look around, hoping she had hidden when I hear Gar's voice outside. Running to the balcony I see both teens, both unharmed and both alone. Jumping over the fence, I land on top pf a car, earning their attention.

**"You're both okay?"**

**"Yes."** They reply in stereo before Kory appears in front of us.

**"Where's Dick?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"He got throw out of a window by that guy. Couldn't have gone too far."** I tell them, pointing out to the man walking towards us.

Shortly after, the creepy family surrounds us. I grab a knife and handle it t Rachel who looks at me unsure but grabs it. Pulling out the that I had strapped to my legs I look at the ginger girl, ready to at least try and kill my way out of here.

**"Fucking night." **Kory curses when she's unable to burn them.

She charges against the man who tears the car's door out and hits her with it, sending her flying into another car. The hold of the knives tightens as the possibility that this might be the end becomes stronger on my mind. If I was going to die, I was taking at least one of them with me.

But a smoke bomb steals our attention, and then the patriarch of the family flies backwards, pulled by a very familiar toy.

**"You've got to be fucking shitting me."** I whisper as realization hits me. The secrecy, the moves, the training, the scars, the eyes. It was _him_.

**"Dick?"**

**"That's Robin."**

**"I'm gonna kill him."** I mutter under my breath, ignoring both Gar and Rachel.

The family launches against him. Robin kicks both kids with the stick, sending them backwards. He throws the nail at the mother's head that easily pulls it out making him groan in frustration.

I run at the father, jumping and trapping his head between my legs as I twist and send him to the ground. Landing on top of his, I drive the knife into his stomach once, twice and three times. Blood still not making its usual poll yet leaking out a bit.

Someone garbs my shoulder –the boy- and I hit them on the stomach with my elbow before stabbing him and cartwheeling out of his hold, landing on my feet and next to Kory. The mother gives us a smile before letting go of the weapon and surrounding.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

After interrogating the family with no success due to their brainwash and ability to get on my nerves, I walk Gar out of the room and towards Rachel and the newly found vigilante. The boy was a little too excited about this situation.

**"So... Batman... You know him?"**

**"Of course he knows Batman."**

**"Are we gonna see him? I'd really like to meet Batman."**

**"You wouldn't like him, trust me."** The whisper leaving my lips before I can stop it. Hi dark eyes meet mine. **"We need to talk."**

**"Any luck?"** Kory asks, appearing for the little meeting.

**"I'm gonna find out who's running this freak show"**

**"Yeah, I'll come with you."**

**"They'll kill any cops who try to handle them."**

**"Oh I know what to do with them."**

**"Kory, no killing. Please. There's been enough."** He begs before turning to look at me. **"And that goes to you too. If he had been normal, he'd be dead."**

**"That was the plan."**

**"I thought we weren't splitting up."**

**"I'm coming back. I promise."**

**"I'm coming with you."** I say, grabbing the knife Rachel offers me.

**"Kat-"**

**"Keep them safe."**

**"Of course." **Kory answers on a heartbeat, giving me a little nod before turning back to them and bringing them inside the motel.

**"You can't, it's too dangerous."** He says but I walk around, opening the co-pilot's door.

**"Shut up and get on the car, Birdie Boy."**

The second the familiar nickname leaves my lips his head snaps at me. His eyes widen in disbelieve, and something crosses them. Bunch of emotions I could recognize, the same things that crossed my mind when I saw him standing on that ridiculous costume.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

_Gotham's cold nights never really bothered her much. Sure, they were a pain to deal with when sleeping on the streets, but the cold and the silence was nice. The city wasn't much of a beauty, not from the streets. But at night? Breathtaking. The lights of the buildings lighting up the sky, the closer things to star we had since the city was always covered by dark clouds._

** _"You're going to fall, you know?"_ **

** _"That amount of faith is overwhelming."_ ** _ The blonde girl sarcastically thanks him, eyes still on the city was she walks back and forth on the edge of the rooftop. **"Did the Bat send you? I promise I've been a good girl. Well, tonight at least."**_

** _"He's chasing Catwoman. Why aren't you with her?"_ **

** _"Why aren't you with him?"_ ** _ She asks him back, jumping from the edge to the floor._

** _"He sent me to look for you."_ **

** _"Maybe she sent me to distract you."_ **

** _"You couldn't distract me even if you tried."_ ** _ The teenager cockily says, giving me a boyish grin._

** _"Cocky. That's an unattractive quality, bird boy."_ **

** _"So original."_ **

** _"You don't like it? What about Birdie Boy then? Not much of a change, but I haven't heard anyone call you that way yet. Could be a "me" thing."_ ** _ The teenager girl smiles, walking closer to the uniformed boy_

** _"And why would you be special?"_ **

** _"Am I not? I know you like me."_ ** _ Her voice is full of teasing, just the way Selina had taught her. But she truly did know the boy in front of her had a soft spot for her. He wasn't good at hiding that. Well, not as good as he'd have liked.** "Why else would you have let me go the other night? You knew I stole, you didn't tell him."**_

** _"You were hungry. You didn't steal money or something important. You stole food, I wasn't going to rat you out for that. It didn't seem fair."_ ** _ He says, giving her an honest answer._

** _"Are you going to rat me out tonight?"_ **

** _"Depends. What did you steal?"_ **

** _"Nothing... for now. Let's see how fast you can move through the sky, Birdie Boy."_ ** _ The short girl whispers on his hear. Placing one light kiss on his cheek before her black outfit makes her disappear with the dark night. Leaving him alone before speaking into the darkness from the edge of the building. **"Catch me if you can, and you might get a real kiss."**_

_The boy didn't need more incentive to follow her form rooftop to rooftop. Yes, he was sure she was riddling him. Distracting him so Selina could do whatever she meant t. But he also knew Bruce could handle the older woman on his own. And he would be lying if the promise of a kiss form the blonde girl didn't get him excited._

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

I snap out of the memory, sadly smiling at it. Much had changed since that night. At that moment she had a crush on him. The mysterious yet nice boy that chased her night after night and awkwardly flirted with her. For those moments she almost believed she was a normal teenager. Almost.

But those times ended. Not the flirting and the chasing. But the fun and the games. New responsibilities came by, new people with stolen hearts. And loss, a price too high to pay and something she should have seen coming, yet she never wanted to see it.

**"So... Do you wanna talk about it?"**

**"Did you know? That I was Robin. Did you target me?"**

**"Okay hold on. Selina taught me well, but she didn't teach me that well. I didn't. If I had known I wouldn't have kissed you."**

**"Wouldn't be the first time."**

**"Yeah well, that the thing isn't it? Too many unfinished business."** I say making him shut up. Both of us knew what that meant, yet neither of us wanted to address them. Not right now at least.

**"Well, I'm glad to see you're not dead. When there weren't any more news about Black Cat I thought you had died."**

**"Did you check? You know cats have nine lives."**

**"I didn't know who you were. I tried to make him tell me your identity, but he never did."** Dick explains, eyes trailing form the road to me for a second.

**"Well, I like to think I was important enough for you to hypothetically mourn me."**

**"You know you were. Are. I don't know."** He corrects himself, shaking his head. **"This is kinda confusing."**

**"Would you have?"**

**"Have what?"**

**"Kissed me. If you had known who I was, would you have kissed me?"**

**"I don't know."** He answers and a smirk appears on my lips. I bite my lips, bringing my knees towards me and my feet rest on the seat. **"I hated when you did that."**

**"What?"**

**"The whole "I know how to make you say what I want to you" thing. Selina was a good teacher. She pulls that with Batman a lot."**

**"Bruce Wayne seems like a tougher target though. You were so eager to like me. Your crush was adorable."**

**"I didn't have a crush on you."** Grayson denies it, his answer a little too quick.

**"Of course you didn't."**

**"Did not."** He insists scoffing and I just laugh. Warmth filling me as I recall how we used to bicker, always playfully and even getting on our mentor's nerves.

**"I believe you."**

**"Good."**

**"Which is heartbreaking because I did have a crush on you, Birdie Boy."**

**"You did?"** His head moving to face me so quick that I fear he's gonna get us killed.

**"Dick!"**

**"Sorry. God, this is weird."**

**"Yeah. We should just focus on finding out who those people work for."**

**"Yeah."** He agrees as he pulls over and turning off the engine. **"Can I ask a question though? When did you start to kill? You never did back in Gotham"**

**"Neither did you."** I shoot back, closing the car's door after me.

When we arrive to the penthouse, we see a man standing on the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He tries to talk to the Detective, but warns us that this Organization is about to kill all of us. I send him a look, my hands lowering to my knife, but he shakes his head telling me not to act.

**"Does this Organization work for Rachel's father? Is he still looking for her?"**

**"You could say that. They are also paying for protection –a contradiction if you ask me- from this lovely lady next to you."**

**"My employers. If they want Rachel why are they paying me to protect her?"**

**"They have an unstable leader."** He says as if that made any more sense.

**"Is he still looking for her?"**

**"You could say that. Yes."**

**"Please, let me."** I whisper from behind the brunette. This man's mannerism were getting on my nerves.

**"If you don't give us answer, she's going to cut your face out."**

**"I'm sorry Detective, Miss. But we have ten seconds before the final answer comes for all fo us."** He says, grabbing a glass of Champaign.

Dick grabs him, trying to get information. I grab the knife, looking around the room. Its tiny but I see it, a shadow moving closer and closer.

**"They're here."**

My words are cut midair when a bullet flies near Adamson. Dick pushes him to the ground and grabs the pan, throwing the burning oil at two of the armed agents. I throw a knife at one, hitting on the head as he falls to ground dead. The boy wonder sends me an "are you serious" look which makes me roll my eyes. We were about to be killed, what a hypocrite.

I duck when a bullet gazes my shoulder and kick one of the on the balls, before making him fall to ground by stabbing him on the knees. Grabbing his head I hit the ground with it, making him lose conscience.

Dick groan and I see one of them hit him on the face with the back of the gun. I grab the knife form the man bleeding out on the floor and throw it at one of them. He groans falling down to his knees. But someone grabs a fist full pf my hair and harshly pulls to me to the ground. The cold metal of the gun touching my head and I rise my hands in defeat.

The room is filled with smoke in seconds. Smoke bombs, similar design as the one the Robin next to me had earlier used. When they start to look for the source of it a new figure appears, hitting the agents that had kicked Dick.

I bring my hands down and use my elbow to kick the guy, making him lean on. My legs wrap themselves around his torso and I throw him to the ground, making him land on his back. Quick, I grab the gun, firing two bullets before leaving it on the floor and moving to help Dick.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm not the one bleeding."**

**"No, you never were."** He says as I try to help him sit up.

Our attention is back on the boy standing in front of us. A confused curse escapes my lips when I see what he's dressed on. A brighter, les damaged Robin suit. I turn to look at the other Robin –my Robin- but his eyes as wide and fix on the spike haired boy. So, he didn't know about that.

**"Wow, Dick Grayson in the flesh. Nice to meet you, bro. I'm the new Robin."** The boy introduces himself, a proud grin on his face as he offers the older boy wonder his hand.


	7. CHAPTER SIX: LITTLE BIRD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 5 500  
warnings: here come to angst and the repressed memories hehehe
> 
> · | Leave a vote and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚

If someone were to walk into the parking lot now, they would see a man in his twenties dragging an elder man by his fest helped by a teenager dressed in a Robin costume. That’s what my life has become now. So this is the moment I’m starting to regret lots of decisions –and I can’t believe I draw the line here and not with the tiger boy or the possessed girl.

**“This is awesome! Robin and Robin, in action.”**

**“Who the hell are you?”** Dick asks, the boy looks back to me unsure about replying before looking back to him. **“She knows.”**

**“Jason Todd. The new Robin. Robin 2.0, right? Hey seriously man, it’s an honor to meet you.”** The boy –Jason- praises him, offering his fist. The former Robin stares at him, looking unimpressed and honestly pissed off, but fist bumps the kid nevertheless. **“I always wondered what this moment was gonna be like. Never thought that when it happened, I’d be saving your life. And rescuing a beautiful girl, what’s your name babe?”**

**“Call me “babe” again and I’ll cut you open, kid.”**

**“Feisty, I like it.”** The boy smirks at me, earning an eye roll from the older one. 

**“So, there’s a new Robin, eh?”**

**“Yours truly. In the flesh”**

**“Does Batman know you’re here?”**

**“Of course. Bruce knows how badly I’ve always wanted to meet you. Pick your brain, catch a couple of pointers. He’s all “go for it, bro.” Hey, let me go grab my clothes. I’ll be right back.”**

When I see Jason run away from us I lean on the car, a little laugh passing though my lips as I face the other Robin. He’s pissed as fuck, maybe even jealous. The thought of being replaced not sitting well on him, that and the fact that Batman hadn’t told him.

**“I’m glad you think this is funny.”**

**“Oh c’mon. He’s cute, like a puppy version of Birdie Boy.”**

**“Don’t call him that.”**

**“What? Cute or Birdie Boy?”** I tease him. Dick sends me a serious glare, but I can help but smile at his jealousy. **“Not need to be jealous, you know you’re my only vigilante. He seems so young, yet he’s older than both of us when we started. He’s cocky too, and more flirty than you were. There’s something good about new blood.”**

**“He’s a pain in the ass.”**

**“Hey,”** my hand goes to rest on his arm, **“he idolizes you. It’s obvious and understandable. You were the first Robin and he’s living up to that. Plus you’re brother now, right? So maybe remove the stick up your ass?”**

**“You’re a pain in the ass too, you know that?”**

**“Yes, but you think I’m pretty.”** I wink at him, walking to open the car’s door when Jason reaches us.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

After a very awkward car drive and elevator ride we finally make it to the safe house the billionaire had all around the country. It looked like one of those houses you see on TV, always too clean a too perfect to be real. 

**“If an injury has to be done to a man, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not to be feared. Severities should be dealt out all at once, so that their suddenness may give less offense. Benefits ought to be handed out drop by drop, so they may be relished the more"** Dick quotes absently, he must have heard it a lot to have it that internalized.

**“Well that’s fucking dark.”** I say, jumping to seat on the table next to both Robin suits. **“Bet he’s a lot of fun at parties.”**

**“You know, I used to read about you as a kid. Bruce told me tons of stories about you.”**

**“I bet he has.”**

**“I know it’s none of my business, but he never said why you quit.” **And neither did he. For the lack of sentimental value on his wallet it’s not hard to guess he and Batman had a downfall. One that had to be severe enough to cut tied totally.

I wasn’t going to judge but I couldn’t imagine which kind of downfall that would be. I know we aren’t the same, I knew his relationship with Batman was rocky sometimes. He would talk about it. Never giving too much detail but the edge on his voice was enough for me to know. Nevertheless he always came back; he worried about him and looked up to him. But that Robin was a kid, and sometimes kids grow over the idealization of their parents.

**“I guess I couldn’t cut it.”**

**“Are you thirsty? I’m gonna go check on the out the bew sitch.”**

**“What?”**

**“The beer situation.”** I answer for him, rolling my eyes teasingly at the lack of lingo.

**“Can you please?”** Dick asks, motioning me to go after Jason.

**“You want me to babysit again?”**

**“Kat, please.”**

**“Only because there’s food.”** I give in, rolling my eyes at the smile he offers me before he keeps on dragging Adamson into the bathroom.

When I walk inside the gigantic kitchen, I see Jason looking at the fridge before grabbing a beer. When he sees me he offers it to me, winking when I accept it. The boy grabs another one and walk to sit on one of the high chairs.

**“So, how do you know Dick? Are you a vigilante too?”**

**“God, no. No, no, no. ****I’m not that fucked up yet.”** I shake my head, horrified at the thought of putting the vigilante label on myself. **“Let’s say my mentor and yours have a pretty tight enemies-to-lovers relationship. Dick used to chase me around dressed on your uniform. A version of it anyways.”**

**“What d- Wait. You’re her. You’re Black Cat.”**

**“Never liked the name.”** I cringe at it, but give him a small nod at his widened eyes.

**“Bruce told me about him and you. Basically what not to do. Dude you were great!”**

**“Thanks.”**

**“No like, for real great. Like, I used to have a crush on you when I was a kid great. Grew up gorgeous.” **His excited kid eyes are fast replaced with a cocky look as he leans closer to me, only to be set aside by my arm.

**“And grew up a little too old for you.”**

**“Maybe, but it’s not a problem on my side.”** I chuckle, giving another swing to the drink** “I remember the stories, the orphan girl from the Narrows who grew up to be by Catwoman’s side. Pretty badass. Hey, I’m sorry about what happened to that-”**

**“I’m gonna go check on Dick.”** I tell him, leaving the beer on the counter. Before leaving, I turn to look at him, walking closer until we’re inches apart. **“You seem like a good kid, Jason. But bring that up again and I’ll cut your tongue out.”**

A soft nod is all I need to turn around and leave the kitchen. When I walk inside the bathroom, I see Dick toying and trying to get the tracker off his arm as he talk to who seems to be Kory on the phone.

**“You took out six assassins by yourself? Not bad.”**

**“Actually I did most of the job.”**

**“That I believe.”** She agrees.

**“Any update on the family?”**

**“Um… they’re all dead.”**

**“Kory!”**

**“I didn’t kill them.”** The dark skinned woman says, quick to defend herself.** “I just walked in and they were, like, dead. Their heads exploded.”**

**“Hell of a coincidence.”**

**“We’ve seen weirder.”** I roll my eyes, handing him the tweezers to remove the tracker. **“Hey, I’ll text you an address. Bring the kids; it’s a safe house Robin over here failed to mention. We need to move Rachel out of there.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“What? Did you fall under the charms of the shitty motel life?”**

**“Not in a million years. See you soon guys.”** Kory says before hanging up.

When I turn to look at Dick, he’s got the little GPS on his hand, starring at it with anger on his eyes.

**“Selina tracked my phone, but she never put that on me.”**

**“Yeah, well. Welcomed to my life.”**

**“Are you sure it’s a good idea to remove it? Won’t he notice?”**

**“He won’t.”** He assures me, the familiar edge on his voice not welcoming any other questions. **“I promise he doesn’t care enough to do so.”**

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ] **

After doing a little recap for the newcomers, we decide to split in two groups. Kory stayed with Rachel and Gar back on the safe house. The two teens happy to have a more comfortable bed and food other than pizza. Besides, Garfield was excited enough to be somewhere related to the Batman, and Rachel needed a good sleep –worries about the family and Adamson didn’t do right to her already pale complexion.

On the other hand, I was stuck with double Robin for the night. After Jason broke the news about the murders to Dick, the eldest insisted on checking on his old friend. He was worried he’s going to be the next corpse, and it wasn’t hard to catch how much that man meant for him. How much they all meant for him.

I knew two things sure from the whole situation. One, that Birdie lied when he said he didn’t know it. Well, or at least we wasn’t too sure. He hesitated too much; he had doubt about the guy. The man was supposedly dead, but that doesn’t mean much on Gotham. Nobody stays dead for too long. Well, nobody who deserves to die stays that way.

The second one was that Jason had a gift for getting into people’s nerves. The teenager knew exactly what to say to get him worked up, and seemed like he enjoyed it as much as I did. But I could see thought it and I knew where it came from. I don’t know much about Grayson’s past, but I know he had a tight family, he was in a circus, he was on the move but he wasn’t a street rat. Which is what Jason grew up to be. It’s easy to pick us up. Nobody hates cops more than us –especially Gotham cops.

**“This place’s called Corvo. It’s some kind of speakeasy. Landlord said he bounces the late shift.”**

**“That’s too bad. Bouncers are assholes.”**

**“They are to you because you’re like twelve.”** I tease and he sends me a roll of his eyes followed by a little smile.

**“Clay’s not. And how would you know, anyway?”**

**“Yeah, since when did Gotham start to card? That never happened to me when I was underage.”**

**“That’s because you’re a girl, and a hot one.”** Jason explains, earning a little “touché” from me. **“Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little. Everyone thought it was cute, until it wasn’t. He was a fun drunk. Then he’d get stupid. Then he’d start throwing punches. Then the bouncers would kick out asses.”**

**“Where were your folks?”** Dick asks and I immediately kick him on the arm. When someone opened their family history with a drunk uncle you didn’t ask where the parents where. It’s never a cute story to hear. It always goes along the lines of them being neglecting, junkies or dead.

**“Mom was upstate. Dad was downstate. Uncle Ray was the man until he OD’d when I was thirteen.”**

**“Where’d you go?”**

**“Wherever. Foster care. In and out of the system, then the streets mostly after that.”**

**“How long?” **I ask him, moving to look at him.

**“A year in foster care, until now the streets. Weird I never saw your face, I’d have remembered you. When did you leave them?”**

**“Way before you entered the sweet life. Shared Cat’s apartment at first. Then I started dating so I had to look for a solo place. There’s not much privacy with Gotham’s rogues walking in and out the house.”**

**“Did you ever see her place?”** Jason teases, moving to flash Dick a grin making the older Robin roll his eyes.

**“Shut up, man.”**

**“He wishes he had seen it.”** I laugh as he stops walking.

The dark streets didn’t give much of a club ambience, but that’s what nowadays they went for. And this was the address we got. Dick knocks on the door, flashing the DPD badged before the guy on the other side of the door welcomes us.

I walk behind him, stepping inside the club and giving him an innocent smile. We had had a twenty minutes discussion about me playing babysitter for Jason in the very probable case he got left outside the bar. He insisted I kept an eye on him, and I insisted he could shove the babysitting duty up his ass.

Finally, the door bouncer tells him to suck it –much to nobody’s surprise- making Jason whine and beg.

**“Okay, well, stay here. I’ll be right back.”**

**“Behave, little bird.”** I wink before turning to follow the Detective.

The place’s full with people and the loud chit chat overstepped the music. The decoration was something of a mix between a coffee shop and a bar. Way too simple and tasteful for the clubs I was used to back in Gotham and Detroit. It didn’t look like the kind of place you’d need a huge bouncer to break a fight off.

**“Excuse me.”** Dick says, turning to his old friend. The man, Clay, is tall and well built. He’s got an old face and those tired kind of eyes that only a few people were born with. He looked nice enough, not pulling the “though bouncer” façade. He probably didn’t need it either.

**“Yeah?”**

**“So, how does someone get into the VIP lounge?” **Dick plays along; enjoying the fact his old friend hadn’t realized who he was.

**“Give me the password.”**

**“Haly’s Circus.” **He Grayson boy says. Voice little from a whisper and a lot softer than seconds ago. My eyes lock on his face, the ghost of a nostalgic smile on his lips and a sad yet calm look on his dark eyes.

It takes a moment for Clay to pick it up. But his eyes travel up and down he man in front fo him, widening as he recognizes that little kid he once was.

**“Dicky?”** he asks. I chuckle at the nickname and so does he, a happy grin replacing the sad smile he previously had.** “Dicky! Lord! Can’t believe it’s you. Is it you?”**

**“Yeah, it’s me. I can’t breathe.”**

**Oh.”** Clay says, leaving him on the ground once more. The boy sends me a look making me stop my laughing but a chuckle cracks again, earning the bouncer’s attention. **“Who is this? You got yourself a girlfriend? I’m Clay, nice to meet you.”**

**“Oh, no she’s not my- No, she’s a friend.”**

**“Katherine.”** I smile at him, accepting the kind hand he offers me.

**“What are you doing here?”**

**“Can we talk?”**

**“I’ll be by the bar.”** I tell him, offering them the privacy they were gonna need. **“It was nice meeting you.”**

The time at the bar is shirt but feels like ages go by. I sip my drink, the vodka burning the back of my throat as my eyes travel from the ceiling to the door and to the boy. The sound of the awful small talk is overpowered by the cheap compliments the guy next to me offers me –not with many answers but a roll of my eyes and I tight smile that screams “fuck off”. 

But my attention is stolen by a dark figure that walks to the bar and casually leans over, grabbing a girl’s drink.

**“You’ve got to be shitting me.”** I growl before drowning the end of my drink and dumping the guy as I make my way to the teenage boy.

**“You want me to kick your ass?”**

**“Oh, I want you to try.”** The teenager challenges the girl’s boyfriend giving him a push.

**“Jason knock it off.”** I tell him but he ignores me when the other guy pushes him back. The boy’s hand blocks another push as he grabs him from the neck, excited for the promise of a fight.

**“Let’s do this.”**

**“Let’s not.”** Dicks breaks the fight, grabbing him by the arm and making him let go.

**“Back the fuck off, I’ve got this.”**

**“Jason- ”** El older boy warns him but whatever he’s about to say gets cuts off by a loud noise.

Second after the window’s glasses break. Some people fall to the ground, everyone covering their faces and heads from the pieces of glass and the explosion.

**“Clay, call 9-1-1.”** Dick says before turning to look at me. **“Are you okay?”**

**“Yeah. What the fuck was that?”**

**“I don’t know.”** He mutters before turning to the door, his grip on Jason’s arm still tight.

Before I can move I hear someone groaning behind me. The girl Jason tried to hit on. A line of blood falls down her forehead and I see she hit her head while the other guy tried to cover her. The pretty blonde offers me a smile when I help her sit up, letting her check on her boyfriend.

When I walk outside, I see the boys on the street near the exploded car. The Detective helps a girl sit up, checking she’s okay before turning to Jason and meet my eyes.

**“I think we got lucky.”**

**“I wouldn’t be so sure. This seems too coincidental to be something accidental.” **I tell them and the eldest nods. There’s no way this just happens when we’re here to see a potential victim of some melting-flesh lunatic. No, this was a warning. A distraction.

And that’s exactly what it is. Seconds after Dick’s phone goes off. The shock on his voice when talking to the person on the other line. Whoever they are, they took Clay and it’s someone pretty boy knows –or knew. The call is cut short, the arm he holds the phone with falls slowly to his side but he doesn’t face us.

**“Dick?”**

**“I killed his father.”** He states before starting to walk towards the car.

Jason looks at me before walking behind him, wanting to know some more. I walk behind the two of them wondering if that was the first kill he did. Not a day ago when we discovered each other’s real identities he had questioned me about the killings. I did kill back in Gotham, I was smart enough to know how to stage it and cover it. But it’s not like he was around at that time to know about that.

**“The guy who murdered your father? That’s a win either way you look at it. One less scumbag on the face of the planet. Man, that must have felt awesome.”**

**“Revenge often doesn’t feel awesome. If anything it leaves you with a blank hole once filled by anger and motivation. Sometimes that’s worse.”** I say out loud, not really directed to anyone but still earning a look from both boys.

**“It did feel awesome. That’s the problem. Hey, you want my advice?”** His voice is livid and has a familiar edge. The same one he always had when he and his mentor had a fight. The same anger and resentment he had back home.** “Don’t be Robin. All those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon. His weapon. And he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can’t unlearn what he teaches you, and you can’t control it. Believe me, the price is too high.”**

**“Grayson, don’t.”** I say but he ignores me, eyes stuck on the picture that guy sent him of Clay. He was going to get himself killed, there were way too emotional ties related to that guy. Too much anger he so clearly felt still to this day.

**“I gotta go.”**

**“Where?”**

**“I gotta take care of this by myself. Bring him to the safe house.”**

**“You shouldn’t go alone.”**

**“This isn’t a discussion.” **

**“You know what he’s feeling. The anger-driven revenge, what that makes us capable of. You shouldn’t go without back-up, you’re smarter than that.”**

**“Katherine for once in your life shut up and don’t fight me on this.”** He spats and I look at him raising an eyebrow. The edge on his voice making me clench my jaw in an attempt of not punching him.

I scoff when he turns around and drives off on the car. My eyes move back to the blown up car, as the sound of the police and ambulance sirens fill the thick atmosphere. I open my bag and grab the two new wallets I acquired on our way out.

**“You’re gonna let him go alone?”**

**“You heard him. He wants to get killed? He’s a grown man to make his own stupid decisions.”**

**“Whose are those from?”** he asks, pointing at the leather wallets.

**“Creepy guy who tried to hit on me. Cute girl you started the fight for.”** I answer, opening them respectively. **“Fuck. Thirty-five bucks? Jesus man, these people are cheap. Well, we have enough for a cap. You want a cheeseburger? I’m starving.”**

**“You’re not seriously letting him go alone.”** Jason repeats, grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking pass him.

**“You Wayne boys are awfully touchy.”**

**“He-”**

**“He wants to do this by himself. And he wants to be a jerk about it. Let it go, Jason. He’s not going to thank you for the assistance. If you haven’t noticed, he’s quite pissed that you’re taking his place and he’s got some issues with this vigilante shit going on.”**

**“Fuck that.”** The teenager boy argues.** “Kat I’ve seen what that dude does. If he wants to safe Clay and get out of there without a burn he’s gonna need back-up. I’m going, you can come with me and help or go eat your burger.”**

**“We just met, kid. Why do you think that I care about what you do?”**

**“You don’t. But you care about Dick, that’s fucking obvious. Don’t try to bullshit me,”** Jason adds when he seems I’m about to deny his statement **“why the hell would you volunteer to come here if you didn’t. So, please.”**

**“Fuck.”** The groan that follows the curse makes the boy chuckle as he grabs his phone and starts to type. Back-up rescue for Birdie Boy it is then.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

Silently I slide between two bars, walking towards the superior level as I hear the conversation between the former Robin and the other guy. Sneaking up on his like this brings bittersweet flashbacks from our younger days. Only that now my hair was longer –now up on a ponytail- and I wasn’t wearing a black leather suit but just some jeans and a shirt. Nevertheless, I still had the same knives and moves. And a younger Robin hot on my heels.

**“You revealed your true self on that bridge. Just like the acid peeled away the surface to reveal my true self underneath.”**

**“He’s an innocent man. Let him go.”**

**“No.”**

**“He gave you an out, dumbass. You should’ve taken it.” **

Jason’s distracting words are enough for Dick to throw the cutting “R” star and cut the rope, freeing Clay from the acid’s trajectory. Jason jumps down the higher level, bringing the cheap copy of Two-Face down with him.

I easily jump from the platforms to the floor, one of my knives already on my hand. When I see he has a gun pointed at the youngest Robin, I throw it at him but I’m too late. The bullet hits him making him fall backwards, and my knife takes the gun from his hold.

I kick him on the leg, making him groan in pain. The eldest boy kicks him on the chest and he stumbles backwards slightly. The man throws a punch that he easily ducks. I take that as my cue and throw my leg on a high kick, making the half-melted man duck so Dick has free access to his stomach knocking the air out of him.

Robin punches him on the face again and again, making him take several steps back. Another blade makes its way to my hand and I move down to stab him on the back of the knee. The guy screams in pain and I kick him on the inner side of the right ankle, making him fall before hitting his head against the pavement making him lose conscience.

When I get up I slide the knife back into its original place before I turn to look at the uniformed man on my right. The frown on his face doesn’t go away as his eyes travel from the guy on the floor to me, making me scoff.

**“Oh, you really don’t want to be play moral judge now with me now, Grayson. Besides he won’t die probably, just won’t walk again.”** I don’t wait for his answer, moving pass him to grab the knife on the ground.

**“Nice work. Dude deserves what he got.”** Jason says getting up from the floor.

**“Are you okay?”**

**“Zylon fibers, man! Hey, gorgeous you were great.”** The younger boy compliments me giving me a side grin.

**“You’re welcome, by the way, for saving your life.”**

**“And you’re welcome for me saving your life.”**

**“Can you two stop trying to compare sizes and focus on the task at hand? Thanks.”** The police sirens stops out little talk. I curse under my breath, not feeling the mood to be entertained with the cops now.

**“We need to go.”**

**“I’ll take care of it.”** Jason says before running to meet the cops.

Dick goes to help Clay up, untying his wrists and ankles and asking his is he’s okay.

**“We gotta go now. There’s a back door, easier to jump from roof to roof but I don’t think your friend would be up to some sky walking.”**

**“I’ll take care of him. Hey, Kat. Thanks.”**

**“Don’t thank me. I didn’t vote to come look for you.”** I say before jumping and climbing to the third level of platforms, using a window to get out of the building without being spotted.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

It’s late night –or early morning- when I walk through the front door. After taking a much needed shower and finally grabbing some food, Kory questions me about what happened and where the boys were. It takes some promises that the Grayson boy was safe for Rachel to stop pushing and finally go to rest.

I sit on the couch, watching the lights light up Chicago. I couldn’t deny that this whole situation made me kind of homesick. Dragging memories back to the light, good old time as much as the bad ones –the worse of my life, really. I rest my head against the back of the sofa, closing my eyes briefly.

_The cold Gotham air makes her hair fly wildly behind her. The all black suit and hood covering everything but the outline of her crystal eyes. The young adult sits on the edge of the rooftop of some silent bar, waiting for the boy._

** _“You’re late.”_ ** _ She states when she hears footsteps behind her. **“You’re not usually late. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”**_

** _“When I see a lady I’ll apologize to her.”_ **

** _“Funny.”_ ** _ It’s the only reply she gives his before he sits beside her. **“What’s wrong?”**_

** _“Nothing.”_ **

** _“You’re a bad liar Birdie Boy.”_ **

** _“It’s none of your concern.”_ ** _ The edge on his voice tries to overcome the sadness and anger but fails to do so._

** _“Humor me. Tomorrow it’s my birthday after all.”_ **

** _“Happy early birthday.”_ **

** _“It’s never really worth a celebration.”_ ** _ The younger girl says, eyes still locked on the landscaping in front of them. **“Was it another fight? Birdie?”**_

** _“I like you.”_ ** _ his voice breaks the silence and sends a shiver down her spine in seconds. It’s not that she didn’t know, she knew well of his feelings for her and she did take full advantage –fairly innocent advantage. It’s the anger and the betrayal on his voice, disgust even. The sourness of those three little words could be tasted on the air. **“I like you.”**_

** _“And you hate it, don’t you?”_ ** _ the blonde says, a humorless chuckle escaping her slightly chapped lips._

** _“You confuse me, B. This confuses me.”_ ** _ He says, motioning between the two of them** “Whatever it is, it’s too fucked up and it’s only going to end up in one way.”**_

** _“And which way is that?”_ ** _ the words sound bitter and they were bitter indeed. Both knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him._

** _“We can’t keep-”_ **

** _“Which way is going to end, Robin?”_ **

** _“You’re a criminal. And that’s what you’re always going to be. Nothing more, nothing less.”_ ** _ He regrets saying those words, he knows he will regret them later but he can’t stop them either. **“This, whatever this is, is pointless. I’m not going to play cat and mouse like Batman and Catwoman. I know I can-”**_

** _“You know you can do better?”_ ** _ the girl guesses the end of the sentence, her eyes meeting his. Cold blue and regretful brown battling. **“I know you can, but I don’t think you deserve better.”**_

** _“B- ”_ **

** _“You want a better relationship than this one? Start by telling your girlfriend that you’ve been cheating on her with me.”_ ** _ The nineteen years old girl says, walking away from the boy and stepping on the edge of the roof. **“Don’t you dare to play moral judge with me, Robin. Not while you’re wearing that costume.”**_

The door closing breaks me from the memory I had buried a long time ago. My head moves to meet the eyes of the guest star of most of them. He comes to sit on the sofa in front of me, clearing his throat to regain my attention as I move my eyes to the window, taking a sip from the glass filled with alcohol.

**“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you to shut up. You were right, I needed back-up. Then again, you were always right. Whatever, I was an asshole and I’m sorry.”**

**“Where’s the little bird?”**

**“I sent him back to Gotham.”** The sight and the disappointment on his voice makes my lip curl slightly upwards. Now that was a tone I had heard a couple of times.

**“What did he do?”**

**“He loves beating up cops. I’m pretty sure he broke someone’s back. He would have killed them if he’d had the chance.”**

**“He could have done worse. He wanted to help you.”**

**“He did, bringing you with him. He’s got too much anger inside him. No regard for the lives, figure he’s not very happy with Batman’s rules. He’s two steps away from becoming a criminal.”**

**“Well that’s rich coming from you.” **I chuckle, drowning the end of the liquid.

**“What’s that supposed to mean?”**

**“You started killing, you started going rogue. There’s a lot of anger towards the Bat and everything related to him. Everything related to who you used to be.”** I say. My head turns and my eyes lock with his. They always seemed to be a perfect trap for me. **“You can’t blame the kid for something you haven’t gotten over either.”**

**“Now you judge me?”** Dick asks and I see he’s fighting the need to roll his eyes at me. The mix of the alcohol and the anger making my temperature rise.

**“You shouldn’t be surprised. Criminals stick together, don’t we? After all, that’s all are and ever will be.” **The words hit him and recognition alongside guilt and regret cross his face and eyes. He seemed to remember the words, the famous last words we spoke to each other. Words now I realize he used again at Dawn’s house. Famous last words.

**“Kat, I didn’t mean-”**

**“I’m going to bed. We need to get information out of Adamson tomorrow morning.”** I cut him, getting up from the comfortable sofa and walking away, but stopping when I walks pass him. **“Don’t tell me to shut up and do as you say ever again. I’ve survived on my own before and after you, Grayson. Don’t think you are or know better.”**


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: NIGTHMARES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 5 058  
warnings: angst, blood, mentions of death  
guest starring:   
\- David Tennant as James Marsen  
\- Lulu Antariksa as Anika  
\- Naomie Harris as Selina Kyle
> 
> · | Leave a vote and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚

It's late morning and my conversation with Kory about her immaculate sense of fashion is cut short by Rachel walking out the bathroom and into the kitchen. I jump off my seat when I see blood on her hands. Behind me, Kory and Dick stare at the girl.

**"Rach, are you hurt? Rachel!"** I try again, but her eyes are still on her hands until they move up to meet mine. A confused yet horrified look on her shade of blue. **"Rachel."**

**"H-He sliced his throat. He said I could save him. Save all of them."**

**"He killed himself?"**

**"No. I did it. I saved him."** Rachel answers Kory's question, making the three of us looks at each other.

The guy had tried to kill himself and Rachel cured him. What was his goal? How could he know Rachel could do it? I look at the Detective and give him a little nod. With Kory, they walk inside the bathroom while I gently grab Rachel by the arm.

**"Why don't we get you cleaned up, huh?"**

**"Why would he do it?"**

**"I don't know. But I plan on finding out. Now you need to get wash your hands and eat something, okay?"**

**"I'll help her."** Gar offers, walking closer to the girl. **"You get inside there. I've got this."**

**"Okay."** I accept after she gives me a soft nod of her head.

When I walk inside the bathroom, I see Kory casually leaning against the wall. Dick on the other hand has a strong grip of Adamson's shirt, bringing him against the glass wall keeping him there by his twisted arm.

**"What do you want with Rachel?"**

**"She will purify the world."**

**"I'm not gonna ask you again."**

**"To reunite her with her father."** The elder man finally says, making us all frown.

Sure, that possibility had already crossed my mind. If her mother was dead and her biological mother was not on the picture, the only person interested could be the father. But when said girl has satanic powers, usually it's not just a father trying to get back with his kid.

**"Who is he? Where is he?"**

**"I don't know. I swear."**

**"Is he my employer?"** I ask stepping closer to him.

**"No. No directly, we just follow orders. You can't stop him. Angela couldn't. Melissa couldn't. No one can keep Rachel from him."**

**"Who's Angela?"** Kory asks now. Angela, a pretty name. A new name. Melissa was Rachel's adoptive mother. The onw who dies trying to protect the kid she loved and raised. But Melissa Roth was an only child, and her parents were dead, I knew that much. Could Angela be her biological mother then? Someone blood related to Rachel?** "You said she couldn't keep Rachel from him. Who is Angela?"**

Adamson groans but keeps quiet despite the pressure Dick applies to his arm. Stepping behind the boy, I put my hand on his arm and motion him to step back. Doubt runs through his eyes but finally steps back, allowing me to take his place.

I crouch for a moment, grabbing the broken crystal tube before I step behind him and start to piece his lower back. A tail of blood stains the shirt and he groans deeply in pain.

**"Ask him again."**

**"Who's Angela."**

**"Her mother. Angela is her mother."** Adamson finally says; the tube already one and a half inches into his back.

**"Now we're getting somewhere. Let's talk about Angela."** Kory nods at me and I push a little, making him cry in pain. This made for a hell of a conversation.

After getting enough information for us to get a plan going on, I start regretting taking this job. I did regret it when this alliance –this team up- started. But now I truly think greed took a hit on me with this job.

Dick seats on the couch as both teens look at the three of us expectantly. I see he's trying to find the right way to break the news about her mother. But it doesn't matter how he tells them, there's only two reactions to it. One, happiness to know she's still alive. Two, anger to know she's still alive but not with her.

**"He says your birth mother is still alive."**

**"What?"**

**"He claims they've been holding her prisoner. He may be lying."** Rachel's eyes fall form the boy to the table and her hands, trying to process that her mother was still alive. That she wasn't an orphan after all.

**"He says your mother's name is Angela Azarath. They're holding her at some asylum. Apparently he and his people are dead set on keeping you two apart."**

**"Why?"** Gar asks when he sees Rachel can't.

**"Some blabber about Rachel's father and his divine mission. I don't know. Sounds like your mother isn't a fan."**

**"My mom's alive..."** Rachel whispers, trying to wrap her head around this information. **"I could meet her. My mom."**

**"We have to go. Now."** The youngest girl says getting up from the couch.

**"Even if he is telling the truth, this could be a trap. At best, we would be marching into an enemy stronghold. You've seen what they can do. No one's going anywhere until we take some time for recon."**

**"What if they move her? They know we have him."**

**"I'm not risking all of our lives on his world. I'm sorry."** Dick presses, his word making it final. He won't change his mind no matter how much she'll beg, but Rachel's need to meet her mother is stronger. The desperation shinning on her eyes.

**"Tell him he's wrong."**

**"I wish I could."** Kory sights, knowing that in this case the brunette boy was right. **"You know how I hate to agree with him, but-"**

**"All you ever talk about is finding out who you are."**

**"Meeting your mother won't tell you who you are, Rach."** Her head snaps at the sound of my voice. Her eyes growing both angry and sad at the negatives. **"Look kiddo, at best she's on there for a reason. At worse, she's dead. We can't trust this guy's word. He knows about it, which means it's from the same organization. They'll be waiting for us. The chances of us coming out of there unharmed are slim to none."**

**"Are you saying that because if I die you don't get paid, or because you care?"** the teenager snaps and I keep my face emotionless even if her words did stung a bit. She scoffs before turning to look t the boy next to her **"Gar?"**

**"I'm sorry, Rachel."** the girls just stare at us in silence. Her head moving slightly in a nod before she storms out the room. Garfield is quick to follow after her, calling her name.

**"So... that went well. we're going in there, huh?"**

**"Let's go plan it."** Dick says, getting up from the couch and walking towards the computer room.

Kory sends me a small smile and I roll my eyes, linking her arm with mine as we walk behind the boy to plan what could totally and potentially be a trap. When we enter the room, he's already sat on the chair, typing fast as the blue prints of the asylum display on the flat screen.

**"Public records show that the facility where Rachel's mom is being held is closed and abandoned."**

**"Doesn't look like either to me."**

**"Nope."**

**"We have fourteen monitored exits. All hooked up on CCTV and IR sensors, security staff on the inside and a shit ton on the ground."** I say leaning on the table and reading out loud the information displayed. My eyes fall to the brunette before moving up to Kory behind us. **"We all agree this is a trap right? There's no way they aren't expecting us. It's too much trouble and chances to rescue one hypothetical person."**

**"You're saying-"**

**"I'm saying we shouldn't do it."**

**"You were never afraid of a challenge."**

**"I was cocky and reckless. And I paid the price for that." **I snap. The coldness of my voice can0t hide the hint of regret and sadness that hides behind it. Neither can my eyes, I know he sees it when a soft frown appears on his face but Kory steps in.

**"We can't tell Rachel we aren't going to try. What if you were on her place, Kat?"**

**"I never knew my birth mother and my father's dead. So I wouldn't risk the people around me and more importantly myself for an "if"."** I truthfully answer. Kory's eyes beg me to give in and do it.

**"You know she's going to do it herself if we don't do it. And I know you don't want her to get hurt. You care for her, more than you'd like to admit. So please... And I'll need back-up. I'm not sure how much he can handle."** The tall woman adds, giving a teasing nod at the man who looks between us and rolls his eyes at the ego-hurting comment.

**"You're as cute as convincing."** I scoff, chuckling at the victorious wink Kory gives me before we turn back to look at the screen.

**"So, option one, we walk in and knock on the door. Option two, I blow down the door. Or option three..."**

**"Tunnels. Connecting the main asylum to the decommissioned outbuildings. We use them to get past the ground patrols. Once inside, we'd still be heavily outnumbered. But we've faced worse." **Grayson says, looking at me when he says the last part.

Kory decides to go and look for the kids, thinking it's better to tell them the plan than to leave them on the dark. Silence falls between the two of us. My eyes are glued to the blueprints while I bite into my thumb still unsure of all of this.

**"Breaking into an asylum... Funny. I always thought I would break out. Still beats Arkham."**

**"We'll be alright."**

**"You don't know that."**

**"We've had worse, you and I." **Dick adds and I internally groan at the familiar optimism, deciding to ignore the "you and I" form his sentence.** "We survived Gotham's rogues, this can't be worse."**

**"You forget which side I belong to."**

**"You're a thief, but you're not like them. You wouldn't kill or hurt innocent people. That's not who you are, Kat."**

**"You don't know who I am, Birdie. You left Gotham before you had the chance to do that."** Words fall and I don't know if they sound as bitter as they taste, but judging by the look of guilt on his face they must be.

**"Damn it!"** Kory's scream makes us leave the room and run to meet her. **"They're gone."**

_Fucking great._

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

The outside of the asylum is not as creepy as I'd have imagined. But having good old Arkham as referent, well, few things are creepier than that. Snow falls slowly and I curse under my breath for nor grabbing a sweeter or a thicker jacket. Only a black shirt and a leather jacket covering mye from the cold night.

**"What are the chances out two geniuses haven't got caught yet?"**

**"Next security sweep is in ten minutes. Let's go."**

**"I fucking hate children."** I mutter under my breath but Kory's chuckle answers it.

The tunnels are cold, humid and dark. Now, I don't mind the dark and I can take the cold –not with a smile but I can take it- but the humidity drives me crazy. Nothing but a pain in the ass in both winter and summer.

**"I hate tunnels. Being underground? No thanks. I'm much happier to jump from rooftop to rooftop."**

**"What if you fall?"**

**"She never falls."** Dick answers before I have the chance. **"Left when we get to the end of the tunnel."**

As we keep on walking, we start to hear an annoying sound. Suddenly, we see a figure on a wheelchair. I clench my jaw when I recognize the kid on the chair. Gar. I try to step forwards but dick grabs my from the arm, keeping me there.

**"Don't worry. He's just taking a little nap."** A woman says, appear around the corner. She's with the security staff. One pointing a gun at the unconscious teenager's head.** "We've got the girl, too. I don't want to kill either of them, but if you make a move, I will give the order."**

**"Kory, wait. Gas lines. You'll burn us all up."** Dick warns her, making her step back.

**"Next time I say it's a trap. You all better fucking listen to me." **I say before they grab us, taking us outside the tunnels and putting a bag on our heads.

I don't know how long it takes but they finally take the damn bag out my face. My eyes take a little while to readjust to the brightness of the room. It's all white, with artificial light –way too much- and a roof of crystal where I can see people in white coats looking down at me and sitting in front of computers.

My hands are restricted. Both trapped on cuffs that come out of the wall, not giving me much chance to move. But my feet aren't trapped so I can at least get on my feet. If I were gonna die in this room like an animal on a zoo, I'd do it on my feet.

**"Miss Marsen, so nice you could join us."** The sound of a man's voice greets me and I growl. Angrier for the fact that he knew my last name than for being caged. **"Let's begin, shall we?"**

And as if his words active the room, a greenish gas starts to pump inside of it. I try to set myself free but I don't have room to pull. As the gas starts to get low, I sit down and pull my shirt up, trying to use it as a barrier but I know it won't do much.

**"If you resist, it'll only be worse. You can thank your Gotham freaks for this. Dr.Crane may have lost his sanity and credentials, but left such a legacy behind him. Don't you think?"**

Even if I would never admit it, I chocked back a sob in fear. The fear gas, fear toxin was something I had never experimented before. Selina had, and once I took care of her while she was under its influence. I still don't know what she saw but I could hear her begging for it to stop.

Suddenly the buzzing of the gas stops, and the most deadly silence settles. When I look up, I don't see the glass roof and the white coats. Nothing but darkness, angry looking clouds and darkness. Gotham's night.

Warmth reaches my hand and I look down. The white floor now painted with deep scarlet red. It feels thick and warm against my hand. Blood. When I look up, I see a large man on the floor, tons of blood pouring out of him.

I get up carefully, realizing I'm no longer tied to the wall. As I come closer I see that man was light brown hair. He's wearing some old looking jeans and a sweater with one too many patched-up holes. But he's facing the other way, so I can't see much more.

When I move him, his back now flat against the warm blood stained floor I see his face. A sob breaks out and I feel myself starting to tremble. Blood soaks the front of his clothes, making them cling to him. The grey sweater now stained with his very own blood.

Two large stab wounds being on his lower abdomen being the cause of the mess. As my eyes travel up on his pale figure, I see a third wound on his chest. Taking his blood stained hand on mine I squeeze it as it would bring him back. Finally I do what I've been more afraid to do and I look up to his face.

Dead unfocused brown eyes stare at me.

**"Dad? Dad!"** the childlike cry echoes on the room. Tears fall down my cheeks, bringing their way down to my now bloody jeans. I let my head fall forward, bringing my forehead to his as I silently cry. **"Dad, please."**

**"He won't come back."** I ignore her voice and keep cringing to him with all I have on me. **"He won't come back. None of them will. You can't say goodbye to him. You couldn't save him, you were a child. But you could have saved her. It's your fault she's six feet under."**

**"Shut up."** I snap shaking my head. **"Shut up, shut up, shut up."**

**"Katie?"** a desperate voice whispers.

My head flies up, looking the source of the so missed voice. My eyes set on her and I chuckle, getting up and running to bring her into a hug. Her petite 5'3 frame clinging to me. The familiar scent of coconut shampoo hitting me and hugh her tighter.

**"I missed you, Katie. I'm sorry."** The words are hardly spoken, coming out breathy and painful as if she was making an effort to get them out. I frown, moving to face her.

Her green eyes are glossy and tears run down her cheeks. There's blood coming out her forehead and her lip. Marks of fingers tips on her throat stain her naturally tanned skin. Her knees fail and she falls down but I grab her before she can hit the ground.

Her shaking hands move to her stomach before coming to caress my cheek, leaving a trail of blood against my pale face.

**"No. No, no, no, no!" **Just like that I let the tears down, my whole body shaking as I hold on her tight. I try to put pressure on the three bleeding spots but it's useless. The red liquid leaks out, leaving her weaker and weaker. **"Please, no. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Anika, please."**

**"I love you."**

**"Don't, please."** I beg, my voice barely hearable form how broken I sound.

**"I-I love y-you, Katie Marsen. I... I f-forgive you."** The words sound soft, her last try to take them out before her head falls backwards. Her big eyes, always nice and lighten up with mischief now look empty, cold, gone.

I cry freely. I scream loudly until my throat hurts and then some more. I curl up on her, whispering, begging and praying for her to wake up. But she doesn't. She never does. None of them ever do.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I flinch at the contact but grab for it nevertheless. The familiar gesture making me relax and openly mourn what I had repressed for so long. How many times she had attempted to comfort me even after I had put an ending to our partnership.

**"She's dead. It's your fault."**

**"I didn't know."**

**"She warned you. But you didn't listen. You never do."** Selina states, her disappointed tone making me close my eyes in shame. **"You disappointed me a lot of times. But at the end you let her down. And she died.**

**"Please, stop."**

**"And now you're crying; mourning their deaths and pushing the guilt so down you can't even bring yourself to say their names out loud. You're weak."**

**"Please."**

**"He'll leave again. Or you'll have him killed, or both. You do that well, you know? Killing the people you love. Letting down those who care about you. You couldn't save your father because you were a kid. What's your excuse for that poor girl? The only thing she did wrong was loving you."** Her long thief fingers caress my cheeks in a comforting manner. Yet her words make me cry harder, pushing and burning into my brain. **"What's your excuse for when you get that kid killed? You know you're going to. Directly or indirectly, you're not enough to protect her. You never were. Maybe I did make a mistake taking you in."**

**"Stop!"** I yell, punching the wall where she one stood against.

I yell and I punch and I cry and I can't stop. I know it's not real, a part of my brain knows that. But the same part says it is. Not physically, but mentally it knows she's right. I killed my dad, I didn't do enough. I killed Anika, I was to blame. I would end up killing Rachel, Gar, Kory and Dick. Maybe Jason too if he drop by enough times, I would end up doing it somehow.

When I throw another punch it doesn't collide against the wall. Something restrains me and soon I am pulled against something. I feel ghost fingers run down my hair and a hot breath on my neck. And I open my eyes.

The room's changed again. It's little and my hands go back to be cuffed, but there's blood coming down from one of them. My eyes run across the room until I find Rachel and I let out a deep breath. Her eyes fill with worry and tears. The same thing with Gar –whose shirt is dirty with blood and I frown at it, he didn't look good.

**"It's not real, Kat. It's not real. Just breathe."** Dick says and I do it.

I catch little breathes that become deeper. I stop shaking and he pulls back. His hands go to cup my face and his eyes travel fanatic all across my face. Worry, sadness, guilt and anger brun on those chocolate eyes.

**"I'm okay." **I whisper, swallowing the ball of anxiety I have growing inside me. **"I'm okay."**

**"No you're not. Let's get Kory and get out of here."** He says, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before breaking he cuffs and helping me get up.

**"Don't worry about me. But you two are going to sit through a lecture of how you need to listen to your elders. So this shit show doesn't happen again."** I tell them, giving them a little tired smile that they copy before we all start to run after Dick.

When we finally reach the lab where they keep Kory, Dick opens the door and we all freeze a little. Kory is strapped down to the table. A breathing tube shoved down her throat as she looks at us, screaming for help –well, if she could scream.

**"Keep your eye on the door."**

I follow him, grabbing a bistoury form a table nearby and stabbing one man on the throat before I kick another on the stomach with my foot and stabbing him too. Fuckers had decided to mess with my brain and hurt my friends. This one isn't going down on my limited conscience.

I step closer to the table. Kory gags and chokes when Garfield removes the tube. Sitting up and gasping for air to alleviate the pain. Dick helps her down the table, picking her up by the waist when she stumbles.

**"Let's get the fuck out of here."**

The halls all look the same and Rachel's mom –Angela- guides us. This whole thing doesn't inspire me much trust. I walk beside Kory whose hand is against the wall to find some sense of stability. My hand grabs her arm, looking for the same as Dick looks back from the strange woman to the tunnels to check on us.

**"There they are."** The voices come closer and we see them in front of us.

I grab the bistoury, ready to kill our way out when Dick takes a step, walking ahead of us.

**"I've got this."**

The brunette man grabs a piece of the gas lines, tasting it on his hand. When an agent steps forwards he swings it against him, hitting him on the face. He takes another hit at it, cracking his head and skull. The end of the electric stick against him makes him cry in pain but kick the man and is easily free form the restrain.

We all stare at the scene in different levels of shock. Whatever they did to him. Whatever they showed him, must have made him snap in a way he had coming for a very long time but never quite had the chance to do.

**"Get out of here."** Dick hisses and we just nod.

Rachel and Angela are the first one to move, Gar following close by. As I pass by, I look up to meet his eyes. What I can see I imagine is a reflection of mine. Of any of ours really. They are tired, empty and dark. Whatever did to us playing again and again inside them. In a quick motion, my hand brushes against his. I squeeze it short before catching up with the kids and the strange woman.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

The cold Chicago wind blows my hair on my face and I harshly push it behind my ears when I hear the line start to sound. I bite on the sides of my thumb, hearing the little sound go on and on until it finally stops.

**"Selina?"** my voice sounds scarred and small and I hate myself for that. The anxious edge not even trying to hide itself. I was a mess. I felt like mess and I know by the way I hear the floor crack under her steps she knows too.

**"Breathe, Kitty Kat. Are you okay? It's late and you don't sound good."**

**"I-I'm fine. I just needed... I needed to call you I guess."** I chuckle, running a hand over my face feeling like a helpless little girl all over again.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I just had a nightmare."**

**"Oh,"** the soft sound of acknowledgment makes my eyes start to itch. I bite my lip down hard, trying to stop the crying I feel coming up. **"It's not real, honey. You can't keep beating yourself up for something that happened so long ago."**

**"I was the reason she got killed."**

**"Kath-"**

**"They were looking for me, Selina. A-and you were right, it was too big for me. And I should have listened to you and I shouldn't have been so stupid and cocky. But I... I don't know I wanted to prove to you that I was worth of all the trouble. That I was good. But I wasn't and now I-"**

**"I'm gonna stop you there, sweetie. Take a breather."** I nod even if she can't see me but I know she's picturing me. She knew me far too well to try and try and cheat. **"You were twenty. You were young, you had to be cocky. I trained you to be cocky, to breathe confidence and I don't' regret that. You were good. You are good."**

**"But I could have-"**

**"Katherine, listen to me."** She repeats and I sniff, my eyes going to the dark sky above me. **"You were amazing. I took you in because you were good without training. Fuck, you stole form me. _Me_. You never disappointed me, you could never. You failed and people you loved got hurt. It's a part of this life. And... and you're braver what I was at your age. You fell in love, you wanted a better life."**

**"I was selfish."**

**"Yeah well, everything bad sticks."** She says and I laugh softly, making her chuckle.** "Look, if you need a break from whatever you are doing, you can come back. You know I still have the key to your place and if you prefer my place's yours. Do whatever you need to do."**

**"Thanks, 'lina."**

**"That's what I'm here for, sweetie." **I can almost hear the calming smile she'd always give me when I was younger and my father's face invaded my dreams. Selina always said she didn't like kids, but she'd make the most amazing mother and I knew that better than anyone. **"Whose phone is this, by the way? It's a Gotham number."**

**"Oh, uh... Robin's?"**

**"Well look at that! Everything bad sticks, now I know for a fact."** She teases and I can't help but laugh with her.** "So is that a thing?"**

**"No."**

**"Right. No, yeah, I totally believe. Should I threaten him to not mess with my kitten? Perhaps ask him for his intentions?"**

**"Can't be worse than yours."**

**"Touché." **Her laugh sounds so familiar that I close my eyes to ease the sudden homesick feeling that hits me. **"You should probably try to sleep."**

**"Yeah. Thanks Selina, and sorry for waking you up."**

**"No worried. Be careful, alright?"**

**"You too. Goodnight."**

**"Night, Kitty Kat."**

The line goes dead and I breathe out, letting my head fall backwards and embracing the cold to calm myself down. Breathe, sleep and a new day. Keeping Rachel safe, wait to see how this one ends and maybe if I'm not dead by the end of all... what then? Could I go back to Detroit, get another job, move on and forget? Or maybe I should listen to her. Go back to Gotham for a while. Go back home.

**"Was that Selina?"** Dick's voice breaks my train of thought and I hum a "yes", opening my eyes and turning to look at him. **"You two are close."**

**"Well we ought to be. She basically raised me, taught me everything, fed me. She's a good as family. The only family I have left."**

**"Must be nice."**

**"Do you want to talk to talk about it?"** I ask, stepping closer to him. His eyes fall in mine and there's nothing but emptiness and sadness, regret. It's a pretty big question and he knows it. Does he want to talk about what happened at the asylum? With Bruce? Abut us when we were kids? About us now?

**"Not really."** He whispers, hands meeting behind my back and resting on the lower part of it. His head falls to rest his forehead on mine and i close my eyes for a moment. **"Do you?"**

**"No."**

An easy two words that make him push me closer to him. Lips meeting in a chaste innocent kiss. The most innocent kiss since our first, when we were nothing but slightly less naïve kids. I pull back, starring at him before I grab his hand and walk out the balcony and inside his room –turning to bring his closer one more time before my back hits the soft mattress under us.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT: GUILT

The whole room is silent and Dick focus on playing with my hair. His arm is thrown over my shoulders after he pulled me closer to him on his sleep. My head resting on his bare chest, fingers tracing the pink scars, some of which I gave him myself.

Even if a few years ago we had yearned for this kind of intimacy –with no secrecy, no mask, just both of us and some peace- none was truly taking it in. My head was busy running wild over the scenario the fear toxin had created on my mind. My dad, Anika, Selina, him. The fake Selina’s words burning deep on my mind. _You do that well, you know? Killing the people you love. Letting down those who care about you. _

She denied it though. The real Selina. The one who took me in, who cuddled me in when I woke up screaming from the nightmares, the one who fed me and the one who I loved dearly. She didn’t think that, not truly. But that didn’t give my mind any peace. Because what if she did regret it and didn’t tell me to not hurt my feelings? What fi she knew I wasn’t good enough?

“**Were you dreaming about the Asylum?”**

**“No.”** I lie pathetically. **“Why?”**

**“You talked, kicked me a few times. You’re thought to sleep next to, you know that?”**

**“Never had a complain before.”**

**“I don’t know if I should feel jealous.”** He makes an attempt to joke. I can hear it on his voice that he was actually trying to light the whole situation which makes me smile tightly.

**“Katherine Charlotte Marsen”** I say, my fingers go back to trace the lines on his body.

**“What?”**

**“My name. Katherine Charlotte Marsen.”**

**“It’s pretty. I like Charlotte.”**

**“Call me that and I’ll cut you, Grayson.”** I say, mocking my head back to look at him, but all I see is an eye roll. **“My mother walked out as soon as she gave birth to me, never knew her. My father owned a little shop down the Narrows. Some guys robbed the shop and shot my father. There was never much money there, obviously. Honestly, trying to rob at the Narrows? Amateurs, probably junkies .”**

**“I’m sorry.”**

**“He’d usually come and pick me from school, but that time he didn’t. I never got to say goodbye.”** I feel his hand drop the hair he was playing with and soon his fingers are rubbing my arm in comforting pattern. “**Anyways, I went to foster care and then I ran away a couple of times until I finally moved to the streets and I met Selina. I tried to steal from her. I stole from her actually, but I’m sure she let me even if she says she didn’t. Nevertheless she was impressed and she bought me lunch for a couple of weeks until she took me in.”**

**“She taught you everything you know.”**

**“Most of it, yes. I knew how to hide and run. Run and jump from rooftop to rooftop, that was all me. My father hated it, he said I’d fall and crack my skull.”** I chuckle fondly of all my father’s screams whenever he saw me jumping around and falling. **“She gave me a roof, clothes, food… She liked to have me around and I liked being with her.”**

**“You two always seemed close but you really are tight. From what I overheard of the phone call last night, I mean.”** He adds in explanation.

**“I figured we did. But yeah, she’s like my older sister, my mother even. She’d throw a fit if I called her that thought. She’s all the family I have now. She gave me a goal, a couple of distractions and a challenge.”** I say and I feel him tense at the words. Batman issues, I think. **“We used to have these petty bets and if I won she’d take me to McDonald’s and I could get as much ice cream as I wanted.”**

**“She trained you into being a criminal.”**

**“Don’t get judgy too fast, vigilantism is a crime too. And I was a petty criminal since birth; learn how to pick pockets before reading.**” I argue knowing it’s true. **“The knife you said I was too emotionally attached to? Remember that?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“It was a birthday gift. The first one she gave me. I don’t know it was special for me. It meant she trusted me to have her back, you know? It was one of the few things I hold dear. I think it burned with the Asylum.” **The sadness of my voice speaks loud and he offers me a squeeze of my arm in sorry to my grief.

**“I burned the suit.”**

**“Dramatic.”** I chuckle, stealing a glance of his sad smile. **“Poetic too, I guess. The symbolism of burning bridges between you and Bruce?”**

**“Being Robin doesn’t work anymore. I need to find something else.”** Dick says, refusing to touch the issues with his paternal figure.

**“I’d recommend therapy.”**

**“You’re not funny.”**

**“I wasn’t kidding.”** I really wasn’t, if anyone needs a shrink is someone who decides to suit up and fight criminal. Even more in Gotham, it’s like having a never-ending useless hobby. **“It’s normal to visit a shrink after traumatic shit. Sometimes we do need help to over our grief.”**

**“You father’s?”**

**“No. Anika’s. She was my ex-girlfriend. It was the first time I actually fell in love and obviously didn’t end well.”**

**“I’m sorry to hear that.”**

**“I met her a few months after you left Gotham. And it was my fault she died.”** The quiver of my lip makes me pause and take a breather. My hallucination was right, I had never spoken of her openly before. I couldn’t bring myself to even say their names out loud, too ashamed of id. **“I got her involved on a job. Selina told me to not do it, but I didn’t listen. I was too sure, too cocky. I didn’t do things properly and I let loose ends. They tracked it down to my house and found her instead of me. She didn’t deserve that. She was good, you know? Good grades in high school, she even had the Bruce Wayne scholarship for college. She could have left Gotham.”**

**“Did they catch them?”**

**“No. I found out who they were though, I was ready to kill them. Avenge her even if I was the one who got her killed. But they started working under The Joker’s wing, and then Zsasz… they were too visible. Their deaths could be linked to me easily and Selina wouldn’t allow it.”**

**“Makes sense, you’d have gotten yourself killed.”**

**“I didn’t care. I stopped talking to her, going rogue on her, drinking my weight in alcohol at the clown’s clubs. I started offering hitman services, decided to make a name for myself.”**

**“You were drowning in your grief.”** He acknowledges and I nod, knowing both of that did something similar.

**“Yeah. But she didn’t give up on me, you know? And when I fucked up and needed help, she was there and she saved me. Because she’s family, and that’s what family does.” **I say, smiling at the memory of my mentor. For every single little thing she had done for me I was really grateful. She made mistakes obviously. Selina wasn’t what you’d call totally reliable. But she decided to take care of a kid with nothing to offer her. She never really asked anything back from me.** “When she got sent to Arkham she told me to flee Gotham, to have a life for myself. A new one away from this city and her name. A chance to fall in love and make mistakes again. And to make myself rich, that was an important point.”**

**“Revenge wouldn’t have made you feel better. It’s a dark path and once you’re there it’s hard to get out.”**

**“I’m not sure if that’s Dick Grayson or Birdie Boy talking there. I don’t have a great sense of morals, handsome. The moral backbone you so desperately searched for in me when is still not there. But you have that, and I’m not sure of that’s for the best or the worst. But I like that you do.”**

**“Thank you, I guess?”**

**“So, where you going now?”** I ask him sitting up. The white sheets fall to my things as I stretch his shirt hanging loose around my shoulders. I chuckle when he doesn’t answer the question, rolling my eyes at his surprised eyes**. “Don’t look at me like that. You burned Robin to the ground, the Asylum obviously fucked you up as much as it did to me, you’re staring at me a little too much… it’s not hard to guess. And I know what a goodbye fuck looks like.”**

**“I… I didn’t mean-”**

**“You don’t have to explain, I get it. Just don’t get sappy on me.”**

**“Alright.”**

**“Good. I’m taking a shower.”** The brunette man chuckles and nods, eyes still glued to me as I crawl out of the bed and walk into the bathroom. **“That was an invite Dick!”**

**“Yes ma’am.”**

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

Breakfast is slow and silent. Only Angela talks, mainly complimenting Rachel’s cooking skills. Gar sits between me and Dick and Kory’s on my right. She sends me an “are-you-okay” look and I just nod silently. The tight smile she offers me calling my lie but doesn’t push it more.

“**Rachel has been explaining your situation to me. I understand this place is on loan.”**

**“Unofficially. The owner didn’t exactly give me permission to stay here, but-”**

**“I may have another option. I have a house. In Ohio. It’s been in my… our family for decades.”** Angela says, looking at Rachel with a smile. **“All of you are welcome there for as long as you want. I have more than enough room, and… it’s the least I can do. Although I wonder what happens to your home when you’ve been locked away for five years.”**

**“Back taxes. Tons of unopen mail I imagine. What did you have on your fridge?”**

**“This could be, like, our secret base. This is so cool, isn’t it?”** the boy asks and Rachel chuckles but her face changes when he sees Dick’s.

“**Isn’t it, Dick?”**

**“I think we should pack out things. Ohio is a long way from here, the sooner we get there the sooner we can all relax. Permanently.”** I say, focusing the attention away from the boy who didn’t know how to explain his goodbye.

**“Yeah. I’ll help with the dishes.”** Angela smiles. Her daughter stares a Dick for a while before getting up and go help her mother.

**“Hey, Kat.”** Kory calls behind me when I walk pass her room. I turn around, walking inside the room when she motions me to come closer. **“I think this belongs to you.”**

My breath catches on my throat and my eyes sting, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by emotions. On her large hand she holds my dear butterfly knife. It’s a little scratched –more than what it used to be- but it’s there. I take it from her hand and twist it, revealing the perfect blade before I close it on itself.

**“H-How did you…?”**

**“I saw it on a pile of things when I walked out of the asylum. I figured you’d want it back. I couldn’t grab anything else but-”** She stops talking when I throw my arms around her, hugging her thigh. A small chuckle leaves her lips before she hugs me back.

**“Thank you, Kory. Really it means a lot to me.”**

**“I was going to give it to you last night, but I figured it could wait. You’re welcomed.”** Her finger reach to wipe one rebel tear from my eye, making me laugh. I squeeze her hand slightly before leaving her room and walking to Dick’s, where my bag and few belonging where.

I grab the beaten bag, throwing one of his shirts in there –I could very much use some spare clothes- and placing the knife inside. Opening the side pocket, I grab one of the replacement phones. For every job, I would buy three disposables and clone the phone number in case I would break one of them.

Turning it on, I see the screen light up. The notification of a message form an unknown number popping as soon as it gets the signal.

_“Job’s over. Payment done. Your services are no longer needed.”_

I stare at it and read it a couple of time. Job’s over. I could go home. I could go back to Detroit or Gotham. I could see Selina. Take some time off and maybe visit my old shrink –or Harley if she’s not in Arkham again. But I could walk away, no more ties.

**“Hey, you done? Dick’s leaving already.”**

**“Yeah, coming.”**

**“Okay.”** Gar replies before turning around and making his way back to the others.

Grabbing a spare jacket the former Robin had offered me and my bag, I close the door behind me, telling the kids to move it and follow the three adults out of the penthouse and to the streets.

**“So, what? This is the end of the team?”**

**“Technically, we were never really a team-”**

**“Oh, we were a team. Even she admitted.”**

**“Never said that, never will say that. It’s just not happening.”** I roll my eyes at Kory’s teasing grin.

**“I’ll see all of you again sometime. Rachel…” **

**“She’ll be okay.”** Kory says, pushing us a little further from the teenagers**. “We’ll get them all to the house safely; make sure there are no strangglers on our tails.”**

**“Then what?”**

**“Then I guess it’s time to be Kory Anders.”**

**“And who is she?”**

**“Maybe whoever I want her to be.”**

**“That sounds like she’ll be great.”**

**“She’ll be. She already is.”** Kory jokes, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. **“I hope everything goes well for you, Dick Grayson.”**

**“You too, Kory Anders. Or whatever your actual name is.”**

**“Yeah.” **The woman says, clicking her tongue before turning to look at the kids. **“I’ll give you some alone time, love birds.”**

**“Bicth.”**

**“Heard that one.”** Kory calls me out, making the both of us chuckle.

Dick looks down to me and I put my hand on the pockets of the jacket I had just stolen from him.

**“It’s weird to say goodbye, isn’t it?”**

**“Yes.”** He agree letting out a breathless laugh**. “Although I am glad we can this time.”**

**“Goodbyes don’t work for me. And even less when I know you’re probably going to end up busting my ass for criminal activity in the future.”**

**“No more Robin, remember?”**

**“I know. But I also know that you’ll find a way. You were always good at chasing after me.”**

**“I guess I am. What are you going to do when the job is over?”**

**“It’s already over.”** I tell him, his face turning into a frown.

**“Then why are you-”**

**“Why am I staying?”** He couldn’t understand why I don’t leave if I wasn’t getting paid anymore. And honestly I couldn’t blame him for that. “**Call it orphan gut feeling if you want, but I don’t trust Angela. Not after what Adamson told us about Rachel’s father.”**

**“You’re staying to protect her.”** Dick says, a proud grin plastered on his face.

**“Shut up. Maybe I’m staying for Kory, I’ll need a new distraction now that you’re leaving me again.”**

**“I’m jealous, and hurt.”** I laugh at the dramatic roll of his eyes, but the tiny pinch of sadness makes me calm down. I look down at my feet, biting my lip as I think of what to say –or what not say if I’m being honest. **“I’m not.”**

**“You’re not jealous and hurt?”**

**“Oh no, that I am. I’m not leaving you again though.”** The weight of those seven words make me look up to him. I scoff, shaking my head sight and looking up before my blue eyes meet his warm brown ones.

**“We don’t do well with… steady. You and I, we know that.”**

**“We were kids. And we’re not Robin and Black Cat; we’re Dick Grayson and Katherine Marsen. We have some issues we still need to work on but,”** he handles me a tiny paper, motioning me to take it. **“If you run into trouble in Detroit just give me a call.”**

**“If or when?”**

**“Alright, I meant “when” but that made me sound like a dick.”** Grayson admits and I laugh in agreement.

**“You are wrong about one thing though. We still are Birdie Boy and B, a suit doesn’t change something like that.”** I smile sadly, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. Goodbyes were bittersweet for me, as I never had the chance to actually have them, and now I had this one. I just didn’t actually want it. I get on my tiptoes, placing one chaste on his cheek before pulling away from**. “Take care, pretty boy.”**

**“You too, Kat.”**

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

The movement of the train and Gar’s endless talking are enough make me want to sleep for years. After leaving Grayson behind, we decided to buy the train tickets and make our merry way to Ohio. And by “we”, I mean Kory and I as we were the only ones with actual cash.

**“Kiddo, maybe you should lower your voice a bit.”** I tell Gar when I see how Kory winces and rubs her temple. **“You okay there?”**

**“Yeah, I need a drink.”**

**“What’s wrong with her?”** the green haired boy asks when Kory gets up and walks to the bar.

**“No idea. Are you even going to order something?”**

**“No. I’m vegan, but everything here sounds horrible.”** He laughs before reaching for his phone, looking down and reading a text. Kory comes back with three shots before falling back on the seat. **“Rach just texted. Her and Angela got seats up front. Let’s go.”**

**“Let’s not.”**

**“This whole train thing sounded way funnier this morning.”** Gar says and I chuckle, hitting him with my leg.

**“Those two need some time alone, don’t you think?”**

**“You wanna play a game?”**

**“Play with your phone.”** Kory orders the boy, who’s more than happy to comply.

I move over closer to her, throwing my arm on top of the seat and resting my head against it.

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“Nothing, I just hate trains.”**

**“As of right now and because of the awful food?”**

**“Alcohol helps.”** Kory chuckles, drowning one of the shots.

**“Do you think Rachel is mad at me?**” Garfield suddenly asks, making us both look at him in confusion.

“**Why would she be mad at you?”**

**“At the asylum, when I attacked that guy, maybe I freaked her out.”**

**“Maybe you freaked yourself out.”** I tell him, knowing what your first kill meant and how it could affect you. Even more at such a young age.

** “How did it feel?”**

**“Weird. I didn’t hate it.”**

**“Good. You shouldn’t. It’s a part of who you are.”**

**“I killed him.”**

**“He could have killed you. Don’t ever be ashamed of defending yourself.”** Kory comforts him and I nod in agreement.

**“When I’m the tiger, it’s not completely me. It’s like I’m inside something controlling it, but it has control too.”**

**“You’re learning to control something you didn’t ask for. Give yourself some credit, kiddo.”**

**“You and Rachel have that in common. It creates a connection between you two.”** Kory says and I chuckle at her intentions. Such a subtle way to refer the mutual crush. **“You wanna make out with her, don’t you?”**

**“What? No.”**

**“It’s perfectly natural, kissing.”**

**“I’m not comfortable talking about this. Kat, please.”** The teenager boy begs me to stop her before she gets on giving him the talk. I just laugh, shrugging and enjoying the blush that creeps on his neck and cheeks. **“Can I have that?”**

**“Sure.”**

**“No.”** Kory and I say at the same time. **“He’s twelve, Kory.”**

**“Fifteen.”**

**“Whatever. No underage drinking for you.”**

**“When did you start drinking?”**

**“Fortunately for you, Gar, you’re not me.”**

**“I’ll be back.” **Kory states, breaking the playful argument between us.

**“Hey, listen to me.”** I call, sitting closer to him as we watch Kory walk out of the wagon. **“It’s not your fault. You defended yourself, defended Rachel and Angela. You shouldn’t have been exposed to that situation, but you were. And you did what you had to do in order to get out of it.”**

**“I didn’t sleep last night. I keep seeing it, hearing him scream.”** Gar explains, his voice shaking a bit. **“Have you... Have you ever-”**

**“I was thirteen, and I did it out of revenge not necessity. You don’t want to compare yourself to me, Gar. You’re far too good for that.”**

**“You’re a good person too, Kat.”** He says, giving me a little smile. **“I know you care about us more than you want us to think.”**

**“Get soft on me again and I’ll tell Rachel about your crush.”**

**“It’s not a crush!”** he groans covering his face with his hands and I laugh.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

The train had stopped twenty minutes ago and my fight-or-flight instincts were sky-high. Gar sleeps on the seat next to me as I keep watch of everyone on the wagon. The knife resting on the inside pocket ready to use it if necessary. My eyes fall on Kory, who walks into the wagon and shakes her head.

**“Wake up, time to move.”**

**“What?”**

**“Up.”** I repeat, grabbing his arm and pushing him off the seat.

We move, walking form wagon to wagon until we reach the one where Angela and Rachel were supposed to be, only that Rachel’s not there.

**“Where’s Rachel?”**

**“She went to the bathroom. Why?”**

**“Go look for her and get them out of the train. Just do it.”** Kory snaps when she sees Garfield is about to argue with her**. “Go with them, I highly doubt she’ll be capable of getting them out if there’s trouble.”**

**“See you outside.”**

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

I’ll admit that while living on the streets was anything but comfortable and safe, I’d have chosen it all again before the old house Angela owned. The house –old and trashed on the outside- didn’t get many points once inside.

Everything was cold, which was understandable since it’s been empty for five years. But it wasn’t the cold that made my gut yell at me to run as far as I could. It was something else, something was just wrong with the house.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, I’m just saying.” I clap my hands together, unable to stop the words rushing form my mouth. Rachel digging into Kory’s head? Bad idea. Rachel prying into anyone’s head is bad enough; better not try it with the woman who can turn us into a living barbeque.

**“You said the same about the asylum, and about me training at the motel.”**

**“And was I mistaken?”** I ask looking between the three waiting for an answer. **“Exactly.” **

**“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”**

**“None.”**

**“Okay.”** Kory chuckles nervously, biting her lip before looking back into Rachel’s eyes. **“Yes, let’s give it a try.”**

**“And if anything starts to hurt let me know.”** Rachel says, raising her hand to touch Kory’s.

The girl breathes deeply before her hands come to reach Kory’s face, cupping her cheeks and closing her eyes. Angela turns to look at Gar uneasy about his but he just gives her a little nod and a smile. I, on the other hand, lean straight against the wall. My foot on it ready to give me impulse and jump between he two of them when everything goes south.

Kory starts to tell her that she doesn’t feel anything but suddenly her head snaps back and Rachel groans as if she were in pain. Gar tries to call for the older woman but he gets ignored.

**“Angela, get behind Gar.”** I order her, stepping away from the wall and closer to them.

Kory’s eyes suddenly focus on Rachel. She stares at her as if she didn’t know who the kid was. But then her eyes light up, turning into green headlights and her hands wrap around Rachel’s throat making her scream.

_We’re fucked._


	10. CHAPTER NINE: A BAD FEELING

**"Kory, no!"** I yell, trying to push her off Rachel but she doesn't even flinch. I kick her on the back of the leg as Gar pusher Rachel into a corner.

The green eyed woman looks at me and blocks the punch I throw at her before getting a hold of my throat and throwing me against the other side of the room. My back hits the wall and I hear glass shattering. A hum on my head follows the pain as I feel something soak my hair.

I look up when I hear Dick's voice, who falls back under Gar's body when she throws him off. A pretty brunette walks in and hooks a whip around Kory's neck. But when it lights up, making her snap out of it I know it's not a whip, it's something way worse.

Kory grabs it and pulls towards her making the unknown brunette do a somersault, winning territory. With a strong pull, she sends Kory flying towards her and pins her against the floor, leaving her unconscious.

Getting up from the floor, I bring my hand to the back of my hair. When my fingers get wet I hiss softly in pain. The shattered glass on the floor had cut me. It had to be shallow, the cut didn't hurt much, but deep enough to have it bleed.

**"What happened?"** Dick asks, helping Gar up. His eyes search for mine but drop down to my hand when he sees the scarlet red stain on them. In less than a second the brunette man stands before me, eyes scanning my body searching for the injury. **"What happened to you?"**

**"Kory threw me against a mirror. It's my head that's bleeding."**

**"Shit."** He whispers, moving my head softly so he can look at it but I stop him, pushing my backwards slightly.

**"I've had worse. I'm not even getting dizzy, no need to worry."**

**"She tried to kill my daughter."** Angela says, Rachel on her arms as she steps closer to us.

**"I was just trying to help Kory get her memories back. I must have done something wrong."**

**"I said it was a bad idea, but does anyone ever listen to me?"**

**"None of this is your fault."** The oldest woman says comforting her daughter and making me internally roll her eyes.

**"The lasso. You are her, aren't you?"**

**"I'm an old friend of Dick's."** the pretty brunette answers the boy, her eyes still on the knocked out beauty.

**"You're Wonder Girl."**

**"Jesus, give me a break."** I mutter, closing my eyes and leaning my head against Dick's shoulder, his arm moving to rest around my waist. The boy chuckles silently but I fail to find what' so funny about this. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

It's Kory's groan that makes me pull away and walk pass them. I crunch down, helping her to get up. When her big eyes meet cross mine I realize she doesn't remember what she just did. Kory didn't remember attempting to kill the girl she had –for weeks- cared for.

**"What's going on?"**

**"You tried to kill Rachel."**

**"What? No, I would never do that."**

**"We know."** I tell her, grabbing her arm when Angela moves Rachel away from Kory.

**"I want this woman out of my house."**

**"Just hold on a sec-"**

**"Now, God damn it."**

**"Hey lady, she's been fighting and caring for your daughter for way longer than you've known Rachel. You should calm down."** I snap, defending the magenta haired woman next to me.

**"Rachel... I'm so sorry."** Kory pleads truthfully but the teenager girl doesn't say anything. Her face showing she was both a little scarred but mostly still in a shock state to talk to her. **"I have to go."**

**"Kory wait!"** Dick calls after her when she leaves the house.

We both run after her, calling her name and asking to know what's going on, what just happened. Kory moans in pain, her hands holding her head before facing us.

**"I'm starting to remember."**

**"What? What are you remembering?"**

**"I don't know. I don't know."**

**"Let us help!"** I beg before she slams the car's door. Dick calls her name again but it's useless and she drives off on the stolen car we used to come here. **"Fuck."**

**"We have to follow her."**

The brunette girl sends him a look before throwing a star shaped tracker against the car. Impressed, we both look at her as she pulls out her phone to follow the signal.

**"What? You're not the only one with cool gadgets."** She answers Dick's clueless gaze, turning around to get on the Jeep after sending me a curious look**. "You're still bleeding by the way."**

**"You're not coming."** He says, stopping me form taking another step.

**"Kory needs help."**

**"Yes and she'll have ours. But as Donna said, you're bleeding. The cut doesn't seem deep but better not take chances. You need to stay here."**

**"I don't need to do anything."**

**"Look, you said you didn't trust Angela. Being honest, neither I do. Gar and Rachel will be safer with you here. We'll help Kory, I promise. Please, Kat."** He adds when I look down to my bloody hands.

**"Yeah, yeah you're right."** I sight, nodding softly. **"Just... just be careful. For yourself and Kory. Pretty girl looks like she's good at what she does."** I motion at his friend, Donna, who's staring at us impatiently.

**"She is. Be careful you too."**

**"Always am."** I give him a little smile before he jumps into the Jeep, driving off.

When I walk inside the house, I see Angela hugging Rachel. She tries to calm her down form her sobbing. Gar, who's leaning against the wall, looks up to me and tils his head.

**"They've gone after her. They'll help her."**

**"Help her? She tried to kill my daughter."**

**"And if she had wanted to, she'd have killed her weeks ago. But she didn't, did she? She's care for and loved your child more than yourself, I have no doubt of that."**

**"This is my home; don't you dare speak to me like that."**

**"Yeah, well I just did."** I answer, not even sparing her a glance before I walk upstairs looking for a bathroom.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

My eyes close when I submerge into the cold water. The thumbing of my head still bothers me, but it's somehow relieved with the freezing bath. Coming back up, I smoother my hair back and bring my knees to my chest. I stare at the dirty wall in front of me, debating with myself why I don't just leave.

Why did I decide to keep Dick's and Kory's company and not flee with Rachel from moment one? _Because you needed their help. Because he cares and you haven't cared about anything form four years. Because she's a good person and you can't keep fighting how of a horrible one you are._

Why didn't I dye her hair, give her new papers and keep her low until I got paid? _Because she's a scared kid whose only parent was murdered. Because you have issues with that. Because you can only fake it so much. Because she needed closure, just like you._

Why didn't I leave them when I found out who Dick was? _Because you missed him. Because he's the only person with who you could share how fucked up you were. Because he understood. Because even when you ignored who he truly was, you liked him._

Why did I allow myself to care about them?

That was the only question the obnoxious voice on my head refused to answer. The question that I had so intensely fought to bring up. I didn't care, I couldn't. Those I care for end up dead. Dad, Anika, and it's not hard to guess how Selina will end up. No matter how hard I tried, somehow people I loved ended up dead. Which could just be called a side effect of the job.

Pushing myself off the tube, I let the cool water slide down to the floor as I reach for the towel. Careful to not re-open the wound on my head, I move the towel to my hair, trying to dry it as much as I can without a proper dryer.

My eyes sift from my figure on the dirty mirror to a shadow behind me. I try to look behind me, but I see nothing. Nothing behind me yet a small framed shadow on the mirror stares at me. I rub my eyes tired; the concussion must be more severe than I thought if I was starting to lose my mind.

But when I turn around I see it. Her, Anika. With her tanned skin stained with scarlet red and lifeless green eyes staring at me. I stumble back until my lower back hits the sink and even fi I want to talk, to scream even I can't.

Her bloody hand raises and moves to my face, hovering over my cheek but never touching it. I close my eyes, shaking my head and whispering how it's not real, it couldn't be real. But another voice makes my eyes fly open, swallowing the knot on my throat.

Brunette hair falls messy down his face, and where the warm yet calculating brown eyes where one found, nothing but cold black holes could now be found. His tall frame towers over me, making me feel terribly small for the first time.

"I'm going to die too, you know? And it'll be your fault and you can't do anything to stop it. You couldn't with your dad. You couldn't with your girlfriend. Why would you be able to to do it with me? Just accept it. Just give in, Kat."

The cold uncharacteristic voice send shivers down my spine and I immediate close my eyes at the words. Hoping that it would so something against them. No, it didn't. And I know it, but I can't accept it. I won't.

Time goes by and I don't know if I've been there, eyes closed and body against the sink seconds, minutes or hours. But when I open my eyes there's nothing there. No shadow. No Anika. No Dick. Just my shaky breath, the wet remains of a rebel tear that escaped my eye and me.

Once I'm dressed again, I practically run out the bathroom and the house. Clinging to the porch fence and breathing in deeply. Even the air –although cleaner than Gotham's- felt dense and poisonous.

**"You don't like this place either."**

**"Fuck!"** I whisper-yell, turning to see the green haired boy leaning against the wall. **"You scared me."**

**"Any other day I'd be proud of myself for sneaking on you, Kat." **He tries to joke, giving me a tight smile but I see behind it**. "You can feel it too."**

**"The bad feeling? Yeah. Something's fucked up here. I don't like it."**

**"I... I saw him. Again. And I wasn't dreaming. He was there, by the tree."** Gar says, pointing at an old tree and coming closer to me. **"Just as real as I see you. But then- then he wasn't there? I don't know, I think I'm going crazy or something... I-"**

**"I believe you."** I cut him, not doubting his word. If there was a person I knew I could trust to tell the truth was the green haired teenager. **"I saw something too. I saw... doesn't matter that but I believe you. We should get out of here."**

**"Rachel-"**

**"She should come too."**

**"She won't leave her mother here. And you don't trust her, neither does Dick."** Gar says matter-of-factly. **"You're still here when Kory is out there. I'm not dumb I can put two and two together."**

**"Never doubted you could, kiddo."** I smile, ruffing his hair**. "For better or worse, we're going to stay the night. I won't be catching any sleep, so if you need to talk just knock. Whatever the time it is."**

**"I'll do it." **Gar says, giving me a sincere half smile.

**"What?"**

**"You're getting soft on us."**

**"I'll shave your head on your sleep, Garfield."** I joke, turning back to walk inside the house again.

**"You like us, just admit it. We're your friends."**

**"Maybe. Still, you should be more careful around me."** I laugh, holding his wallet with my left hand. Gar groans rolling his eyes and grabbing it mid-air when I toss it to him. "**Two-zero, tiger boy."**

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

It's early night when everyone decides to their assigned rooms. Rachel was deep asleep, emotionally exhausted from the day. I sit on the bed playing with the butterfly knife with one hand, The piece of paper that Dick gave me in the other.

The whole damned day had nearly gone by and we didn't get any news of Kory, or on either of them. Donna was Amazonian –as far as I understood from what Gar had babbled about- so she had more chances against Kory than Birdie Boy. Still, I was never good at waiting and the words from the bathroom's ghost play on my mind in loop.

As soon as I enter the last digit on the throwaway phone, I hear the floor crack under someone's steps. Hiding a knife on my boot and another on my thigh holder, I crawl out of bed silently. Angela's rushed words make me open the door and cross the hall in less than a second. I kneel down, observing the scene in front of me with a newfound fear.

Gar lies on the floor. Dark blood coming out of his nose as he shivers and struggles to breath.

**"Gar, can you hear me? What's wrong with him?"**

**"What did you do?"** I snap at her, stepping closer as she backs away.

**"I did nothing, I found him here."** Angela excuses herself before we hear a knock on the door. The three of us look at each other before Rachel nods softly at me.

**"It could be Dick."**

**"I'll go check."**

**"Call a fucking ambulance!"** I yell after her.

When her mother leaves the bathroom, I kneel next to the boy. I check for his pulse and it feels frenetic under his skin. His breathing is shallow and fast as if he was having a panic attack.

**"Can you help him?"**

**"I-I don't know."**

**"Rachel, you took the pain away from that doe on the woods, remember? Can't you do it for him?"**

**"I'll try."** She breathes before placing his hand between hers and breathing deeply.

We wait but nothing happens, I place my ear on his chest. I hold my breath, focusing on hearing the sounds of his lungs. The low crackling noises confirms that is indeed liquid inside the lungs –one bad fall years ago had sent me to a friend of Selina's, she had saved me from having my lungs collapsed.

**"I can't. I can't. Mom! I can't stop the bleeding!"** Rachel calls for her desperate.

Second after a man walks into the bathroom and I stand on my feet, my hand sliding to the knife strapped to the back of my thigh. If we were going to start accepting visits, I was going to start betting stabby.

**"How long had he been like this?"**

**"We don't know."**

**"He was fine a few hours ago."** Angela says standing behind him.

The man walks out the bathroom, followed by Angela, to call for an ambulance. Rachel starts to cry over Gar's nearly still body and I squeeze her shoulder trying to comfort her as I tell her to check his breathing.

My footsteps are light as I walk down the stairs behind her. It was her fault, I knew it. And I also knew that if the teenage boy died, so would she. I see Angela stop the man, grabbing him by the shoulder. The light reflects on something on her hand and before I can move she plugs the knife into his stomach, making him groan.

I throw the knife at her, hitting her on shoulder blade. She screams, reaching for the knife that stays piercing her skin before she pulls it out. When she turns around I am face to face with her, punching her across the jaw. I couldn't kill her now. Not without having proof for Rachel to believe me, but I could hurt her and make her tell me what she did to Gar.

**"You bitch!"**

**"What did you do to him?"** I scream, pushing her against the wall from the living room. The bitch laughs, turning to look at me. Her eyes are cold but the light of fanaticism shines through them. She was crazy, and my patience was wearing thin. **"What did you do to him?!"**

**"If Rachel doesn't do what I tell her, he'll die. And if you kill me now, she'll hate you. You are nothing, he is unstoppable. He and Rachel will rise. It is fated."** Angela whispers and I frown at her words not understanding. We didn't have times for tales; I had one of my kids dying on her filthy floor.

Suddenly I gasp, my mouth opening in silence when I feel my skin being pierced. When my eyes move down, I see her hand holding a piece of glass now painted red. The intense color matching the one that damps Dick's stolen shirt.

I fall to my knees, letting go of her. My hands travel to my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. But the birth twisted the piece of glass, it wasn't a clean cut and I had fifteen minutes, maybe even less.

I start to crawl towards the stairs, grunting in pain at leach step but my mid kept pushing me. Gar was dying; Rachel was alone with the woman who she trusted. The woman who was ready to manipulate her.

**"C'mon, c'mon."** I breathe out, crawling the first two steps.

When I try to push myself up again, my arm gives out and my head hits the plank. I shake my head, denying myself of the truth. I had been stabbed. I was bleeding out to death. Gar would die and Rachel would be groomed into something worse than death itself. I didn't know where Kory was, and Dick wasn't here.

I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes. I wasn't going to make it to say goodbye to them. I wasn't going to say goodbye to Birdie. I was never going to say goodbye to Selina again. I had cheated death one too many times back in Gotham and yet I was going to die alone in fucking Ohio.


	11. CHAPTER TEN: THIS MAY BE THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a special chapter, being the "nightmare au" episode. this is also the last chapter of "Lost" ( 😢 ), i mixed the last episode of S1 and the first of S2 bc let's all agree that the first episode od S2 should've been the last one of S1, but whatevs. ANYWAYS, i've also decided that i'll write a "bonus" chapter, which will be centered around Dick's version of Kat during his nightmare (to be posted tomorrow). it'll be shorter than a normal chapter (like a one-shot) but as soon as i upload that i'll upload the second book "Found", so check that one too!! 
> 
> this is a very special and long chapter (12 075 word) so please i'd love the backfeed from it and from the whole series. thank you a lot guys💚

The early morning light peaks through my closed eyes and I groan using my arm to block it. The noises from the busy streets of New York wakes me up totally and I stretch myself on the king sized bed. An arm sneaks over my sheet covered waist, head resting on the crook of my neck.

**"Sleep well?"**

**"Yeah, it was much needed."** I smile, bringing the hand resting on my hip to my lips. A loud crash coming from the kitchen makes me sit upright in alert. **"What was that?"**

**"Probably Buttercup being a brat again. It's your fault, you know? You spoil her too much."**

**"She's my girl, how could I not. Plus, it was gift from Selina."**

**"And you named her Buttercup?"** The brunette laughs kissing my shoulder.

**"I don't know what you mean, it's a great name. The Princess Bride is a classic; no movie has ever achieved her greatness."**

**"It was... good."**

**"Just good? Is that how you ready want to go?"**

**"That's how I want to go."** The playful smirk makes me laugh and I roll us, my back landing against the mattress as I bring our lips together, deepening the kiss every second.

**"Good morning, Katie."**

**"Good morning, gorgeous."** I smile at her.

Anika's hair falls messily down her back and her face. The green of her eyes sparkle against the New York sunshine. My eyes fall from her face to the pink plumb scarring on her chest. After the incident she covered them, tried to apply as much make-up as she could to make them invisible. It wasn't for her; she did it to make me feel less guilty. Because it was my fault.

**"Stop starring at them. We should get up."** Anika says, coming down to peck my lips before jumping off the bed.** "I have a lunch meeting, and you should be at the gym in two hours."**

**"I don't feel like leaving bed today. You can cancel lunch and I can call sick."** I whine fake coughing before a pillow hits my face. **"Rude."**

**"Get up and check on your cat."**

I roll my eyes and sit up. I unplug my phone from the charger, unlocking it to see the annoying notifications and reminders of today's date. April 19th. Fifteen years had gone by since that day. Four years since I moved from Gotham to New York, trying to follow a better life and a beautiful girl.

I kick the kitchen door open, the smell of fresh coffee lifting my mood. As I pour it on a Metropolis mug –a very unfunny birthday gift from my girlfriend. I see Buttercup jump on the countertop. Her green eyes look up from the bright blue mug to mine as she greets me good morning.

**"Hi baby girl, did you sleep well?"** I ask her, my hand coming to caress her raven black fur. **"Tonight you'll sleep with me. We won't let the evil hobbit keep us apart."**

**"Stop antagonizing me with your cat!"** Anika scream from the living room, making me laugh. **"Gotham's on the national news, Kat."**

**"Breaking news."** I mutter sarcastically, kissing Buttercup's head before walking to the fridge to grab some yogurt and cereal. "**When the fuck are we not?"**

**"Joker's dead."**

**"What?"** my body freezes at the words. Could it be? Could I finally be that the Joker was dead? Was it the world's lucky day? "**For real?"**

**"For real." **Anika confirms from the other room. "**Batman killed him. Allegedly."**

**"Fuck."** That was new. For all the years he had been active, he had never killed. Not directly anyways, and especially not him. He had never killed the crazy clown no matter how many chances he had or how much he deserved. Because Batman didn't kill, it wasn't his way. A bird had assured me of that years ago.

**"Fucked up, but I feel better knowing he finally died."** The brunette says, coming to rest her head on my shoulder. **"I have to go to work. Maybe you should actually take the day off today. You never take days off, the gym can handle it."**

**"I'm okay, 'Nika. I promise."**

**"Okay, I believe you."** She says, even if she did not. Years of experience had taught her that today was not a good day to pick up an argument. We had had one too many breakdowns and break-ups –mainly my fault. **"I love you."**

**"I love you too, babe."** I say, tuning to kiss her before she leave the apartment.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

I did what Anika told me and called sick, leaving me to day to myself. Which actually wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I didn't feel like putting up with people hitting on me while I tried to make less money than I actually could. When we moved here, buying the apartment together –even if I could handle it alone, years of stealing had made me quite rich- Anika had made clear two things.

One, that stealing was out of the question. Moving out of Gotham meant a new life, a civilian one. No vigilantism, no stealing, no criminal tendencies anymore. It took a while, but I found a gym that hired, and so now I made bit more than minimum wage training to on gymnastics.

And two, that closing myself off again was not an acceptable copying mechanism. She knew that after the incident I had tried to push her away. She nearly died, and while I was always creeping around her hospital room –paying for it too- I had never directly visited her. Selina made occasional visits. To which Anika would telling her to bring my ass to her room and stop playing stupid. She was not going to allow me to lose us just because I had "made a miscalculation". It was her nice way of saying I had her nearly killed.

Kissing Buttercup goodbye, I close the door behind me ready to go for a run. I liked running around New York, just because it did remind me of Gotham, just a bit cleaner though. But the same street noise, same people being miserable and trying to make ends meet without much success. And even if New York's crime rate was actually pretty low, there were just so many possibilities.

I stop running when I feel my phone buzz. Taking a breath, I unplug the headphone, accepting the call.

**"Selina, it's been a while."**

**"Well you know me, always busy. I woke up this morning and thought of calling. Just to check on Buttercup, ya know?"**

**"Buttercup, huh?"** I chuckle, looking around the greenness of Central Park. "**I'm alright, Selina."**

**"I know you are. You always are."**

**"It's funny you know, Anika used to avoid asking me how I felt, but always looked at me as if I were about to snap. But I've moved on, the anger is gone and the void is still there but I have you and her, and my cat. It's been good. Anika spent so much time looking over me as if she was gaiting that at any given moment I'd break into the MoMa or climb the Empire State Building."**

**"Well, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."**

**"Oh, I've thought about so many things. But that isn't my life anymore, 'Lina. I love Anika and I want to be happy. Here, with her. Away from Gotham and everything that is about to down."** And that was true. Well, partially true. I did miss her, and miss the adrenaline from time to time. But I wouldn't have changed this new life here and we both knew it. "**Talking about batshit crazy... what happened?"**

**"He snapped. The Joker killed his friend, paternal figure really. That's all it took for him to snap."** I can hear the sadness and bitterness through the line. I look around, feeling uncomfortable under a glare. When I look at my left I see a tall blonde man looking over his book and at me. "**Kitty Kat?"**

**"I'm here, sorry. Selina... are you safe? Do you think he'll start cleaning the street for real?"**

**"There's no saying what he'll do. And the League is not sure either, they've been around here. Gotham's a little crazier today."**

**"Maybe I should go; I can take a few days off work. Just to help you and seeing you over. Or you could come here. We have a spare room, Buttercup misses you and Anika wouldn't mind the company. Juts... just lay low until this blows over."**

**"I'll be fine, sweetie. You don't have to worry about me."**

**"I'll always worry about you, Selina."**

**"I love you, Kat."** Her voice is honest and raw, and that scares me more than a thousand guns pointed at my head. It is also the first time she's said it first.

**"I love you too, Selina. Be careful."**

**"Always, Kitty Kat. I'll bring flowers to his grave for you."**

**"Thanks."**

With that the line went quiet and I let out a silent breath. Fixing my high ponytail and plugging the headphones in again I stretch my legs. Discreetly I look over my shoulder, my eyes meeting the blonde man's ice-like ones. He gives me a soft nod in acknowledgement and I narrow my eyes, a chill shaking me to my core but I ignore it and start running the way back to the apartment.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

I kick my shoes off at the door and walk into the kitchen to grab some cold water. I pet Buttercup when she jumps on the table, trying to climb me. I close the fridge back, taking the little black cat on my arms. She starts to lick my face and I laugh softly before putting her down on the couch and heading for the shower.

The loud noise of the hair drier dies I look at myself on the mirror. My blonde hair falls down my back and the baggy sleeveless shirt ends a couple of inches above my belly button. The lose pair of grey sweatpants hanging on my hips. When I open the bathroom's door, letting all the steam out I hear noise coming from the living room.

I frown as I walk into the room. I had turned it off before going for the run, and Anika was at work. Buttercup could not have turned it on –she could've but it was unprovable. Chanel Five is on display as they show live footage of the streets. I frown hearing the news. Senseless violence wasn't anything foreign to me but that didn't me make me feel less empathy. A public shooting, seventeen dead and three injured.

But a knock on the door steals my attention. Buttercup jumps from the couch to the little bed next to the TV. I turn the sound off and move to the door. On the other side I see two tall men, dressed in NYPD uniforms. I carefully grab one of the knifes hung by the door –now for pure decoration- and slide it behind my back before opening the door.

**"Good morning, officers."**

**"Miss Katherine Marsen?"**

**"That's me. How can I help you?"**

**"Ma'am,"** says the slightly taller one, pausing to swallow before lock eyes with me. **"We are sorry to inform you that Miss Anika Hecnik was killed today during a street shooting."**

He kept on talking, but I had already turned all sounds off. Anika. Dead. My Anika. The shooting on the news. Seventeen deaths, one of them was Anika. She was gone, for good time. She had survived Gotham, she had recovered from deadly wounds made by the worse mafia bosses in the worst city to ever exist. But a teenager with a gun had taken her away from me.

**"Ma'am?"** I feel one hand on my shoulder and I move away from them and the door but my eyes snap back to the owner of the hand. **"We're terribly sorry. You're the only emergency contact, and we need you to come to the police station."**

**"What for?"** my voice not stronger than a whisper but the thick silence makes look like a scream.

**"You need to identify the corpse, ma'am. If it's not too much trouble, of course."**

**"No, yeah. Uh, come in. It'll be two minutes."**

The officers nod and come into the house, waiting by the door. I close the bedroom door behind me, throwing the hidden knife against the headboard. I grab the black jeans I had laying around from the previous night and put them on. The black jeans Anika had bought me for my birthday. And a white shirt before my eyes fall on Selina's old leather jacket.

When I move to open the door, I see the photos and I stop. My body doesn't answer my commands –my begging- for it to keep moving and look away from the pictures. My eyes burn and my throat is dry and closed but I don't look away. I can't. The picture of us with Buttercup the day Selina had come visit and gifted us with her. The pictures of us sightseeing Metropolis. The pictures of when we bought the apartment.

Its' only when I feel my stomach jumping that I tear my eyes away and open the door, running into the bathroom to empty my breakfast on the toilet. I'm shaking and I know it won't stop anytime soon. Grabbing the sink furniture, I get up and flush it down. Staring at myself on the mirror, I try to brush my hair before spatting water on my face. My eyes bright red with the unshared tears I refused to let go of.

**"We can go."**

The room is somewhat warm and nice. The comfortable black couch I sit on facing a little coffee table. There are plants on the corners and a little light. This room by far nicer than any other on the precinct makes it obvious for what it's used.

A tall brunette man enters the room, followed by a Latina woman who gives me a small warm smile. They lay a photo and some documents on the table, turned away from my sight. The man sits in front of me and the woman takes the little chair, sharing a look with him before speaking.

**"We know this is a tragic moment, and we have people who could help you, miss. We can call them if you wan-"**

**"Show me the pictures."** I cut her off, before clearing my throat. **"Please, I juts wanna do this."**

**"Sure."**

When they finally allow me to see the picture my breath gets stuck on my throat. I had one tiny bit of hope that maybe they were wrong. Maybe it wasn't Anika. Maybe she had been mugged and someone had stolen her wallet, her I.D. Just maybe this was just a bad dream. But I've never been lucky. And on the picture, Anika's bright face was now pale and sick. Her green eyes closed, her red lips white, her tanned skin lifeless.

**"It's her."** The words come out breathy and I see the man nod before grabbing the picture and the file. Before he can totally pull away, my hand wraps itself around his arm. **"Wait. Who did this? Who was it?"**

**"Ma'am, this is a hard moment for you and-"**

**"Did you catch him? I know it was kid, I need the name. Please."**

**"We need catch him. His name's Logan Gysun. He committed suicide short after shooting the street."** The man finally says; stepping away when I let him go. "**Do you want a patrol to drive you to your apartment, Miss Marsen?"**

**"No. I-I think I need a walk. Thank you."**

The give me silent nod and open the door for me to walk out the room. The woman walks me to the elevator, asking me if I was sure of not wanting to company or if I could let them call someone, but I say no. The elevator's door open and a group of policeman walks out of it. My eyes catch one's eyes and I feel my whole body tense. There was something somewhat familiar and terrifying on those ice cold eyes.

But he didn't spare me much of a glance, moving on with his day. And at the end, I had to do the same thing.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

It's funny how someone so used to tragedy and death can still be broken by it. I had seen my father's corpse when I was a little girl. I had seen homeless men, women and kids freeze to death on the streets when the winters turned too cold. I had taken lives, painting the metallic blade with scarlet red blood. Yet there's always something more to lose.

The funeral is quick. Meaningless words and thick silences was all that could be heard. They lower the coffin into the ground and stepping back, leaving me some privacy to say goodbye one last time. But I didn't have any words left, truth be told I didn't have much left.

**"I'm sorry, 'Nika."** I say, my voice cracking under the pathetic attempt. **"I don't know how to cope with this. With dad, it was easy. I was angry, so angry at the world and so confused. But I had someone to blame. And I had someone to hurt for that. Hurting people, being angry, being selfish was all that I used for protection. It was a good copying mechanism; I only nearly died five times." **I chuckle, trying to hide the sob fighting to escape my mouth. "**I don't know how to do this anymore. And I'm even more sorry for this, because I know you're going to be disappointed on me and you'll put that face where narrow your eyes and bite the inner of your cheek, but I'm going back. I can't be here, and I know you'd want me to be a better person than who I was, who I am. But let's face it; you always were a bit of a dreamer. I love you, and I'm sorry. I wish I could be the better version of myself. But I am the version that can get me through this without you. Goodbye, Anika."**

I clean my tears with the hand that wasn't holding the white rose –her favorite. Bringing the dead flower to my lips, I kiss it softly, refusing to share more tears. My blue eyes follow the little flower underground, landing on top of a pile of dirt.

**"You can proceed."** They don't have to answer before I turn around leaving the cemetery behind me.

When I step into our apartment my first thought is to burn it to the ground. There were too many memories, too many ghosts hanging from these walls. Too many smiles, laughs, tears and untold stories. Happy moments that hurt more than the bad ones. Moments that were mine to replay on my head, but never mine to recreate.

I walk into the kitchen, opening the bottle of vodka that rests on the kitchen counter form last night. I don't bother with a glass, grabbing it from the neck and feeling the burning liquor travel down my throat.

The memories of me sitting on the kitchen counter, laughing vodka drunk while watching Anika try to bake cookie, wine drunk herself. Opening the letter of her acceptance to NYU, both screaming at the good news. Late nights and early mornings spends on the kitchen chairs, hearing her explain the lecture to me, assuring her that she'd pass her exams.

I shake my head, walking out the kitchen and taking another swing of the bottle before leaving it on the night table beside my bed. The little black suitcase lays open on my bed and I throw some clothes on it messily. Some jeans, a couple of shirts and underwear. I pack my knifes too, they were always of sue when traveling back home, and a gun I had if things ended up complicating themselves.

I stop on my feet when I see the paper bag on the corner of the closet. Kneeling down to pick it up, I stare at it without blinking. The tight black outfit carefully folded inside it. My tight-holders and the elastic piece of cloth that I used to cover all my face but my eyes on top of it. My beloved uniform. The thing that for so long defined me.

When I moved out of Gotham, Selina told me to throw it away. I was starting a new life, one that I didn't need to dress in black and become one with the shadows. When Anika asked why I had brought it here, I told her Selina insisted. A white little lie she understood. But the truth was that just thinking about leaving it behind hurt. It was part of me, just as Gotham was too.

**"Buttercup! Baby where are you?"** I call for her, throwing the bag inside the suitcase and closing it.

The soft sound of the sheets being stepped on make me smile, and I grab my cat with one arm, the suitcase and the bottle of vodka on the other. When I arrive to the door I don't' stop. I couldn't, I would break down and I knew it. Instead I close the door, walk out of the building and I throw the keys on the first trash bin I see before getting on the car and driving away from New York and the bets years of my life.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

Gotham has a charm, one invisible for the majority of people, but one you can see if you look closely. It's the purest representation of civilized hypocrisy. A city located on a first class country, one of the richest and most influential countries, totally submissive to the chaos and anarchy. A city that has been called "No man's land" and "God's mistake" but it wasn't true. Gotham wasn't a mistake, nor was no man's land. They created it; they fed the city and complained when the next generation tore it down. And it isn't no man's land, Gotham is rules by itself and now more than ever.

I open the door, letting the black ball of fur jump down before closing the door and locking the car. I was worried. During the road trip back home I had called Selina a thousand times, left a thousand voice mails. She didn't answer. Something had happened to her. She wouldn't leave me alone after Anika's death, not when she had just called me concerning the anniversary of my father's.

The heavy door cracks when I open it, and the light shivers before turning totally on. Buttercup steps inside eagerly before I follow her. The apartment is cold and I'm surprise it hasn't been broken into or occupied by street kids. I had done that a couple of times during the winters and when Selina and I had a fall-out.

I turn on Gotham 7 channel, the loud and frenetic voices from the reporters filling the empty house. New attacks on rogues. Victor Zsasz found dead, Riddler on a coma, Penguin supposed to be dead too. Chaos was wrecking the extremely fragile balance Gotham kept. The silent rule of honor among thieves was broken, and for the first time since the founding of the city, Gotham really had become the lawless pit everyone feared.

But they didn't say anything about Selina and that worried me. Sure, they hadn't said anything about Poison Ivy or Harley, but since her break-up with the clown the two of them had been moving around, never staying in one spot for too long. If they did leave, I really hope Selina joined them. I know Harley would ask her. But I didn't know for sure, because she hadn't answered my texts or calls in five hours and scenarios had started to create on my mind. I needed to be sure she was okay.

God, I needed her to be okay.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

I crack the window open and step inside the dark room. The lights were out in half of the city and the police sirens could only do so much to keep the chaos out of the streets. That was Gotham's nightmare time. Every time the city experienced a black out there were corpses on the streets the next day.

Form the shadows I hear a tired call from one of Selina's cats. The silent little ball of white fur staring at me from the ground. I frown and the worry I felt earlier intensifies. I know she'd never leave her here in Gotham alone. She cared about them as I cared about Buttercup, even as much as she cares about me. I kneel down, caressing her and asking where Selina was. At the mention of the woman, the cat hears go up and looks at me before turning around and walking further into the darkness.

I follow her through the hallway. The darkness not bothering me, I had lived here for years and knew this place as if it was mine –plus, thanks to our nightly activities seeing on the dark wasn't such a hard thing to do. The little cat moves fast but reluctant, as if she didn't fully want to arrive to where she was going.

When I walk through her bedroom's door I freeze, leaning against the door's frame for balance. I feel my breath become heavier, making it hard for me to get air on my lungs. My throats starts to burn and if I had been able to speak at that moment, I know a piercing scream would have drown the sirens noise.

Some moonlight enters the room though the half open window and lands almost poetically on the middle of the king sized bed. Under its light, the deep red covering the bed looked more intense, the dark skin tainted with blood mocking me in the most terrifying way. Selina lies on the bed, head turned away from me and so quiet I'd think she's peacefully sleeping if I hadn't seen the river of blood coming from her chest.

I throw myself at the bed, frenetically repeating her name. My black gloved hands grab her face, turning her to look at me. Her now lifeless green eyes burry in mine and I close my eyes in denial. Her cold skin makes me shiver but I can't let go of her. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

A sob breaks through my lips as tears fall restless down my face. With closed eyes, my hand catches hers, feeling the still slightly warm blood on her palm. I hold her hand, squeezing it as if I hope she'd squeeze it back and offer me a calm grin. But she wouldn't. No, she'd never do it again.

And I cry. I cry silently, refusing to open my eyes as a new pair of lifeless pair replaces on my memory the ones I always saw when I closed my eyes. I cry silently, holding her hand in my shaking ones and bringing it closer to my lips. I cry when I feel the little cat curling against me, mourning the woman on the bed just like me.

I don't know how long –minutes or hours- go by until I allow myself to open my eyes to the terrifying scenario. But when I do, I feel like that twelve years old starring at her dead parent all over again. Just hoping that this is all a bad dream and I hadn't lost them. But this wasn't a dream; it felt too real for it. It was all too much. Too much grief, too much pain. Too many people I loved leaving me behind. Too much anger and sadness drowning me.

I move away from her, carefully closer her eyes and letting her head rest against the pillow. Starring at myself on the mirror I dry my tears, trying to recompose myself and catch my brain. But my eyes fly to the little flashing light on reflected on the mirror. A phone. Selina's phone.

When I open it, entering the password I see all my calls and messages asking her where she was. But when I scroll down I see an unknown number. A number she called to repeatedly for the last five hours. I stare at it knowing it had to be important. Selina wasn't one to call twice, if she missed them, they'd call her back and if someone was ghosting her she'd corner them or send them to hell.

I tap on the number, bringing the phone to my ear. When the lines rings nobody answers and it sends me to the voicemail. Bruce Wayne's voicemail. I move the phone away from me, questions rising on my mind. What the hell was she doing with the Prince of the City's number? Opening the messages registered on this number I read them until realization hits me.

_You killed him, it's over. You need help._ It couldn't be.

_Bruce this is madness, the fucking military is onto you. _It was madness, there's no way he could be.

_Are you going to kill me too?_ Did he? Did Bruce fucking Wayne kill her? The billionaire boy? The owner of Gotham City, dressing up as a bat ad finally going mad. Could it be possible?

The idea was stupid on my mind, but I didn't care. I was grieving, sadness and rage filling me and I had enough proves to believe him guilty. I grab the phone, taking it with me –if the GCPD came here, Selina would've had a fit if I had left her personal information on hands of those idiots. I pull my hood up and step out the window, jumping to the ground and leaving the corpse of the most important person on my life behind.

The dark outfit allows me to the move on the shadows as freely as I want. Sneaking inside Wayne Manor wasn't hard, just jumping a few fences and picking some locks. The insides of the Manor are as dark as the rest of the city. Only some lights bringing light to the endless halls.

I move around silently, looking for any sing of movement on the obnoxiously big house. Walking down the stairs I see a shadow move fast, disappearing against the wall and I tense. I grab one of my knives holding it tight as I step closer.

Suddenly I hand grabs my arm and I twist around myself, breaking me free from their hold. When I raise my eyes I don't see Batsy, nor the billionaire who had been living a double life. No, that would be too good and less painful.

Instead I see the boy I once thought I loved. The grown up version of that boy who left Gotham so many years ago. The one who left me behind as if I were nothing more than dirt on his shoes. He's taller, his hair is longer and messy and he's built into that stupid outfit of his. But he's still him and for some reason seeing him stand between him and me hurts more than the last times.

**"B? What are you doing here?"** his voice is deeper and the question sounds genuine. Could it be that the boy wonder had no idea what his mentor did? No. He had to know, and if he didn't it didn't matter. Boy Wonder always took his side.

**"What do you think I'm doing, Robin? Where is he?"**

**"You can't see him. He'll kill you."**

**"I've made my peace with dying."** The words come out soft but stern, honest. I didn't have much left to live for. Dad was gone, so was Anika and now Selina had been betrayed and murdered in cold blood. We both knew the Bat would probably kill me, but at least I would try and take him with me back to hell.

**"I'm not letting you face him, B. Forget it."**

**"Why? 'Case he might kill me or because I might kill him."**

**"I've come here to talk to him. Let me talk to him."**

**"He killed Selina, Robin. I'm way past talking."** My grip on the knife gets stronger and I know that under the gloves my knuckles are white. I step forward, my naked eyes not leaving his covered ones. **"You always used to talk about the bad blood between you two and how he treated you as a lap dog. And yet here you are, defending him when he's no better than anyone else in this city. Always taking his side."**

**"This isn't about sides."**

**"It's always been about sides." **I hiss, the bitterness of that sentence adds to the already burning anger. **"I'm sorry, Robin, but things have changed since you left. The only family I had left was Selina and he murdered her. You can step aside and let me go find him or you can try to stop me."**

Words don't come up, but I see he's thinking about the consequences of both by the way his jaw clenches. Maybe he did not know about Selina's death. Maybe he still believed that Batman would never cross that line. Not on her. But beliefs are useless when reality stand before you.

Some seconds pass when since no words come out of his mouth I move, starting to move pass him. But his hand around my knifeless wrist stops me. It's a silent answer but one that is louder than any words. And one that hurts like a thousand of them.

**"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Birdie Boy."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah, me too."** I whisper softly before twisting on my spot and plunge the knife on his side.

The vigilante hisses in pain and let go of my wrist. I kick him on the stomach, making him take several steps backs. I run pass him, but he's easy to catch on and push me against the wall holding both my hands over my head and making the knife fall from my grip.

**"I don't want to hurt you."**

**"I do."** It's a bitter remark but maybe the most honest I've made in a while. I did want to hurt him, why wouldn't I? He had betrayed me, left me and now he was defending him. I had never been a priority for him, never even an equal among his choices. I wanted to hurt him just as much as I was hurting.

I head bump him and kick him on the knee, making him fall down on one and freeing my wrists. His hands come to my waist and he grabs me by the, throwing my over his shoulder and making me land on my back. Refusing to groan in pain, I jump on my feet, another one of my knives on my hand when I throw myself at him.

I pierce his shoulder and duck before he can get another hold of me. I punch him on the face but he blocks me. The brunette man grabs my arm, twisting it so he can kick the weapon away from me before throws us onto the floor and pins me down.

He hovers above me, breath heavy and his leg kicks the knife away further. He was being defensive. He had no intention to fight me and for some reason that only made me angrier. He didn't want to hurt me. He was too noble for that. Too much of a hypocrite.

My legs wrap themselves around his body and I flip us, leaving me on top of him this time. His head is held high and his neck is tense against the cold metal of the blade. My push my hood away and lower the black scarf covering half my face. My gloved hand moves carefully but I bring it up to his face, removing the domino mask covering his eyes.

Suddenly, warm chocolate eyes meet icy blue and I suck a breath. I had never seen him without it and as much as it hurt back in the day knowing he didn't trust me with his real identity, I didn't care much. But now was different, and now many things made sense.

**"You can walk away. Mourn properly, life a live away from this city."**

**"I don't have a life anymore. Everyone I loved and loved me is dead. I have nothing left."**

**"I'm here, B."** Words are followed by a groan of pain when I press the knife against his throat, making a little line of blood come out of his broken skin. How dare he?

**"You? Is that a joke? I was something for you to use and throw away, rich boy. The moment you got tired of your life, you left Gotham."** I remind him, words cold and slow against his ear. **"You don't mean anything to me anymore."**

I push the knife further into his skin, starting to break it and I hear him gasp. But the moment is cut short when I fall to the ground next to him. The noise of the blade falling to the ground and Boy Wonder's relieved gasp of air become blurry to my ear.

I bring my hands to my head, a burning sensation making me fall to my knees in pain. I scream and tears start to form on my eyes. It feels like something is burning my mind form the inside out, cancelling all my senses.

But somehow colors start to mix and images appear on my mind.

Boy Wonder and I laughing on a car. Him sitting on a chair as I sit on a hospital bed, getting checked on. Us talking in bed, him playing with my hair and listening as I talk. Us fighting. Me and a little girl sitting on a bed and talking. A teenager boy and I smiling. Laughing and walking down the street with another boy and Birdie Boy. A tall woman and I laughing together. Him comforting me and helping me on my feet, breaking me free from some chains. Those kids, that woman and Birdie Boy all together and having each other's backs.

I gasp, the pain stopping and I open my eyes. There's buzzing on my head and a heavy pain on my stomach. And for the first time in some time I'm totally confused and disoriented. But I'm not at Wayne Manor. I'm not wearing my old uniform. Selina's not dead. I didn't hurt Dick. It was all a dream. All a really vivid nightmare I never wanted to visit ever again.

**"Kat!"** Rachel's voice makes my head fly up, seeing the teenager girl. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same, happy to see she's fine. **"I thought you were dead."**

**"Haven't you figured out by now that I have nine lives?"** I chuckle, trying to calm her as I get on my feet. I lift my shirt but I see nothing there. No stabbing wound, no scar. Just dried blood. **"What happened? I was stabbed by your mother. It's healed."**

**"I healed you. I also did something wrong."**

**"We gotta go, like now. We'll explain later"** Gar's voice urges us from behind Rachel.

Rachel and Gar start running upstairs and I follow close behind. We all enter a room, Gar closing the door behind us. The moment it does, someone starts to hit it. Dick. His voice is cold and I freeze for a moment, the images of whatever that was burning on my brain. I was going to kill him.

**"Kat, hey Kat."** Gar grabs my arm, making my look up to him. **"Calm down you're breathing too fast."**

**"What happened?"**

**"It's my father. He's trying to scare us."**

**"Your father got into my head?"** Now, that was something I did not see coming and I do not like.

**"Yes. Into Dick's too."**

**"But you got me out."** I say, my breathing coming down as I try and block the scream's on the other side of the room.

**"Yes. I reached you but I don't know how. But you were unconscious and it was already too much energy. I don't think I can get inside his and everyone's head."** Rachel explains as we hear Dick hit the door again. **"This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to end."**

**"She's right. It ends with all of us together. Just let me in."** he says and Rachel takes a step closer to the door. I grab her by the arm, pushing her behind me. I'd be damned if I let her get hurt now. **"That's what you wanted, isn't it Rachel? To talk to me."**

We don't hear the rest because as soon as his fist goes through the wall, we start to run again. Gar grabs Rachel and they run ahead of me. I follow them behind, closing door behind me and trying to win some time. But it's useless and Dick catches up on us soon enough.

When we step inside the living room, I grab the two teens and try to push them behind me, shielding them as much as I can from the rest of them. Dawn, Hank, Donna, Jason and Kory stare at us, the same black soulless eyes as the brunette man behind us. I feel Rachel grab my hand I squeeze it, trying to comfort her even fi I'm not sure how the hell are we supposed to get out of this one.

**"What the fuck did you do to them?"**

**"Your children, aren't they beautiful?"** Angela asks the man, which I assume is Rachel's father, as she ignores my question. That bitch was going to die by my hand; no way she stepped out of this house alive.

**"I have only one child, and to her I will give the world."** He says, stepping closer to us.

**"Don't fight it, Rachel."** Dick's voice cuts Gar's and I turn around, compelling by it, still feeling the guilt creeping inside me even if it hadn't been real. **"It's perfectly natural."**

**"It's who they are."**

**"Shut up."**

**"It's who we all are."**

**"You shut up too."** I snap the possessed boy, head turning from the blonde man to the brunette. I had to get my head in the game. I had to –at least- get the two kids out of here alive.

**"That's not them. They're still in there."**

**"No."** the man argues before his eyes leave us and land on the heroes in front of us. **"Kill them."**

Kory takes a step forward and I curse. Rachel steps backwards and I push Gar behind me. The boy tried to talk to them, but Dawn throws a fist at him and we duck, cutting the conversation short.

Donna's hand grabs my shoulder and brings me closer to her, hitting me on the stomach. I groan in pain and kick her on the jaw with my elbow before getting a hold of one my knives. I attack her, making her back off a bit but someone grabs me by the hair and throws me to the ground.

Dick. His leg comes in and I roll to the side before kicking him on the knee and making him grunt. I throw the knife at the brunette girl, making her step back. Dick tried to punch me but I block him and kick him on the ribs. My eyes get locked on Gar, getting beaten up on the ground. It's that little moment of distraction that the brunette woman grabs me and slams me against the wall. Another hand more calloused and hard gets a grip of my neck and I kick, trying to get free from his hold.

**"Stop! Stop them!"** I hear Rachel beg. But it becomes blurrier as the hand on my throat cuts my oxygen.

**"D-Dick."**I keep on fighting; scratching him and kicking but it's useless. The absented black eyes keep looking into mine. And for the first time I realize I'm scared those are the last one I'm going to see. Not Selina's emerald green ones. Not Birdie's chocolate like ones, but the black empty holes that cover them.

**"Stop!"**

Rachel's scream liberates me from the chocking hold and I fall to my knees coughing, begging for air to fill my lungs once again and fighting the burning ache on my throat. I craw to Gar, checking his pulse and breathing. The kid was alive, roughen up but he was fine and I can't help but to be relieved by that.

The next moments go by as a blur, and I don't know if it's real or it's the effects of the lack of oxygen that's making me trip but Rachel gasps before falling down to the ground. Her father shifts into Satan, towering over her and everyone else.

Rachel opens her eyes, getting up from the ground and turning to look back at us. I crawl back, shielding the unconscious kid behind me, even if I know Rachel wouldn't dare to hurt him. The demon –her father- walks out of the house, leaving everyone to follow him.

As they leave, only Rachel and Dick stay behind to look after us. I try to crawl towards the kitchen, where one of my knives is thrown away but Dick stops me, stepping in front of me and kicking it further into the kitchen. I can feel the guilt being replaced by frustration. He's starting to piss me off.

But no words come from my mouth as my eyes fall to the ground, following the large green snake. Gar. He moves next to Rachel before turning back into himself. His eyes move to the ground, grabbing carpet to cover himself. His face is beaten and has a busted lip, cheek and eyebrow but nothing too serious.

His hand holds Rachel's. I hear his voice reach to her, plead for her to come back to him, come back to us. Trying to make her snap out of it, just like she did with me and just like I hope we can do with all of them. Because that's when it truly hits me. I am not ready to lose them just yet.

A small chuckle leaves my busted lip when Rachel turns around, facing Gar, now back to normal. Well, as normal as she could be. I see the girl walk towards us carefully, trying to not set Dick off and hurt her –or hurt me actually, she'd be of no use to her father if she was hurt.

**"Can you reach him?"**

**"I think so yeah. But I think it should be you, Kat."** She says, standing closer to me and offering her hand, which I take still looking between both of them.

**"What?"**

**"Whatever emotional link Dick and I could have, yours would be stronger. It's emotional, reaching back to him. It should be you."** Rachel's explanation makes me want to scream at her. She's not wrong; I just don't want to face new emotional issues when I haven't recovered from the last ones. But I don't scream. I just nod, letting her get a hold of my hand as she closes her eyes and grabs Dick's shoulder.

The cold air makes me open my eyes and I shiver under the darkness. A nostalgic feeling crashes over me when I realize where I am. Rachel said that it was an emotional matter. And which place better for facing issues both of us had ran from for so many years than where it all began and finished? On a dirty cold rooftop in the cold night of Gotham City.

I sense him behind me, and I can't help but to smile. I always knew where he was and when he dropped by. He wasn't as silently as he believed, and he liked to make a big entrance too. When I turn around, I see those black eyes still covering the warmth of the ones I know. And how do I miss them now.

I stake several steps closer to him. Not talking and letting him say the first word, letting him think he has the upper hand even in here. But he doesn't. And no words come out of his mouth.

**"Cold shoulder, harsh. Not harsher than you trying to choke me to death thought."** My humorless chuckle is answered with nothing but silence from him and I roll my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought if he was just going to stare at me all the time. **"Do you remember this place? I do. I think it's poetic to be here now. This romantic out of character side of me appreciates the irony of this moment. Don't you?"**

**"No."**

**"He speaks."** An easy but sad smile appears on my lips as I step on the ledge. I take a few steps back and forwards, feeling the so familiar sensation once again –even if it wasn't technically real. **"This rooftop is where it all began, and it all ends. You chased me because I promised that I'd kiss you if you could catch me. You lost me. I was hiding on the shadows and jumped on your back. You did a poor job that night, and I'm not only talking about the kiss. Do you remember?"**

**"No, I don't. Why would I?"**

**"No, I know."** I say turning to look at him, studying his stance and trying to find a shift on his movements, voice, anything. **"I always liked you more than you did. Never showed it, had a façade and reputation to keep. But I always cared about us more than I'd have liked to."**

**"Yes, I knew. It was pathetic."** The coldness and mock on his face make me shiver but I push pass his taunts. It wasn't Dick. It wasn't my Birdie Boy. I had to save him, reach him.

**"Maybe. I was also selfish, kept on seeing you when you were with Dawn, I'd not assume. It kinda hurt my feelings, you being with her. I always knew you could do better than me. But then you still wanted me, so maybe you actually didn't deserve better."**

**"Is there a point to this? Or are you just going to keep showing how weak, how desperate to not being alone you truly are?"** the words catch me off-guard and I freeze on the ledge. I see him take a few steps closer to me, his mouth curving upwards slightly. **"You know, you deduced things about me. So did I. I know you won't trust anyone but yourself, not fully. I know how you loved this life, how ready to die for a purpose you always were. How easy it was to see pass your façade and see the scared orphan girl, too fucked up to trust or care about anyone but herself."**

**"No lies detected there."** My tone is easy but the words are bitter. He's taunting me, trying to make me forget my goal. Trying to make me fight him. Again. **"You remember when we were at the Asylum? With Kory? You told her that I preferred to stay on the outside and on the heights. Because I never fall off them. Ring a bell?**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, tonight I do. Tonight I fall. I'm going to jump. So you can snap out of it, save me and be my hero –even earn a thank you kiss- or you can watch me fall and die. The decision is yours, Birdie Boy."**

It's a tense silence what follows. I play balance on the ledge, testing his limits and mine as well. Was I crazy? Yeah, probably. Did I have a better plan? Nope. I could jump, hope that I mean enough to him that he'll choose to save me and end this. Or I could jump and die. But was I ready to jump to my death?

I could see dad again, see Anika's smile one more time. I could leave behind all the pain and whatever all of this was. Leave the memories and save myself the money I'll have to spend on therapy after this is over. But I'd be leaving them behind. Leaving Rachel to her father's mercy. Leaving Gar here alone. Leave Kory, Jason, Dawn, all of them to play pawn on his sick game. Leave Dick. And now that I had accepted that some stupid part of me had missed the brunette beauty, that option wasn't that appealing. But worse of all I could be leaving Selina behind. No goodbyes, not making sure she's okay. I'd leave her without closure, just like everyone else left me.

Taking a deep breath I turn to face the light of the city. The cold breeze welcomes me and for one little moment I feel peace. My hand goes to the butterfly knife, holding on to it with unknown strength.

**"See you in the other side, Dick Grayson. Don't forget me again."** I wink at him before turning to the face the edge of the building.

I close my eyes, the grip on the knife so strong that my knuckles are white and my hand hurts, but I don't care. I've got to do this. For Rachel, for Gar, for him. For everyone. One last act of stupidity and the first act of selflessness of Katherine Charlotte Marsen. And so I step forwards and into the nothing.

I feel the adrenaline rush through me, making my heart beat so loud it's the only thing I hear. My eyes still closed but I don't feel the hard concrete against me. Instead I feel Dicks' strong hold on my waist. His arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him and away from the edge.

**"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."** I repeat softly to no one in particular as my head rests against his chest and I close my eyes.

When I open them again I gasp for air. My eyes open and I see him stare at me. No more endless back holes, but instead warm brown eyes burying deep into my blue ones. His arms pull me closer and I crash against his chests, this time for real. I hear him mutter something along the lines of an apology but I can't understand it.

**"Welcome back, Grayson."** I whisper, my voice hard and hoarse due to the precious fighting.

**"You three stay here. I think I need a minute with my father."** Rachel says, giving us a small smile before she walks out the door.

I step away from Dick and towards Gar, grabbing his chin softly so I can look at the wounds and cuts. They're not deep but they should be treated. Gar shakes his head lightly, as if answering to my question before he steps out of the house. Dick and I follow him shortly after.

Her father –Trigon as Grayson told me- stands on the middle of the field, mars raised as he summons something. I see Kory, Jason and the rest of them a few feet away from us. They're still under his influence, black eyes and staring at the short teenager.

I frown as they talk, waiting for something to happen. Either Rachel joins him –which doesn't seem a very probable outcome- or one of the dies. Trigon can't kill Rachel, he needs her. All of this, everything the last weeks have entailed was because of her. He wouldn't dare to kill her, not when he could use her.

But Trigon could die. If Rachel was smart enough, of she could find a way she could do it. And for some reason it doesn't seem like such a crazy idea on my head. The kid was strong, stronger than anyone here probably. She was her blood, and she was furious with him. Daddy issues could be useful.

Then it happens. Rachel's arms go up and the now so familiar dark matter starts to appear around her. But this time is bigger, more violent, decided. She knows what to do and she's focusing it on his father. How she knows, that I do not know.

We don't see much of what happens as darkness spreads and creates a wall between us and them. I take a step back out of instinct, Gar follows my lead and Dick's hand come to grabs mine as the three of us stare at her. Hope, even praying that she ends up being okay. I did not spend these couple weeks playing babysitter and getting stabbed and tortured for her to die now.

But we feel the explosion. The blast sends us flying backwards and into the floor. When I open my eyes I see Gar a few feet away from me. He's sitting up, no new injuries visible. When I try to move my head is when I realize Grayson has me against him, arm thrown over my head to prevent me from getting yet another concussion.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah. You?"**

**"I've been better."** I answer, getting up from the dry and dirty ground.

As soon as he gets up, Dick starts to run towards the girl. An unwanted smile forms on my lips as I look at them. Gar comes to stand next to me and I chuckle, throwing my arm over the green haired boy. Happy and relieved everything was over.

**[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]**

There's a sense of relief and peace all around us. The adrenaline was finally gone and our minds were catching up to our bodies on how tired we actually were. But we were happy. We had survived. Survived what could have been the end of the world, survived a hell of a road trip.

My head rests against Kory's shoulder. Even after Rachel had fixed my neck –the blue marks were gone and it did not longer feel like I had breathed fire- my whole body screamed for me to sleep it off. However my mind had other ideas and my thoughts had been running wild.

Thoughts, hopes and scenarios I had spent nights dreaming about had been used against me. My mind had been violated, made a tool for me to fall into the deepest darkness inside me. My fears, my abandonment issues, the feelings only I knew –and still didn't fully understand- for the brunette had been used to mock me and hurt me. And I could not stop thinking about it.

**"Gotta give it to you, Rach. You really know how to throw a party."**

**"Yeah, do it again. I loved beating Dick's ass."** Jason says and I laugh, shaking my head the the new Robin.

**"Keep dreaming, bird boy."**

**"Nice one, really inventive."**

**"I'll be here all week."**

**"Someone pinch me I think I'm still dreaming. Did Dick just make a Robin pun? You know how much shit he used to give me for doing that?"**

**"I like yours better, gorgeous."**

**" 'course you do, little bird."** Jason winks at me and I wink back, making the magenta haired woman next to me laugh.

**"You two realize I'm listening?"**

**"No need to be jealous, Grayson."** Donna teases, walking up to stand in front of me as Dawn follows her. **"I heard I beat you up."**

**"Won't happen again, don't get used to it. But it was impressive, you're amazing."**

**"Well I'm sorry anyways, and thanks. I heard about you, you know?"** she says, pointing at me, a knowing smirk forming on her full lips.** "We were kids and a few thousand times after that too. I didn't know it was you, but yeah, I see why. He was a puppy in love."**

**"We were kids."** I say, looking down at my feet now a bit guilty as Dawn was standing next to us.

**"You were, but I don't think that's gone. I know Dick, he doesn't forget about that kind of things that easily."**

**"I guess you know too then."** My eyes trail up to look at the silver haired beauty who smiles at me nodding softly. **"I don't really have an excuse for that. I was selfish and wrong, and I'm sorry."**

**"Well it wasn't only your fault, Dick played his part. And anyways, we never worked out. But you two look cute together. No hard feelings."** Dawn shakes her head, easy and gives me another perfect white toothed smile that I return.

**"Thank you, Dawn."** The two girls walk back to Hank and Jason. The man moves to hug his girlfriend as Jason starts to talk to Donna who already looks annoyed at the new boy.

Rachel walks to talk with Kory and I take it as a cue to leave them a bit alone. Kory still felt guilty for hurting Rachel, she meant a lot to her, which was obvious. And Rachel looks up to Kory. Which is understandable because who wouldn't?

I silently make my way to the front of the car, where Dick is fixing a few things to get it ready for us to finally leave. I sneak behind him, hand trailing low towards his pocket behind he grabs my wrist and flips us so I rest against the car. An amuse smile compliments his face when he looks down at me.

**"You need to stop trying to rob me."**

**"Why? It's fun."**

**"No it isn't."** he says but laughs anyways. His hand travels down to interlock fingers with me before he gives it a little squeeze, demanding my attention. **"I do remember it. And it meant something. It meant everything for a very long time."**

**"You remember me being cheesy? Well I guess that's a goodbye to my reputation."** I joke before I meet his eyes. There's that brown fire that I had so much missed. The ones that crashed perfectly against my ice blue ones. Ones that I had spent so much time dreaming about how they'd be when we were kids. **"I know it did. You chased after me for years because of it."**

**"I'm pretty sure you chased after me too. I wasn't the only one with a crush."** Dick lifts an eyebrow cockily and I dramatically roll my eyes, biting my lip as I try to erase the silly smile on my face. **"Were you really going to jump? You were ready to die?"**

**"You know what I saw? During that... nightmare, I guess it was. My dad was still dead, but I had move on and out of Gotham. I was happy, truly happy. A kind of happy I've never been before, the kind of I never thought I deserved. Anika was there too, and we worked, we were normal."** I recall. The sad yet hopeful undertones on my voice aren't hard for gym to catch. Dick smiles a me, a shy yet understanding smile, he must have been happy there too. **" But then shit went down. Anika was dead again, and then Selina was murdered. And I didn't have anyone left. And I just felt so lost, so angry and so sad. I-I didn't care if I died; I went on a suicide mission so I could finally stop hurting. I knew I was going to get killed. But then there were you. And I got so angry at you that I nearly-"**

**"It's okay. It wasn't real, Kat."**

**"But it felt real. The anger, the pain, the betrayal. All of that was real to me."** I felt all of that before, all that anger and pain and betrayal towards him, towards to world was not something unheard of for me. I breathe out, running an scared hand over my hair as I bite my lips, trying to figure out what I want to tell him. **"I'm going back to Gotham. I need to go home for a while. I... I need to get my head straight again."**

**"It's okay, don't worry about us."** Birdie says nodding softly as his thumb caresses the back of my hand. **"I think we all need some time to adjust to this. But we'll be fine."**

**"They'll be great if they have you. Those kids look up to you."**

**"Just as much as they look up to you. To Kory too."**

**"They're good kids." **I agree, turning my head to look at them. Gar and Rachel laughing with Donna and Dawn and Jason and Hank annoying each other.

**"Hate to intrude but would I borrow her, Grayson?"**

**"All yours. I think I need to stop Jason from getting murdered. Again."** Dick says before squeezing my hand and leaving me and Kory alone to talk.

**"I'm guessing you're not staying with them?"**

**"I'm going back to Gotham. Dick will give me a ride to Chicago to get my stuff. I need to go home; this was... just too much."**

**"You do what you need to. They'll be waiting for you. Specially him."** Kory says, giving me a side smirk to which I laugh not finding it on me to fight her. It was stupid to try anyways. He'd be and we both knew it. Well, at least I hoped.** "I'll miss you."**

**"I'll miss you too, Kory Anders."**

She pulls me in for a hug that I gladly welcome. I never had many friends, not when I was a normal kid in school, nor when I did illicit acts during the nights. Kory could be considered one of my first and only friends. And I was going to miss her a lot for it.

**"What ere you going to do?"** I ask when she pulls away. **"Are you going to stay here now that you know that you're an-"**

**"Alien?"**

**"I didn't know if I was allowed to call you that, sound offensive now that it's a possibility that that exists."** The tall beauty laughs openly, showing me her white teeth.

**"I'll stay. I like it here, And Donna had a proposition that could be interesting."**

**"A proposition, huh? I bet it is."** I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh but deny it.

**"Not like that."**

**"She's hot."**

**"Katherine..." **A playful yet stern waning is audible on her voice and I internally cringe, feeling like a child being told off –which isn't so far from reality.

**"Fine, I won't say anything."**

**"I'll see you around, Kat. Take care."**

**"You too, gorgeous."**

As soon as Kory steps away and back with the older Titans, I see the younglings running towards the car. Gar and Rachel shove each other off, running to get shotgun but Jason outruns them, jumping inside the car before they can. I roll ym eyes, but let you an amused smile anyways. I will miss them.

**"Little bird get your ass on the back with them. This is a grown up sit."**

**"We could share it. You can sit on my lap."**

**"Don't make me hurt you."** Dick mutters, just loud enough for us to hear.

Jason raises his hand son defense before stepping out of the car and squeezing between the other two teenagers who groan annoyed at his presence making him protest. This was going to be a long drive.

[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]

Gar steps away from the hug, a smile on his face but still with crystal eyes. I mess his green hair, smiling down at the teenager when he goes to stand next to Rachel who is herself fighting some tears. She didn't like goodbyes, not even temporary ones. Jason is the next one to hug me, giving me a light wink when he pulls away. I liked him, he wasn't a kid guy. None of them were.

**"We'll leave you two, we have to pack." **Rachel says, grabbing both of their hand and dragging them out of the living room, giving us some not very subtle privacy.

Dick stands next to me, resting against the kitchen counter. His hands are inside his pockets, as he stares at me.

**"Here, take this."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I keep a phone. A permanent one, only Selina has the number."** I explain, moving the piece of paper away from him when he reaches for it. **"This is emergencies only, Grayson. And no, missing me is not an emergency."**

**"Cocky."** He says but takes it anyway, saving it on his jeans pocket. **"They'll miss you. I'll miss you."**

**"I know you will, Birdie Boy."** I move to stand in front of him. His hands travel down to my waist while I keep mine on his shoulders. **"It's weird getting a decent goodbye."**

**"It's not goodbye. Not for us anymore."**

**"Don't get sappy on me Grayson."** I laugh, my hand trailing up to trace the outline of his jaw as we stay in this uncommon state of temporary peace.

**"You were the one who got cheesy, not me."**

**"Oh shut up."** Dick laughs, the hand he had on my lower back pushing me closer to him and his lips catch mine in a slow and sweet kiss.

For once it's not rushed, it's not out of needing comfort, it's just a kiss. A goodbye kiss. An "I will see you later kiss", a promise kiss that we intent to keep this time. Or at least try to keep. When he pulls away, his forehead rests against mine, only moving to place a short kiss on my hair.

**"Wait."** I say pulling back to look at him. **"I talked about what I saw. What did you see?"**

**"Nothing that mattered."** He tries to sound casual but fails. I knew most of his demons, I knew they had to revolve around his anger and Bruce, around Batman and Robin himself. But there was something more that he wasn't telling me.

**"Was I there?"**

**"Yes."** He finally answers after a few second. **"Yeah, you were."**

**"I'm guessing it was bad."**

**"We just... we didn't work. I was married, had a kid."**

**"Please tell me I was not your mistress."** I whisper, half-joking and half-serious. I was going to kill him if I were.

**"No, you weren't. We didn't talk anymore. You were still in Gotham and I wasn't."**

**"Was I in Arkham?"**

**"No. But I hurt you, and I regretted it. I regret it now too." **His words sound honest and I nod, believing him and deciding to not press any further.

**"Well, there's no good story without drama and some betrayal, is there?"** I ask shrugging and letting him see I didn't want to push it any further. It was fucked me up, what I saw. I can only guess he felt the same way about it. **"I gotta go."**

**"Be careful." **Dick says, giving me one last hug. **"And say hello to Selina for me."**

**"Will do. Take care of yourself, pretty boy."**

I grab my bag from the table, waving him off as I walk pass him. I move through the safe house, having a last look at the pictures and the messes we left from the las time we ran away from here. As I wait for the elevator, I see car keys hanging from the wall and I chuckle silently. A smirk and an opportunity presenting themselves to me.

Its late night when I arrive to the Gotham Bridge. Four hours have gone by since I left them in Chicago. And it takes four hours for Grayson to text me. I smile before looking at it; amused by the fact I already know what he's going to be bitch about.

Twenty minutes after entering the city I leave the car on my garage. I open the front door, a wave of nostalgia and feeling of home crashes over me. After opening a few windows and turning on the TV I fall on bed ready to sleep. But I remember I left his text unanswered, and so I type back easily and fast, leaving the phone at the end of the bed before dozing off to sleep.

> _You know how much I wanted to steal your car. Promise to give it back next time. Now you have an excuse to come and visit my apartment, Birdie Boy xx. _


	12. FOUND

Part two, "FOUND", is up y'all!! go check it out and i hope you show it as much as love as you've shown towards "LOST" xx


End file.
